A New Jinchuuriki
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: A new demon host has arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village and decides to join the Ninja Academy. How will this effect the characters? Will Gaara fall in love? Will she turn on Konoha? Become Akatsuki, or one of Orochimaru's servants? Gaara/OC Hidan/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nicole: Hi!!!!! :3 I don't know too much about Naruto so I'm just going to work with what I know, okies?**_

_**Rachel: Nikki you're an idiot.**_

_**Nicole: -glares-**_

_**Gaara: So... what's going to happen?**_

_**Nicole: -whispers to Gaara-**_

_**Gaara: It doesn't really make sense but... ok!!**_

_**Nicole: Yami will still be in this one. YAY YAMI!!! -cheers-**_

_**Rachel, Ava and Yami: ... -hits head in hands-**_

_**Nicole: This may seem a little crazy but... In this fic Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Uchiha is now Yami. So everything about Hikaru is now turned female and transferred to Yami. Now she is an Uchiha and she is the host of the ten-tailed wolf and I named him Akuma. I know it's far-fetched but... I think it'll be good!! ^.^**_

_**Ava: Nikki does not own anything Naruto related, except the name and personality of Mitsukai Yami and Akuma. The characters are most likely a little OOC as well.**_

_**Everyone: On with the story!!!! -marches-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I continue my way towards the Hidden Leaf Village. No one has accompanied me but I always have someone to talk to.

"Yami, we are almost there!" a voice inside me exclaims. I smile at the optimism of my demon. As we finish climbing up the hill, we get a full view of the city below us.

"Hey Akuma? Want to have some fun?" I question mischievously.

"You know I'm in Yami! What are you planning?" Akuma asks, just as mischievous.

"Let's give the citizens of the Leaf Village a little introduction." I plan.

Akuma looks at my plan and seems to smirk. "Let's do it. Who cares if we're isolated in this village as well? At least we've given the people a show." Akuma chats. She lends me some chakra, so I can perform our show.

I spot the town square and use some chakra to leap towards the town center. A usual ninja wouldn't be able to leap this far but, because of Akuma, I'm not normal. I do a series of flips and twists in the air. When I get closer to the ground, I shoot blue fire from my palm. It is effortless, so I decide to spice things up. I let the ground swallow me up as soon as I touch it.

I come out 10 feet away and find some water to clean my clothes with. I then bend the water away, so it seemed like nothing had happened. It was actually pretty boring for me but, upon looking at the stunned faces of the crowd, was utterly unbelievable to them. My appearance also could help draw attention as well.

My dead-straight, raven-black hair is flowing freely at my waist, with the exception of my fringe which is covering my left eye. My lips were as black as my hair. My eyes have black lines running all around them from fatigue. Because of my demon I can't sleep otherwise he could take over me, not that he would, it's just a precaution. My eyes themselves are blood-red.

My shirt is black and skin-tight, hugging my hourglass figure. My skirt is short and black and I have high-heeled mid-thigh black boots. Thank goodness the heels are thick and comfortably high, otherwise they would have broken by now or I would have really sore feet. I also wear a black cape that, when I walk, flutters dramatically behind me. The last object of clothing I'm wearing is fishnet stocking my legs.

The reason I'm in the Leaf Village you may ask? I want to find somewhere where I fit in. Upon looking around I spot a ramen shop.

"How about it Akuma? Would you like ramen or deceased souls today?" I half joke.

"I would prefer the second option but... We had them yesterday I suppose and you must be hungry. Let's have ramen!" Akuma cheers.

"Thanks, Akuma." I say gratefully. I pull out my spare change and head to the ramen shop.

"How much for a bowl of ramen?" I ask the man at the counter.

"20 ryu." the man answers. I look at the change in my palm and sigh.

"Oh. I only have 10. Looks like we're having souls then Akuma." I sigh sadly. I begin walking out the shop when someone grips my shoulder.

"Two bowls of ramen please." A male voice calls to the counter. I look up at the person who ordered me a ramen. He had red hair and pale green eyes that were looking at me in such a way I feel like he's looking into my soul. Around his eyes are the same black circles my eyes have.

We look into each others eyes for a moment. I look away as I begin to blush. Thank goodness that my hair covers one cheek so I can just turn my head so he can't see my other one.

"You didn't have to get me ramen. I'll pay you back. Here's 10 ryu and I'll get the other 10 to you soon." I say to the stranger, handing him my ryu and smiling.

He begins to object but the counter assistant shouts, "Order up! Two ramens." I fetch them and let the teenager choose which bowl he would like. Once we both had our bowls, I headed to a table and he sat down across from me.

I picked up my chopsticks and slowly ate my ramen, savoring every bite, not knowing when I'd get to have it again.

Once we had finished our ramens I got up to leave. "Thank you for letting me borrow the ryu to get the ramen. I'll pay you back. I can't thank you enough for it though, I haven't eaten for days." I state, only realizing my mistake once I'd said it.

The man looks at me. "What's your name?" he questions.

I sigh. Maybe he hadn't realized my mess-up. "My name is Mitsukai Uchiha Yami." I sigh.

The teenagers eyes widen and he suddenly grabs my arm and rushes me outside. He leads me to an ally.

"What are you doing?" I question, starting to get frightened.

"What were your parents names?" he asks, calmly.

"My father was Uchiha Fugaku and my mother was Uchiha Mikoto. Why?"

He doesn't answer me so I use the smallest amount of chakra to transport myself far enough away from him to feel safe.

"What are you doing?" I repeat.

He looks at me again. "Listen to me. You should already know who I am so-" he starts.

I don't let him continue. "No, you listen to me. I don't know who you think you are, or your real name. You can't just drag me into a dark ally for no bloody reason." I state angrily.

He looks at me, (He seems to be doing that a lot.) shocked. "People call me Sabaku no Gaara, but you can call me Gaara." Gaara introduces.

I rack my memory for anything I've heard on a teenager called Gaara.

"Aren't you from the sand village? And don't you have... something..." I trail off, not remembering.

"I have a demon in me, yes." Gaara states, exasperated.

"Really? So do I." I exclaim.

"What is it?" Gaara questions.

"I'll ask him." I tell Gaara, and then mentally talk to Akuma.

"Uh, Akuma? What are you?" I ask.

"I'm a 10-tailed wolf." Akuma says, proudly. I turn my attention back to Gaara.

"He's a 10-tailed wolf." I relay.

Gaara's silent for a while and I fidget. He grabs my hand again but this time pulls me up so he's carrying me.

I kick at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screech. He shushes me urgently. Even though I'm not happy about it, I shut up. He starts running.

It was then that I heard footsteps that didn't belong to us. My eyes widen and I jump and twist out of Gaara's arms and touch gently onto the pavement. I keep running and grab his hand in mine. I look him in the eyes.

"Hold on." I whisper. He nods. I stop running and Gaara halts beside me. He gestures to keep running. I smirk and shake my head. I then point upwards. I see dark figures approaching fast. I grip Gaara's hand tighter and leap onto the wall beside me.

I then jump to the next wall and back to the previous wall, going upwards all the time. Once we reach the top, I stop and wait for the people following us to catch up. Senbon fall out of my sleeves straight into my hands. I get them ready and throw them as the mysterious stalkers jump onto the roof. They hit them in all the places I meant them to. Their paralyzed bodies fall to the ground. We walk over to them and look at their faces.

Gaara breathes a sigh of relief and goes to pull the senbon out of the ninjas. I slap his hand away.

"Do you know these people?" I question.

"Yes. They're my brother and sister. The boy is Kankuro and the girl is Temari." he sighs, his voice full of relief..

I look at him skeptically. "You're sure it's them?" I ask.

"Let them speak and we'll see." Gaara suggests.

I turn to the female and take a certain needle out to allow her voice-box to work.

"GAARA! YOU BETTER GET THIS GIRL TO TAKE THESE NEEDLES OUT OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BO-" the girl screams. I stopped her finishing her sentence by putting the needle back in.

"That's Temari alright." Gaara says, taking his hands off of his ears.

I turn to the male who was ogling at me. I roll my eyes and take the needle out. Kankuro turns to face Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara, this chicks hot! Where'd you get her and where can I get one?" Kankuro asks. I look at Gaara disbelievingly. He just shrugs and nods. I sigh and draw the needles out using my chakra. The girl gets up immediately and reaches for the fan on her back.

I turn to look at Gaara.

"I'll be going now. I'll get those 10 ryu to you soon." I state. Before he could talk I bend the air around me and jump to the edge of the roof. I then casually step off the edge and plummet to the ground. I hear Gaara rushing to see if I'd hurt myself. Before I hit the ground I do the same trick as before and shoot blue fire beneath me. The warmth radiating from the ground when I land is pleasant.

I start walking down the ally until I hit the main street. I walk down the street for a while before turning off down another random street. Suddenly, I pass a sign that intrigues me. "_Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy. _Hmm... I only really ever learnt the practical of being a ninja, I suppose I could apply. What else is there to do?" I think.

"Nothing." Akuma answers, tauntingly.

I chuckle and walk through the door of administration.

_**A skill test, an IQ test, a completed admission form and a slice of banana cake later...**_

"Congratulations, Miss Mitsukai on your admission to H.L.V.N.A. Take this slip and hand it to your teacher when you get to class. Your lucky it's still before school." Miss Shinju scolds.

"Hai, sensei." I answer before walking out of the room and into fresh air. I take a deep breath and sigh. I walk around and find all my classrooms before heading out to the fields/parks/seating places.

As soon as I step foot onto the field all heads turn in my direction. Most of the males are drooling and some had fainted. The females were turning green with jealousy. I sigh. "What a great way to start the day." I mumble sarcastically.

Someone chuckles behind me. I whip around, just to come face-to-face with Gaara.

My eyes widen with surprise and happiness. "Hey, Gaara. How have you been? Gotten into any more trouble?" I ask teasingly. He chuckles again.

"Not yet. Come. Walk with me." he requests, wrapping my small hand in his.

He nods at Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro just kept staring at me and Temari just kept glaring.

I turn to face her. "Listen, Temari. I'm sorry I paralyzed you earlier. I didn't realize who you were. Please forgive me?" I plead, using the cutest puppy-dog eyes I have. All males on the field, with the exception of Gaara and a couple of other guys fainted.

Temari looks at the boys on the field and then at her brother and turns to me. I look at her sheepishly. "Oops." I whisper. Suddenly Temari bursts out laughing. I join her and we fall to the ground having laughing fits.

We smile at each other and shake hands. Temari looks at Gaara, who is still dazed, and then at Kankuro, who is still unconscious and turns to me.

"Listen. I know this sounds corny and everything but Gaara has never been this upfront or caring about anything. You are the only thing he cares about, apart from me and Kankuro, and that's a very big thing." Temari lectures.

"Hai, sensei." I say. I wait for her to crack up, which she does, and then laugh with her again. I take a deep breath and calm myself. The colour retreats from my cheeks and I look like nothings happened again.

Temari copies me and partially succeeds. Her hair is still a mess. I bring some water over.

"Do you mind?" I ask, looking at Temari who shakes her head. I wash her hair and then style it under the water. I then draw the water away from her head and freeze it into a mirror. She looks at her reflection and squeals in delight.

"Yami, I love it, I love it, I love it!" Temari exclaims, running over and tackling me.

"Hey, Temari? Why are you crushing Yami?" Gaara questions confusedly. Temari gets up and shows him her hair which I styled into pretty ringlets. Gaara helps me up and smiles at me. I'm dazed for a second, until I smile right back. He then takes my hand and leads me down a path. I turn back to wave at Temari, who was dragging Kankuro off the field.

When I turn back I put my hand in Gaara's and give him a content smile. We walk for a while before we reach a bench surrounded by sakura trees. I gasp at the beauty and the peacefulness of this secluded area. Gaara lets me take in the atmosphere of my surroundings while he takes a seat on the bench.

Once I have had my fill of looking around, I look to Gaara and he pats the seat next to him. I walk over and sit right beside him and put my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. After about 5 minutes of enjoying each others company, we hear footsteps.

We stand up and start walking out. "You know Gaara, I know I only met you this morning but it seems as if I've known you since the beginning." I sigh.

He nods and kisses me lightly on the top of my head. We both walk back to the fields just as the music started.

_**(AN: Hot 'n' Cold by Katy Perry.)**_

_**You change your mind,**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes.**_

_**Yeah, you PMS like a bitch,**_

_**I would know**_

_**Yeah, you always think,**_

_**Always speak cryptically.**_

_**I should know,**_

_**That your not good for me.**_

_**'Cause your hot then your cold,**_

_**You're yes then your no.**_

_**You're in and your out,**_

_**You're up and your down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right,**_

_**It's black and it's white.**_

_**We fight we break up,**_

_**We kiss we make up.**_

_**You, you don't really wanna stay,**_

_**No,**_

_**You, but don't really wanna go,**_

_**Oh.**_

_**'Cause your hot then your cold,**_

_**You're yes then your no.**_

_**You're in and your out,**_

_**You're up and your down.**_

I glance around the field at all the girls dancing and then look disbelievingly at Gaara. We burst out laughing.

"Where are you going now Gaara?" I ask, as we make our way to the buildings.

"Theory. In room 666." he groans. My heart skips a beat.

"I'm going there too." I exclaim. He gives me a happy smile and we run to the classroom. When we reach the door, we are the last to walk through.

Gaara starts pulling me towards the back bench but I stop him and show him the slip the administration lady had given me. He smiles in realization and I walk towards the teacher. I place the slip on the teachers bench and start to walk back to Gaara, when the teacher calls me back.

"Young miss. Which of your last names can I call you by? Miss Mitsukai or Miss... Uchiha?" The teacher looks up at me, his eyes wide. I look around the room and all eyes are on me, especially a boy with the same colour hair as me.

I shrug. "Either is fine." I suggest dismissively. I walk back to Gaara, take his hand in mine and we walk to the back bench together. As I sit down I notice a few girls glaring at me. I shrug to show them I don't understand what they're saying.

A piece of paper slides in my direction. It had my name in large print on the front. I look down the row to who had passed it. Staring back at me were a pair of dark blue, almost black, eyes. It was the same boy from before. I roll my eyes and open the note.

What is your name?

Who are your parents?

I need to know.

I look back at the boy again before writing my reply.

**My name is Mitsukai Uchiha Yami.**

**My parents are dead. My father was Uchiha Fugaku and my mother was Uchiha Mikoto.**

**Why do you need to know?**

**Your turn.**

**Yami**

I pass the note back down the row and turn to Gaara who had been looking at what I had been writing.

He scribbles on his paper and shows me.

Your writings really cute.

I blush.

**Thank you.**

I look down the row to see the boy staring wide-eyed at the note. He looks at me once and then starts writing furiously. After a minute I get the note back.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

My parents are the same as yours.

You are my sister.

_**Sasuke**_

Gaara looks worriedly at my bewildered expression. He writes on the paper again.

What's wrong?

I look at the paper and write my reply.

**You see that boy up there? With the hair the same as mine?**

**Yea, his name is Sasuke and he's out to get me for who knows what reason.**

**Well, h-he's my big brother.**

Gaara looks from me to him and back to me again. I place my head in my hands and tears leak from my eyes. I can't believe it. I've found one of my brothers. Gaara puts his arm around my shoulders and draws me to him.

I get over my tears and try to pay attention for the rest of the lesson.

_**We used to be just like twins,**_

_**So in sync.**_

_**The same energy,**_

_**Now's a dead battery.**_

_**Use to laugh 'bout nothing,**_

_**Now your plain boring.**_

_**I should know,**_

_**That you not gonna change.**_

_**'Cause your hot then your cold,**_

_**You're yes then your no.**_

_**You're in and your out,**_

_**You're up and your down.**_

_**Your wrong when it's right,**_

_**It's black and it's white.**_

_**We fight we break up,**_

_**We kiss we make up.**_

_**You, you don't really wanna stay,**_

_**No.**_

_**You, but you don't really wanna go,**_

_**Oh.**_

I pack up my things and wait for Gaara to pack up as well. I look towards Sasuke who was trying to get to me, but the group of his fan girls were blocking his way. Gaara grabs my hand and I look at him.

I smile at him and he smiles reassuringly back at me. Making my heart flutter. We make our way to the classroom door when I hear someone shout my name.

"Yami!" Sasuke calls desperately.

I sigh and let go of Gaara's hand. I jump above the girls and land in the circle they have created.

I grab Sasuke's lower arm and back-flip out of the circle again. I let go of Sasuke and I look to Gaara and he nods. I run from the room with Gaara and Sasuke, the fan-girls and some fan-guys not far behind us.

I race into an empty classroom and blow tables and chairs onto the door so the people on the outside can't get through.

Once I knew we were safe I turn to face Sasuke.

"How can you prove to me that you are an Uchiha?" I wonder.

"Same. How do I know you are one as well?" Sasuke asks. I have an idea.

"Don't all Uchihas have the Sharingan?" I question. He nods and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he has the Sharingan. He looks at me with the 'It's your turn' look.

I gulp and close my eyes. I'd never tried to access the sharingan before, so I didn't know what to expect. When I open my eyes my vision has improved tremendously. When I look at Gaara and Sasuke they both gasp. I am a bit worried so I freeze some water to make a mirror.

I look at my reflection and am a bit taken aback. My eyes weren't the same as Sasuke's. His were red with black pupil and shapes. Mine were the opposite. Mine were black with red pupil and shapes. I am confused for a second before understanding why.

"It's because of my demon." I say as I look back into Gaara's understanding eyes.

"Demon?" Sasuke asks, confused.

I sigh. "Inside of me there's a 10-tailed wolf. Her name is Akuma and she has different levels of power in chakra. She has the normal blue chakra, she has red chakra and her most powerful is black chakra." I explain.

I look from Gaara to my brother and back to Gaara again. They both have the same look on their faces. I sigh, frustrated, and walk to the door. I blow the furniture away from the door and a sea of fan-girls dive into the room. Gaara and Sasuke lay amongst the girls but I can't help them. I have my own problems.

Advancing on me were guys aging from 13-16. I looked to the left and to the right. I spot a window, grab Gaara and Sasuke and jump out of it.

We were only the 6th floor up so it wasn't a big thing at all. I shoot fire from my palms again and we land safely on the ground. I look to Sasuke.

"This is where we leave you fellow Uchiha. Watch out for roaming fan-girls." I joke.

"See ya sis. Wow. I never thought I'd ever get to say that." Sasuke chuckles as he walks away.

I sigh contently and look up into Gaara's eyes. I was lost in a sea of pale green and I didn't want to be found.

"Yami?" Gaara called.

"Mmhmm?" I answer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gaara asks nervously.

I pull myself out of my dreamworld and look at Gaara's face. Written there was nervousness and sincerity.

I smile widely and jump into his arms, ecstatic. He laughs and kisses me passionately on the lips. I get all dizzy and my knees give out. If it weren't for Gaara's strong arms holding me up, I would've fallen over.

We break apart and just enjoy the feel of our arms around each other.

"Can I walk you home this afternoon?" Gaara offers. I look down.

"I don't really have a home to go to. I never stay in one place for to long, unless I find something that ties me to the town and I can't sleep anyway. I guess I should go house hunting anyway though." I groan.

"You could stay with us." Gaara suggests.

I look into his face and see that he's serious. I smile and kiss him again. "As long as Kankuro doesn't molest me while I'm lying down." I bargain.

"You could always lie with me." Gaara states. I smile at his cheekiness.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer." I answer mischievously. Gaara looks dazed for a second before smirking.

_**Someone call the doctor,**_

_**Got a case of love bipolar.**_

_**Stuck on a roller-coaster,**_

_**Can't get off this ride.**_

_**You change your mind,**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes.**_

_**'Cause your hot then your cold,**_

_**You're yes then your no.**_

_**You're in and your out,**_

_**You're up and your down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up,**

**We kiss, we make up.**

**You, you don't really wanna stay,**

**No.**

**You, but you don't really wanna go,**

**Oh.**

**'Cause you're hot then your cold,**

**You're yes then you're no.**

**You're in and you're out,**

**You're up and you're down, down, down, down...**

"Time to get back to class Gaara." I sigh, annoyed. Gaara chuckles, gives me another quick kiss and puts his arm around my waist. We walk to the classroom and take our usual seats.

I sigh contently as I jot down notes.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: Well? What ya think? Tell me plze!**_

_**Rachel : It was good**_

_**Ava: It was long**_

_**Gaara: Am I really that nice?**_

_**Nicole: ...no.**_

_**Gaara: -crying face-**_

_**Yami: -smiley face-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nicole: Chappie 2!!! YAY!! X3**_

_**Rachel: What's going on in this one?**_

_**Ava: Yeah?**_

_**Nicole: -gives draft-**_

_**Rachel and Ava: -sad face- That's sad.**_

_**Nicole: Read on!!**_

_**Gaara: OK!!!!!!**_

_**Nikki: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except Mitsukai Yami. Even then I don't own everything. I don't own her Uchiha-yness and Akuma. I only own Akuma's name and personality.**_

_**Ava: That's a lot you don't own.**_

_**Nikki: -glares and then slaps on arm- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!**_

_**Ava: -sad face-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

It is the end of my first school day at H.L.V.N.A. I'm walking home with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. All three of them are excited with me living with them. Gaara is excited because his girlfriend (a.k.a me) is moving into his room, Temari is because I can style her hair and make-up everyday and Kankuro is because he can perve on me 24/7.

In the few short hours that I've known these siblings they already feel like family, with the exception of Gaara who is my boyfriend. We continue our walk to Gaara's home. I smile excitedly as we round the last corner. I gape at the huge building in front of me. It looked like it had about 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, a study, a dining and a kitchen.

Gaara chuckles at my bewildered expression and pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head. I smile and turn my face up to meet his. My soft lips meet his in a sweet kiss. I break away and look into his cloudy-jade eyes. I then reach behind him and trace the patterns on his gourd.

I put my head next to his ear. "Catch me if you can." I whisper playfully. I take off running, leaving a stunned Gaara behind me. Soon after, I stop because I haven't heard any footsteps. I look behind me and look up at the trees. I search the treetops for any sign of Gaara. Seeing nothing I sigh and start walking back to where the three sand ninjas were standing before I ran off, until I'm tackled that is.

I'm pushed over by the force of the attack. I am thrown to the ground and my breath is knocked out of me. I lean up on my arms cough once and back-flip back onto my feet again. I stare at the attacker. He was like an older version of Sasuke except he had a red and black cloud cape on.

I looked into his eyes to see if they're the same as Sasuke's but am met with worse ones. Suddenly, I'm transported into a strange place were everything is red, except the figure in front of me. I try to move my limbs but I find them tied to a cross.

"Great, now I feel like freaking Jesus." I curse. There is a horrid pain in my waist as the young man stabs me with his sword. I cry out and am answered with a deep, ferocious growl on my right. The teen whips his head in that direction and looks scared.

I slowly turn my head to my right. Standing there, in all her glory, is Akuma. She is beautiful. Her fur is inky black and her eyes are red like mine. Her 10 tails are swishing gracefully behind her. She looks at me and my bleeding mid-section and howls. I look to the man, after she had finished.

"What is your name?" I ask weakly.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, why?" Itachi asks acidly. Akuma growls at his rudeness and takes a step closer to him. I smile tiredly at him.

"It's nice to meet you, brother." I answer, going unconscious. When I wake up, I'm no longer in the strange red place I'm back in the real world. Looking at my mid-section I see no blood, so I sigh in relief. I get up and face Itachi again.

"What do you want from me?" I ask my oldest brother.

"I wanted nothing from you. Now I want everything from you." Itachi threatens. Itachi gets into an offensive pose with his kunai in his hands.

I take up a defensive position and whip my katana out of it's sheath at my side. Before he can attack I use the wind and put extra speed on my running. I reach Gaara in no time and turn back to face the newly appearing Itachi, my katana at the ready.

"Itachi, what's taking so long?" a rough voice questions behind Itachi. A blue skinned man appears out of the shadows and takes in the appearance of me and the sand ninjas. He whistles and his eyes stay on me a little too long for my liking. My lips pull back over my teeth revealing my overly sharp canines that Akuma has added for effect.

My nose wrinkles in distaste. "Kisame, meet my sister. What is your name?" Itachi asks, obviously faking curiosity.

"My name is Mitsukai Uchiha Yami and my demon's name is Akuma. So unless you want to see her _again_ then go, dear brother who murdered the parents who had taught me so much." I answer harshly.

I close my eyes and bring out my sharingan. My eyes open again and I slip my katana back into it's sheath.

"If you force me to get that out again, heads will roll." I threaten. Kisame whistles again.

"I like them feisty." he informs Itachi. I glare at him and shot a stream of blue fire in his direction. He dodges, only just, and takes his sword off of his back.

I knew what this sword was. It was the legendary 'Shark Blade', Samehada. I look at Gaara who was unscrewing the top on his gourd.

"Hey Kisame," Itachi calls, making sure I heard. "How do you think my dear sister would look in this cape?"

"I'd think she'd be able to pull it off. Of course I'd prefer it if she wasn't wearing anything." Kisame replies, smirking, his eyes raking my body as he takes the bandages off his sword.

My jaw drops in disgust. Okay. Now the perverts made me angry. I lean down on all fours and snarl, the sound ripping through my chest coming straight from my demon.

"Akuma, can you come partially out? Like two tails of energy? I think I could use them." I ask Akuma.

"Of course. Anything to get rid of these jerks." Akuma replied, bearing her teeth at my enemies. A surge of power races through my veins. I look around me to see black chakra flowing freely from my body like tentacles. Two tails appear and the Akatsuki members back away slightly.

"You better be scared." I threaten, Akuma's voice joining my own. I jump into the air and shoots balls of chakra at Kisame. Every ball of chakra I shoot, when it hits the ground, explodes in blue flames. Kisame dodges all of them but only just. Itachi jumps behind me, only to be wrapped in sand from Gaara's gourd.

I land and start a stare down with Kisame. Kisame was sweating from all the dodging he'd been doing.

"You have to run out of chakra at some point." Kisame warns, holding his sword higher.

I smile evilly. "Not before you run out of energy, Fish." I sneer. I dash towards him and he takes a swing at me, but I dodge using not even half of Akuma's speed. He tries to hit me with his sword again but just cuts my left sleeve. As I stop, the left upper part of my shirt falls partly down. Kisame whistles.

I growl dangerously. I whip out my katana and force my chakra into the blade. It glows black with chakra flowing freely from it. I run towards Kisame and clash blades with him. A horrible grating sound fills the area. Even the others turn from battling to see what the noise was.

"Hey, Kisame." I call to the sweating shark-man with my double voice. "Do you know what refills my chakra? Singing. I know it sounds stupid but it works. Let me give you a demonstration." I back-flip away from Kisame and go onto all fours again.

_**(AN: U & Ur Hand by Pink. I'm just gonna go straight to the words, without all the Uh uhing.)**_

_**Check it out,**_

_**Going out,**_

_**On a late night.**_

_**Looking tight,**_

_**Feeling nice,**_

_**It's a cat fight.**_

_**I can tell,**_

_**I just know,**_

_**That it's going down,**_

_**Tonight.**_

_**At the door we don't wait cause we know them,**_

_**At the bar six shots just beginning.**_

_**That's when dick head puts his hands on me,**_

_**But you see.**_

_**I'm not here for our entertainment,**_

_**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight.**_

_**Just stop and take a second,**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life.**_

_**Cause you know it's over,**_

_**Before it began.**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money,**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight.**_

I attack Kisame so that he only has time to dodge and block, with only a weak counter attack every so often but I easily beat them away.

_**Midnight,**_

_**I'm drunk,**_

_**I don't give a fuck.**_

_**Wanna dance,**_

_**By myself,**_

_**Guess your outta luck.**_

_**Don't touch,**_

_**Back up,**_

_**I'm not the one,**_

_**Buh bye.**_

_**Listen up it's just not happening,**_

_**You can say what you want to your boyfriends.**_

_**Just let me have my fun tonight,**_

_**Aiight.**_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment,**_

_**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight.**_

_**Just stop and take a second,**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life.**_

_**Cause you know it's over,**_

_**Before it began.**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money,**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight.**_

Kisame is really getting slow. He is barely blocking anything, I've even nicked him on his rubbery skin a couple of times.

_**In the corner with the boys you bet them 5 bucks,**_

_**You'd get the girl who just walked in but she thinks you suck.**_

_**We didn't get all dressed up for you to see,**_

_**So quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah.**_

_**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment,**_

_**No,**_

_**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight.**_

_**Just stop and take a second,**_

_**Just stop and take a second,**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life.**_

_**Cause you know it's over,**_

_**Know it's over,**_

_**Before it began.**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money,**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight,**_

_**Just you and your hand.**_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment,**_

_**No no no,**_

_**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight.**_

_**Just stop and take a second,**_

_**Just take a second,**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life.**_

_**Cause you know it's over,**_

_**Before it began.**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money,**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight,**_

_**Yeah oh.**_

Kisame falls to the ground, unconscious and sweating, his blade skittering in my direction. I pick up the Samehada and weigh it in my hands. I swing it around a few times and decide that it is worth keeping. I glare at Itachi and he picks up his fallen comrade and carries him off.

"Akuma, It's okay now. The pervert and my retarded brother have gone. You can have your tails back." I state calmly to my demon. Immediately my black chakra and tails disappear.

Gaara runs over to me and checks every part of me to insure that I'm alright, stopping at my shoulder.

"Yami, your bleeding." Gaara informs me. I look at my shoulder and see a wide cut across my lower shoulder.

"Oh, so I am. Ah well, I've had worse. Akuma can heal it." I say dismissively.

"Akuma, would you be able to heal my shoulder?" I question. My wound closes up and only leaves a thin white line.

"Thanks Akuma. You're the best." I praise.

"Thank you. I know." Akuma says smugly.

Suddenly, Sasuke, A spiky yellow haired boy and a pink haired girl burst from the trees and into the light, weapons at the ready.

"What happened? We heard noise and decided we'd come and he-" The yellow haired boy starts, but stops as he takes in my appearance and the sword that was now wrapped in it's bandages and strapped to my waist.

"There's nothing more to do now. Who are you?" I ask.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, this is Haruno Sakura and this is Uch-" Naruto introduces, but I cut him off at the last one.

"I already know Sasuke, seeing as he's my brother. My name is Mitsukai Uchiha Yami. This is my boyfriend Gaara, my best friend Temari and... my boyfriend's pervert brother Kankuro." I state, Kankuro waving stupidly, Temari rolling her eyes and Gaara just looking at me.

I look directly at Sasuke. "Itachi was here. A wonderful introduction if I may say so myself. His eyes took me to a strange place where he stabbed me and then he met Akuma. Akuma got him out of my head and then he was after me, wanting my demon. Then I met Kisame, who was the owner of this sword. I fought him, bringing out 2 of my demon tails just for training with them. I defeated him and I took his sword, just because I felt like it. Now I'm sure he'll come looking for it, so I can finish him off with his own sword." I finish. Gaara hooked his arms around my waist and drew me to him again. He kissed the top of my head sweetly and I spot Naruto staring at him.

"Gaara has a girlfriend?" Naruto asks dumbly. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Of course. Naruto is more interested that the cold-hearted Gaara finally found someone he likes rather than another human with a more powerful demon in her than him." Sasuke explains, frustrated.

Naruto's head snaps to look directly at me. "You have a demon?" Naruto questions. I roll my eyes.

"This boy's a bit thick isn't he?" I ask Sasuke. Naruto pouts. I roll my eyes.

"Yes I have a demon. A 10-tailed wolf." I say slowly. I turn to Gaara.

"I'm going to take my stuff inside okay? I won't run off this time, I promise." I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and Gaara deepens the kiss.

Temari coughs and we break apart. Kankuro is transfixed and the others are averting their eyes. I take a step away from Gaara and summon my things with my chakra.

"I'll show you to my room." Gaara offered. I nod and blush. Gaara sees my blush this time and smirks. He dashes inside and I keep up pace with him easily.

We stand out side a large oak door with intricate patterns all over it. Gaara pushes the door open and I am met with a clean but dark room. Gaara has a four poster king bed with black posters. All along a whole wall is a large burgundy curtain. I place my stuff on the floor and walk over to the curtains and take a peek outside. Gaara's room is on the second floor so I had a wonderful view. I opened the door to the balcony and step through.

I sigh and lean against the railing. Gaara's arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smile and turn around in his arms. I kiss him sweetly on the lips. I lean my head on his chest and we sway to the beat only we can hear.

_**I dunno... about... 10 minutes later?**_

Gaara and I walked down from his room from unpacking my things. When we got into the living room, everyone from before was sitting and talking. Naruto jumped up as soon as he saw me and Gaara.

"Guys I've had an idea! Let's have a welcome party for Mitsukai Uchiha Yami." Naruto exploded. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, that is, except me. I shook my head furiously and Naruto looked confused.

"I don't like parties." I explain. Gaara looks at me.

"I'll be there with you. Just let Naruto have some fun. It'll be easier for all of us." Gaara suggested, whispering the last part.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, Naruto, have your party." I say begrudgingly. Naruto squeals like a girl and throws his arms around me, hugging me.

Gaara stiffens beside me and his hand starts to tremble. Naruto pulls away and races back to talk with the others. Gaara has his bangs covering his eyes and a scowl is marking his lips. I put my hand under his chin and lift his face up and look him in the eyes. I smile lovingly and kiss him.

Gaara tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away. He looks disappointed. I take his hand.

"Not in front of the others Gaara." I explain softly. Gaara pouts stubbornly. I've never seen him quite so cute. I laugh lightly and hug him tightly, my arms wrapping around his waist.

_**At the party...**_

I was wearing a flowing black dress with silver jewelery, including large skull earrings, a silver and onyx choker and a silver charm bracelet my parents had given me before they died.

I have black lipstick on and nothing on my eyes, because of the already thick black lines surrounding them. I have styled my hair into ringlets, my fringe no longer hiding my left eye.

I take a deep breath and step outside Gaara's door to find him leaning against the opposite wall. My breath is taken away. Gaara is wearing a black tuxedo with his top two buttons undone and his black tie hanging undone around his neck. His bangs are flowing freely around his face.

He smiles at me. "Absolutely stunning." he whispers, reaching towards me and kissing my deeply. I blush and break apart. I walk with him to the stairs where, upon looking around, I see the entire 10th grade community gathered. Naruto has even hired a live band.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and are swamped by fan-girls and fan-guys. I keep hold of Gaara's hand.

We try to keep hold of each other for as long as we can, but we are forced apart by the density of the room full of ninjas. I am pushed and shoved until I'm next to the kitchen door, so I wrench it open, rush through and slam the door shut behind me. I sit on a stool near the table and sigh, putting my head in my hands.

Suddenly, warm but unfamiliar arms wrap around me from behind. I whip around and am met with clumsy and strange lips crashing onto my own. Not noticing the door open, I am stunned for a second before putting my hands on the teenage boy's shoulders and shoving him so hard he fell to the ground. I shake my head at the sleeping yellow haired boy on the floor.

I rush back out onto the floor and find Sasuke dancing with Sakura.

"Sasuke, have you seen Gaara?" I shout over the music the band was creating.

"He was over near the kitchen last time I saw him." Sasuke replied. I nod my thanks and head back the way I came.

"Gaara!" I call, finally seeing him. I freeze as I take in the scene in front of me and my eyes fill up with tears of betrayal. In front of me was Gaara with his mouth locked onto a girl I recognize as Ino. Both of their shirts are ruffled and so is their hair. My demon cries out in betrayal, for if two people are in love and they demons then their demons are in love as well.

I run back to the stage and, since the band had just finished a song, ask if I can sing a song. The singer nods and I jump on stage. I talk with the rest of the band and we finally agree on a song. I step up to the microphone and people cheer.

_**(AN: Who Knew by Pink)**_

_**You took my hand,**_

_**You showed me how.**_

_**You promised me,**_

_**You'd be around.**_

_**Uh huh, that's right.**_

_**I took your words,**_

_**And I believed.**_

_**In everything,**_

_**You said to me.**_

_**Yeah huh, that's right.**_

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

_**You'd be long gone.**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_**Cause their all wrong.**_

_**I know better,**_

_**Cause you said forever.**_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

_**Remember when,**_

_**We were such fools.**_

_**And so convinced,**_

_**And just too cool.**_

_**Oh no, no, no.**_

_**I wish I could,**_

_**Touch you again.**_

_**I wish I could,**_

_**Still call you a friend.**_

_**I'd give anything.**_

_**When someone said count your blessings now,**_

_**For their long gone.**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how,**_

_**I was all wrong.**_

_**But they knew better,**_

_**Still you said forever.**_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

_**I'll keep you locked in my head,**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**Until we, until we meet again.**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend,**_

_**What happened?**_

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

_**You'd be long gone.**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_**Cause they're all wrong.**_

_**That last kiss I'll cherish.**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**And time makes it harder,**_

_**I wish I could remember.**_

_**But I keep your memory,**_

_**You visit me in my sleep.**_

_**My darling, w**__**ho knew?**_

_**My darling,**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling, I miss you,**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**Who knew?**_

My eyes were pouring tears throughout the song and even in blurry vision I could see Gaara looking at me. I jump off stage while the applauding was still going. I reach a corner and do a shadow clone jitsu.

I hide in the darkest part while I send my clone out. Gaara sees my clone and goes after it. I race out of hiding and surprisingly quickly get up the stairs to Gaara's room. I pack my things, get changed and write a letter to my love.

Once finished I stare down at the note and tears splash onto the paper.

**Dear Gaara,**

**Usually, when a girl writes these kinds of letters they apologize about how they weren't good enough and other such meaningless banter. I'm not one of those girls.**

**I'll keep this short and simple so I won't interrupt you and Ino for to long.**

**There are no more ties.**

**Say goodbye and I love you to Sasuke from me if you see him.**

**And... when he wakes up... tell Naruto he can't hold his liquor.**

_**Mitsukai Uchiha Yami**_

I take a last look at the letter before looking through my clones eyes. She has led Gaara to a room on the other side of the mansion. I place my letter and a bag containing 10 ryu onto Gaara's bed.

I strap my new sword to me and place my katana into it's sheath. I take one last look around the room and jump off the balcony. I let my clone disappear in a puff of smoke and race up the nearest tree's trunk. I start jumping from this tree, across a couple, land and jump again.

I use my chakra to sharpen my hearing and I hear Gaara burst into his room. I then hear an intake of breath as he must've seen my letter and ryu.

After a minute, even without the sharpened hearing, I hear Gaara's and Shukaku's cry of anguish and sorrow. I close my ears as tears continue to leak from under my eyelids.

I open my eyes again and look ahead.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: I likeded this chappie!!**_

_**Gaara: -sad face-**_

_**Yami: -crying face-**_

_**Rachel: That was sad. -sniffle- -snuggles with Rowan-**_

_**Ava: -confused- Huh?**_

_**Nicole: -rolls eyes and pulls random Daniel out of thin air-**_

_**Ava: -cheers and glomps-**_

_**Nicole: -sighs- -goes on a date with Tom-**_

_**Tom: R+R plze!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rachel: Hulloo everyones!! Bienvenue!**_

_**Nicole: Just shut up Rach.**_

_**Rachel: -sad face-**_

_**Ava: What's going on?**_

_**Nicole: Don't worry. Rachel's just being... Rachel.**_

_**Ava: Oh, okay. Fair enough.**_

_**Nicole: That's why we love her!**_

_**Ava: I agree.**_

_**Rachel: =] YAY!!!**_

_**Nicole, Ava and Rachel: -hugs- Nikki does not own anything to do with Naruto, Except certain parts of Yami and Akuma.**_

_**Nicole: -crying face-**_

_**Ava and Rachel: On with the story!!!!**_

_**Nicole: P.S. Akuma is a girl. If you want to see the outfits of the characters I don't own then look up the character Shippuden in Google images or somewhere like that.**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

_**3 years later**_

It has been three years since I last saw Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and... everyone else. I miss Temari's friendship even Kankuro's perviness. When they returned to their own village they could have looked at the training ninjas and they would have found me there.

The sand village ninja band is tied around my waist, running from the bottom of my left ribs and right hip. I look to my side and find a slightly larger than wolf size copy of Akuma. She has two tails and can talk.

Since leaving ninja school I have bargained with the band I had sung with on the night I left Gaara to let me join, just for tonight. I look at all the matured former students of H.L.V.N.A from behind the curtain.

"Are you ready Yami?" Akuma asks through her clone. I sigh and look at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's show them what they've missed." I state determinedly. Since the band has already set up, I signal to the lead guitarist/ leader who then signals the others in the band. I leap onto the bars above the stage. I wait until the guitarist has stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman! I know you saw each other just last year at your graduation but we have a reunion every year so deal with it. To signify this event we've invited a talented past student from your school from grade 10, but then moved to the Sand Village Ninja Academy where Gaara over there is Kazekage. Please welcome to the stage as our lead singer... Mitsukai Uchiha Yami!" he yelled into the mic.

I jump from the rafters onto the smoke filled stage. I land so that my cape covers my body and my hair covers my face, so the only shape the audience could make sense of was my pale hand with black nail polish stretched out like a claw and a little bit of fishnet stocking from my arm is visible as well. I slowly stand up so that only my head is covered by my long black hair.

The audience gasp as they take in my outfit. I still have my short black skirt with plaids, fishnet stockings on the part of my legs that aren't covered by my mid-thigh black boots. I have a strapless tube top that leaves my whole torso uncovered apart from my Sand Village Ninja band. My left arm has fishnet running from my wrist to my elbow and my right arm has fishnet from my elbow to my shoulder. My black cape is tied around my neck with black cotton and a howling wolf badge. Some of my weapons are visible, like Samehada (which I have mastered using) and my katana and two kunai, but most of my weapons are not visible.

I pull my head up to look at the crowd. My face was just like it was in grade 10 of H.L.V.N.A, only matured. I motion for Akuma's clone to com out from behind the curtain. She steps out to stand beside me, in all her glory. Her ink black coat stands in a slightly spiky look and her blood red eyes sparkle.

I step up to the microphone. "Hi everyone. Before I explain there's 2 boxes up the back there that you will have to put boys names in the blue one and girls names in the pink one. I'm going to be singing almost every song tonight and I'll be getting our lead guitarist/leader, Aruki, to find a few random people to sing a song of their own. At the end, a mane from each box will be called and a boy and a girl will come up here and do a duet." I explain, my voice only just heard over the amount of talking in the room.

"Okay. What sort of song should I start off with tonight? Slow or up beat?" I ask.

"Slow!" 90% of the crowd replies. I look around at all the people on the floor and find and spot the one person I didn't want to see. Gaara. Hurt stabs at my already broken heart.

"Okay. I'm going to sing one of my favourites. This is for all you girls who have been cheated on and broken hearted." I dedicate, glaring at Gaara through the corner of my eyes.

_**(AN: Just Like A Pill by Pink)**_

_**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me,**_

_**I think I took to much.**_

_**I'm cryin' here what have you done?**_

_**I thought it would be fun.**_

_**I can't stay on your life support,**_

_**There's a shortage in the switch.**_

_**I can't stay on your morphine,**_

_**Cause it's making me itch.**_

_**I said I tried to call the nurse again,**_

_**But she's being a little bitch.**_

_**I think I'll get outta here, where I can.**_

_**Run just as fast as I can,**_

_**To the middle of nowhere,**_

_**To the middle of my frustrated fears.**_

_**And I swear your just like a pill,**_

_**Instead of making me better,**_

_**You keep making me ill,**_

_**Making me ill.**_

_**I haven't moved from the spot where you left me,**_

_**This must be a bad trip.**_

_**And all the other pills, they were different,**_

_**Maybe I should get some help.**_

_**I can't stay on your life support,**_

_**There's a shortage in the switch.**_

_**I can't stay on your morphine,**_

_**Cause it's making me itch.**_

_**I said I tried to call the nurse again,**_

_**But she's being a little bitch.**_

_**I think I'll get outta here, where I can.**_

_**Run just as fast as I can,**_

_**To the middle of nowhere,**_

_**To the middle of my frustrated fears.**_

_**And I swear your just like a pill,**_

_**Instead of making me better,**_

_**You keep making me ill,**_

_**Making me ill.**_

_**I can't stay on your life support,**_

_**There's a shortage in the switch.**_

_**I can't stay on your morphine,**_

_**Cause it's making me itch.**_

_**I said I tried to call the nurse again,**_

_**But she's being a little bitch.**_

_**I think I'll get outta here, where I can.**_

_**Run just as fast as I can,**_

_**To the middle of nowhere,**_

_**To the middle of my frustrated fears.**_

_**And I swear your just like a pill,**_

_**Instead of making me better,**_

_**You keep making me ill,**_

_**Making me ill.**_

As I finish the song, the couples that were dancing break apart and start to cheer. Gaara is as close to the stage as possible, staring up at me disbelievingly.

"Okay. Now I'm going to invite my best friend Temari, to come up here and sing with me." I call. Temari squeals and races up onto the stage, past the open gate before it closed again and tackle hugs me. I stumble backwards but catch myself before I fall and then I hug her back just as hard.

"Do you know So What by Pink?" I whisper into her ear.

"Only the backing." Temari answers.

"Perfect." I reply, handing her a microphone and telling her the moves.

"Okay guys. We're going to be singing So What by Pink for you now. Enjoy!" Temari explains to the screaming audience.

_**(So What by Pink, Yami is **__italics__** and Temari is **_**bold **_**and together they are... **__**bold italics and underlined!!!!!**__** X3)**_

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na.**_

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na.**_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went._

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent, _**nope.**

_I've gotta brand new attitude,_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight._

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight._

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

_I wanna start a fight._

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

**I wanna start a fight!**

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star.**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't need you.**_

_**And guess what,**_

_**I'm having more fun,**_

_**And now that we're done,**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight.**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine,**_

_**And you're a tool.**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight.**_

**Uh, Check my flow, uh.**

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simp- _**Shit!**

I_ guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least I know how to hit. _**Oops.**

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_Then somebody's gonna die._

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight._

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

_He's gonna start a fight._

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

**We're all gonna get in a fight!**

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star.**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't need you.**_

_**And guess what,**_

_**I'm having more fun,**_

_**And now that we're done.**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine.**_

_**And you're a tool,**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight.**_

**You weren't there,**

_You never were._

**You want it all,**

_But that's not fair._

**I gave you love,**

_I gave my all._

**You weren't there,**

_You let me fall._

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star.**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't need you.**_

_**And guess what,**_

_**I'm having more fun,**_

_**And now that we're done,**__we're done._

_**I'm gonna show you tonight.**_

_**I'm alright,** I'm alright, _**I'm just fine, **_I'm just fine,_

_**And your a tool.**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight.**_

_No no, No no,_

_I don't want you tonight._

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight._

_I'm alright, I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So so what?_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

**Ba da da da da da.**

We finish together and bow. The audience cheer so loud that me and Temari are almost deafened.

I look at Akuma and she jumps off stage to choose our first random. It turns out to be Rock Lee.

_**At the end of the night...**_

"Okay guys! Before the names are drawn for the duet, we are going to take a ten minute break so that all the votes get in. See ya in 10." I dismiss, turning the microphone off and putting it in it's stand.

I turn on the automatic music on and disappear with the band members round the curtain. We congratulate each other on a successful night.

"Thanks guys for letting me sing with you tonight." I thank.

"Your welcome Yami. Anytime." Our drummer says, putting his thumb up and winking at me. I smile at his silliness.

"I'm gonna go and see all my old friends okay? I won't be long and then I'll announce the duet winners." I bargain and, with the band's approval, walk out into the crowd.

Immediately, I am tackled by my older brother.

"Oh my god Yami. You made me get all worried! I thought the Akatsuki had gotten you! I never knew you had such a great voice either." Sasuke gushes. I laugh at his eagerness and hug him back. He finally releases me and looks at my clothes. He scrunches up his nose in distaste.

"It's to revealing for my little sister." He states. I smile.

"I missed you heaps big brother." I reply. I look at Sakura and Naruto and smile at them. I look at Kankuro and Temari. Temari is gushing about how pretty I look and Kankuro is just staring and drooling. Typical male. I smirk at him and he faints. Temari and I burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." I tell my friends. I walk out to the gardens and start to walk around, looking at the fountains and flowers and appreciating their beauty.

"Yami?" a distantly familiar voice asks.

I sigh. "What is your wish Kazekage." I ask, turning to face Gaara and bowing.

When I straighten up I see that Gaara has been looking at me disbelievingly.

"I know it's none of my business Kazekage, but how's Ino been lately." I ask smartly, my hardened eyes looking blankly at him. Gaara takes a step towards me but Akuma's clone growls and lowers into a defensive crouch.

"Akuma. Don't' act so rude to our Kazekage." I pretend to scold and when Akuma looks at me, I thank her with my eyes.

I look back at Gaara. "Please excuse us Kazekage. We must draw the winners of the duet." I explain, bowing again.

I then turn sharply and, with tears running silently down my pale cheeks, walk back behind the curtain. I find the other band members crowded around the boxes, laughing about something.

"Hey. Who's the unlucky pair who have to humiliate themselves in front of their friends?" I joke. Th group jump and look sheepish. My eyes narrow in suspicion.

"The winners names are in here. No peeking. Go out there and announce them Yami." Aruki orders, handing me a scroll and pushing me onto the stage, in front of the anticipating audience. I compose myself quickly and walk up to the microphone.

"Hello again. It's time for the final event of the night, the duet. The singers were chosen by the crowd and the male gets to choose the song. Sorry ladies, that's just how it is." I say to the former students.

"Congratulations to our male singer who got 95% of our male votes tonight, Gaara!" I exclaim to the cheering crowd. Gaara steps through the gate and onto the stage next to me. I shift uncomfortably at the close proximity. All Gaara's fan-girls have gathered at the front of the stage, half were ogling at Gaara and half were glaring at me.

I clear my throat. "And congratulations also to our female singer who has received another 95% of tonights votes, this girl must be really popular, it is... Me?" I question. I look around at the screaming and cheering audience to Gaara who is beaming with happiness.

I begrudgingly hand Gaara his mic and he talks with the band.

When he comes back on stage he is looking smug. "Hey." he says in the mic, making his fan-girls swoon. "Yami and I are going to be sing Endless Love for you." My jaw drops in shock and I look at him, close my mouth and start to glare at him. He smirks and my heart pangs with pain. I look away from him.

"Let's get this over with." I state, fighting the tears threatening to escape my eyes as the music starts.

_**(AN: Endless Love by Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey. Yami is **_underlined_**, Gaara is **_**bold**_** and together is bold and italics!!!! X3)**_

**My love,**

**There's only you in my life,**

**The only thing that's right.**

My first love,

You're every breath that I take,

You're every step I make.

_**And I,**_

_**I want to share,**_

_**All my love with you,**_

_**No one else will do.**_

_**And your eyes,**_

_**They tell me how much you care.**_

_**Oh yes,**_

_**You will always be,**_

_**My endless love.**_

_**Two hearts,**_

_**Two hearts, that beat as one.**_

_**Our lives have just begun,**_

_**And forever.**_

_**I'll close you in my arms,**_

_**I can't resist your charms.**_

_**And love,**_

_**I'd play the fool,**_

_**For you.**_

_**I'm sure,**_

_**That you know I don't mind.**_

_**'Cause baby,**_

_**You mean the world to me.**_

_**I know I've found in you,**_

_**My endless love.**_

_**And love,**_

_**I'd play the fool,**_

_**For you.**_

_**I'm sure,**_

_**That you know I don't mind.**_

_**'Cause baby,**_

_**You'll be the only one.**_

_**'Cause no one can deny,**_

_**This love I have inside.**_

_**And I'll give it all to you,**_

_**My love, my love, my love,**_

_**My endless love.**_

As we finish, my eyes widen as I recover myself. My hand is around Gaara's neck and we are swaying to the beat. I leap away and turn to face the audience.

"And that concludes our little reunion. Thank you everyone for coming. It's been nice to see you all again. Goodbye." I farewell as people make their ways home. Gaara is still frozen in the place that I left him. I quickly pack up the gear I had and, once thanking the band again for letting me perform with them, I get ready to leave again.

"Yami," Gaara calls. I freeze in my packing for a second. "Don't leave me again." he whispers. Tears start to escape my eyes and I furiously wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Kazekage. I must leave. I'll visit Sasuke and Temari once more before I leave but then I'll be going. The Akatsuki are still after me. I can't endanger these people's lives." I state, finishing my packing.

"Yami, plea-" Gaara pleads, before we hear a scream echoing from outside the building. By the time Gaara has hopped off the stage, I'm already at the door. I wrench it open and race out to see what is causing the commotion.

On the fields on which I had spent time with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro is now a battlefield with former students and certain Akatsuki members. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori (in his 'human' form) are the members there. I start to shake with rage.

"STOP!" I scream, Akuma's voice with mine. The Akatsuki stop battling and look in my direction. My eyes cover my eyes so when my head snaps up they back up as they see my sharingan and the furious scowl on my face.

"Your fight is with me, not them.." I state angrily, whipping the bandages off of Samehada. Kisame sees it and smirks. I throw a kunai at him and it slices through the rubbery skin on his arm.

"Just like old times, hey Kisame." I sneer as he grips the gash on his arm.

"I see what you mean about hot Kisame." Sasori judges, Deidara nodding in agreement.

"Come with us quietly sister." Itachi demands.

I crouch down and bear my fangs at them. "Bite me." I reply as I leap forward and throw senbon at Itachi. He dodges all but one, which hits his arm, making it limp. He turns to pull it out and, using Akuma's speed, flip and kick him in the chest with both my feet. He flies and hits the wall of the building, going through it and the one behind it.

I gasp as a kunai hits me in the back. I reach back and wrench it free. Akuma heals it immediately. I turn around to find Kisame looking at me, shocked. I put my hand up in front of my and shoot a large beam of blue fire at him. It lights his cloak on fire so when he's jumping about, trying to put it out I freeze Deidara and turn my attention to Sasori.

Suddenly, to everyone's amazement but my own, four of Akuma's tails come out. An extremely powerful surge rushes through me, so powerful to the extent of painful. I cringe as ears come out of my head.

Once the pain has passed I turn back to look at Sasori. He whips his cloak off and displays his poisoned weapons. I smirk as he tries to attack. I leap above the attack as fast as sound and get behind him. I plunge Kisame's sword deep into Sasori's body and he screams.

I pull it out and he collapses to the ground. I smirk and turn round to face Itachi and Kisame.

Out of my cape I pull out a windmill shuriken. I throw it and Kisame and Itachi dodge it. I bend the air around it so that it comes back faster than usual so that Itachi is forced to roll on the ground. I laugh at the pitiful sight before me.

I hear the sound of molding clay behind me and step out of the way, so that Deidara's bomb flies past my head and lands between Itachi's and Kisame's heads. They dive out of the way just in time.

Suddenly I am joined by another demon presence. I look to my left and right and see a one tailed Naruto and beside him is Sasuke.

"I can handle this." I insist to them. Naruto looks at me and I realize that Kyuubi might not be good.

I release a warning growl and Naruto looks at the enemies. It seems Kyuubi wants them gone as well. I smirk and shoot fire at the Kisame and Itachi as Naruto and Sasuke handle Deidara.

Itachi throws four kunai at me and I manipulate some water to freeze and become a shield. The kunai embed themselves into my ice shield. I unfreeze the water and grab the kunai.

"I can keep this going you know." I threaten.

Suddenly, Akuma's clone jumps onto Kisame and bites repeatedly. Kisame yelps and tries to get rid of Akuma. As Akuma takes care of Kisame, I face off with my eldest sibling.

"So, how's murdering everyone that stands in your way going?" I ask sarcastically.

"Fine. How's Gaara going." Itachi taunts.

I pause, which Itachi notices, and then growl murderously. Itachi smirks smugly at me.

"Sounds like alls not well in paradise. Sister, join us." Itachi begs. I think it over.

"No! Don't do it!" Sasuke pleads. I remember that Itachi is the one that murdered innocent members of our clan, including our parents.

"Akuma, I need your help. Tell me what to do! Please..." I plead.

"I... think you should keep fighting him." Akuma answers. I trust Akuma more than anyone so I agree with her.

I make chakra encase my arms, making them glow black. My bangs are covering my eyes, so I don't notice the senbon flying at me.

"Yami!" Gaara yells. Unfortunately for me, Gaara was to slow unscrewing the top off his gourd and sending the sand to protect me. The senbon find their marks. I fall to the ground, paralyzed. My tails and chakra retreat back into my body.

Gaara races over to me and protects me from Itachi's ongoing attacks.

"Akuma... please help." I beg at my demon.

As the needles retreat my body I start to bleed so I start to replenish my chakra.

_**(AN: Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney)**_

_**I shouldn't love you, but I want to,**_

_**I just can't turn away.**_

_**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,**_

_**I can't look away.**_

_**I shouldn't love you, but I want to,**_

_**I just can't turn away.**_

_**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,**_

_**I can't look away.**_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,**_

_**'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop.**_

_**Just so you know,**_

_**This feeling's takin' control,**_

_**Of me and I can't help it.**_

_**I won't sit around,**_

_**I can't let him win now.**_

_**Just so you know,**_

_**I tried my best to let go,**_

_**Of you but I don't want to.**_

_**I just gotta say it all out before I go,**_

_**Just so you know.**_

_**It's getting' hard to, be around you,**_

_**There's so much I can't say.**_

_**Do you want me, to hide the feelings,**_

_**And look the other way.**_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,**_

_**'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop.**_

_**Just so you know,**_

_**This feeling's takin' control,**_

_**Of me and I can't help it.**_

_**I won't sit around,**_

_**I can't let him win now.**_

_**Just so you know,**_

_**I tried my best to let go,**_

_**Of you but I don't want to.**_

_**I just gotta say it all out before I go,**_

_**Just so you know.**_

_**This emptiness is killin' me,**_

_**I'm wondering why I've waited so long.**_

_**Lookin' back I realize that it's always been there, just never spoken.**_

_**I'm waitin' here,**_

_**Been waitin' here.**_

_**Mmm oooh.**_

_**Just so you know,**_

_**This feeling's takin' control,**_

_**Of me and I can't help it.**_

_**I won't sit around,**_

_**I can't let him win now.**_

_**Just so you know,**_

_**I tried my best to let go,**_

_**Of you but I don't want to.**_

_**I just gotta say it all out before I go,**_

_**Just so you know.**_

_**Whoa.**_

_**Just so you know.**_

_**Whoa.**_

_**Thought you should know,**_

_**I've tried my best to let go.**_

_**Of you but I don't want to,**_

_**I just gotta say it all before I go,**_

_**Just so you know.**_

_**Just so you know.**_

I get up and brush the remaining senbon off my body. Dried blood is on my outfit and across my midsection, but there is no sign of a weapon entrance point. I bend some water around my and when I bend it away, leaving behind a clean refreshed girl.

"Kazekage. Go back. We can't put you in danger, the Sand Village needs you." I state dismissively. Itacki is trying to catch his breath and Akuma's clone is still distracting Kisame.

"Itachi! Kisame!" Deidara shouts behind me. I whip around to see Sasuke and Naruto (who is back to normal) lying 5 feet away, unconcious. Deidara has made a giant clay bird which is hovering, waiting for the remaining Akatsuki members to board it.

I snarl and make to stop them but a strong hand grips my shoulder, preventing me from moving. I turn to glare at the culprit, Gaara. I watch as they start to escape. Before they're out of range, I throw a shuriken and, judging by the cry of pain from Itachi, it has found it's mark.

"Take care of that cut brother!" I scream at him. He shouts profanities at me. I growl once more before shaking Gaara's restraining hand off me.

"Now, it's time for me to leave Kazekage." I state. I start to walk away, but Gaara stops me again.

"Yami, I was drunk. Please forgive me." Gaara begs.

I sigh. "It's not that easy. You betrayed my trust. I wish I could trust you again." I say sadly.

"What can I do to gain your trust again?" Gaara questions, pleadingly.

"I... don't know." I reply. I look towards Akuma's clone, who is hurt and put my hand up, making her disappear. I hang my head sadly. Gaara turns me around in his arms and kissing my passionately. My old blush rises to my cheeks.

When we break apart, Gaara sees my blush and smiles sweetly.

"I've missed that." he says before kissing me again.

"It's a start." I state breathlessly as we break apart again.

"Woooh!" Rock Lee cheers. I slowly turn my head to glare murderously at him. He yelps and dives behind Sakura. I smirk and look back at Gaara.

He is smiling brightly at me. I roll my eyes. I step out of his embrace and walk over to my brother who is smiling proudly at me.

"What's with you big bro?" I ask jokingly.

"You just beat up Kisame and Itachi all at once! Awesome!" Sasuke answers, tackling me. I fall to the ground, laughing.

"What I want to know," I choke out. "Is where my shuriken got Itachi."

Sasuke and I share a glance and then burst out laughing again. Once I've wiped the tears of laughter off my face I notice that a number of people are injured around on the field. My smile fades and I rush over to the first person I can reach.

I manipulate some water over and start to heal the man. He glows blue for a second but then gets up and stretches. I continue healing people and they thank me every time. I reach the last person and gasp. It's Kankuro, badly injured. I bend water over immediately. I wrap the water all over his body and he glows turquoise.

Once finished, Kankuro slowly stands up, testing his limbs. He grins widely at me and then rushes to me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back and then I begin to feel awkward. Kankuro still has his arms around me. I look to Gaara and beg him to help with my eyes.

He walks over, smirking, and my face turns down into an annoyed frown. He chuckles and pushes on Kankuro's shoulder. Kankuro jumps away, looking sheepish. I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

"Okay everyone. Continue making your ways home and if you spot the Akatsuki again, be sure to notify me." I say to the people on the field.

They all continue, making their way home, occasionally thanking me. I nod in acceptance to their thanks and smile.

I turn to look at my friends and family. Sasuke has his arm around Sakura's waist, Naruto is hugging Hinata, Temari is with Shikamaru and Kankuro is with Ino. I smile and feel arms wrap around my waist again. I smile and turn around to face Gaara. I put my hands on his chest and lean up to kiss him.

We are so lost in our kiss that we don't notice Sasori getting up. He looks at me with contempt and brings out a poisoned kunai. Next thing I knew there is a stabbing pain in my upper back. I cry out and pull it out. I look at the purple poison on it, mixed with my blood, and begin to feel weak.

My vision goes fuzzy and I faint in Gaara's arms.

_**In Yami's mind...**_

I can hear voices which I presume are from my friends.

"_Yami!" Gaara screams._

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke yells._

"_Sasori hit her with a poisoned kunai." Gaara cries back._

I hear a series of far away gasps.

"Gaara." I try to murmur, but my lips wont obey my will.

Out of the darkness comes Akuma, in all her black glory.

"Help me please Akuma or we'll both die." I plead.

"What am I meant to do Yami?" Akuma asks.

"Try and force the poison out like you did with the senbon." I suggest.

She tries and fails."It's because it's a liquid Yami. It's already joined with your blood." Akuma reports sadly.

My eyes well up with tears. "Will I live?"

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: Lolz. CLIFFIE!**_

_**Rachel: Come on and update already!**_

_**Ava: ... meh.**_

_**Nicole: -glares-**_

_**Rachel: R+R plze**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nicole: Hulloos hulloos hulloos!!!!!!**_

_**Ava: Great... more chapters Nikki and Rachel will force me to read.**_

_**Rachel: -tackles angrily-**_

_**Yami: -sweatdrops-**_

_**Nicole: This chapter has taken so long to write and I apologize. -hangs head in sincerity-**_

_**Ava: Nicole does not own any part of Naruto. In this fic, she only owns the plot and Akuma and Yami's personality.**_

_**Rachel: Tell me about it. -crosses arms and rolls eyes-**_

_**Yami, Rachel, Ava and Nikki: Read this story of face the consequences!!! BOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -bares vampire fangs and curves claws-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

My vision goes completely black.

"Akuma!" I call, panicking. A bright white light appears before me.

I know what this means. "No!" I yell, running away from the light. I keep running until the light is out of sight. I put my hands on my knees and lean over, trying to catch my breath.

I try calling Akuma again. After a few minutes I give up. I sit down on the ground as tears roll down my face. All of a sudden I'm tipped upside down and I plummet down, into the darkness. I see the bright white light again below me. There's no way to avoid it this time.

I cry out my denial as I pass into the light.

_**Outside Yami's mind...**_

(Neutral POV)

"No, Yami! Please..." Gaara sobs, shaking Yami's lifeless form lightly.

Sasuke is sobbing and crying out uncontrollably. Naruto and Sakura run over and deal with the pleased, half-dead Sasori, putting him out of his misery once and for all.

"Why?" Gaara yells at the heavens. "Why her? What did she ever do?" Gaara puts his forehead against Yami's again. "I don't want you to go." Gaara whispers to Yami.

Suddenly, Yami takes a staggering breath in. Gaara takes his head away and stares disbelievingly as Yami coughs feebly and her eyes flutter open. Gaara cries out in joy.

(Yami's POV)

I'm snapped back into my mind with a force. I feel my heart stutter awake again and can sense Akuma's presence. "Akuma!" I cry, happiness invading my whole being. I force myself to breathe and my eyes to open. The first thing I see is Gaara and the first thing I hear is Gaara's cry of joy.

I smile and chuckle weakly. "Guess I'm not that easy to get rid of. I pity you, you unlucky bugger." I joke, my voice hoarse and raspy. Gaara bursts into tears of relief and hugs me too tight against him.

"Um... Gaara? Yeah, I just died so I sort of need to breathe." I choke out. He lets go just enough to allow my to breathe. Sasuke is making his way over to calm Gaara, thinking that he must be hallucinating. I look in his direction and he freezes.

I smirk at him and he cries out in joy, like Gaara had.

"Yami! You're alive!" Sasuke yells, racing over as fast as he can, throwing his arms open to get ready to embrace me.

I get crushed as Sasuke drops to his knees beside me and bear hugs me.

"I repeat my earlier statement. Surprisingly, I need to breathe." I chuckle. I can feel myself gaining strength and sit up and put my head in my hand. The world seems to tip left and right and I close my eyes.

"Woah." I groan, trying my hardest to keep myself from fainting again. I bend some water over.

"Gaara. I'm going to need you to let go for a sec. I'm going to try and heal myself." I state. He reluctantly lets go but he hovers over me, ready to hold me again as soon as I'm done healing.

I bend the water over my whole body and wait for the tingling feeling that accompanies the healing to end. Once it does, I feel heaps better. I stand up and wobble a bit. Gaara catches me before I hit the ground and picks me up, bridal style.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." Sasuke explains, holding my hand as if it was a lifeline. I lean my head against Gaara's chest.

Akuma is happy dancing inside of my head. "Shukaku! Shukaku! I love you, Shukaku!" she chants.

"Erm, Akuma? Yeah, he can sorta see you, you're practically standing right beside him. You might wanna get a grip." I laugh. She lands back down on all fours and composes herself, which only makes me laugh harder.

"Shut up, Yami." Akuma grumbles. I giggle once more and then turn my focus back to where Gaara is taking me. I lean my head up and kiss Gaara's pale neck. He leans his head down and meets my lips with his.

He sighs against my lips and tips his head back up to watch where he is going. My lips are still tingling when I silently burrow my head in his chest again.

If I could sleep, I would. Seriously.

I close my eyes and listen to the beating of Gaara's heart.

_**Later (in Spongebob Squarepants fashion)...**_

I'm tucked, unbearably tight, under the crisp white sheets of the infirmary bed. The only thing that makes this bearable is that Gaara is sitting beside me in one of the cheap infirmary chairs.

"Ugh... I can't move." I complain for the hundreth time. Gaara finally reaches over and untucks my covers.

"Yay! I can breathe again!" I exclaim happily. Gaara laughs as I throw my arms around his neck in happiness.

"Nice to know." Gaara replies as he pulls away.

"I still can't believe that nurse had the nerve to say, 'Get some rest'. She should know very well I can't." I huff, pouting.

Gaara smiles adoringly at me and leans down to kiss me. I smile into the kiss and respond with joy.

"I'm glad I didn't die back there." I smile.

Gaara chuckles. "Surprisingly, I'm glad too." he agrees. I lift up my hand and put my palm to his cheek. He leans his head into my hand and closes his eyes.

I smile slightly and run my thumb lightly over his lips. He kisses my thumb and I giggle. He opens his eyes halfway and smiles at me.

"I missed you." Gaara whispers.

"I missed you, too." I reply. I sit up as much as possible and put my other hand out to hld the other side of his face. I then lean in and kiss him sweetly, the kiss soon gains passion and I run my tongue along Gaara's bottom lip.

He groans and I pull away. "I love you, Gaara."

He looks dazed before he smiles goofily and replies. "I love you too, Yami."

I sigh at how those words roll so perfectly off his tongue. I smile dreamily and my vision goes cloudy. I shake my head vigourously to try and dispell the fog, but it doesn't go away.

I put one hand on my forehead and concentrate on breathing.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Gaara asks, panicking. I shake my head to tell him I don't know. Gaara calls for a nurse and a blonde woman with a spot in the middle of her forehead races into the room. She bats my hand away from my face and does some hand signals.

My vision immediatly clears and I sway for a second.

"Two questions... what the hell was that and who the hell are you?" I gasp, looking the woman over.

She laughs and I frown. "My name is Tsunade. I'm the new Hokage. That was just an after effect of the poison." Tsunade explains. I nod.

"Is there anywhere I can get some water?" I ask politely. Gaara jumps up and races into the bathroom with a bowl in hand. I look shocked after him and smile.

Tsunade looks from me to the bathroom and back to me again. I can almost hear the cogs going in her head as she tries to put the pieces together.

She points to me. "You..." she starts. "and Gaara?"

I nod happily and she looks bewildered.

"Don't you need a glass of water, not a bowl?" Tsunade asks, watching as Gaara carefully carries the water back to me.

I shake my head. "I'm going to heal."

"We've already had medic ninjas look over you and heal them as best they can." Tsunade replies.

"They don't heal people the way I do." I insist, kissing Gaara on the cheek in thanks for the water. I bend the water over to my body as Tsunade watches in awe. I spread the water over my body and I close my eyes.

I gather my chakra and I can see myself glow a neon blue. After a couple of minutes, I bend the water away and hop off the bed. Tsunade reaches toward me in a way that is as if she thinks that I'm either going to fall or to try and restrain me.

I stretch my arms above my head and lean from left to right.

"It's great to be off that bed." I sigh.

Akuma yawns. "Up now, are we?" she asks tiredly.

I chuckle inwardly. "I could say the same to you."

"Yami, how do you feel?" Gaara asks worriedly, rushing over to my side. I smile up at him.

"Fine, a little stiff but otherwise, alright." I reply. Gaara gives a small sigh of relief and hugs me to him.

"That was... _amazing_." Tsunade suddenly exclaims. I jump slightly. I almost forgot she was there.

"It was nothing." I dismiss, pressing my face into Gaara's neck.

"How did you do it?" she continues. I point to the dark rims around my eyes.

"Take a guess." I chuckle. Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Which one are you?" she asks.

"Akuma, the ten-tailed wolf." I reply, brushing my lips against Gaara's pulse point. He shivers and tips his head upwards, giving me more access to his neck.

I hear both Gaara's and Tsunade's intake of breath. I smirk and turn to face the shocked Hokage.

"The Akatsuki are after me. I have to deal with them ASAP." I remember all of a sudden. I reach for my clothes, which are lying on a chair beside my bed and then go to stand by the window.

"You can't be serious about leaving to find the Akatsuki _now_?" Gaara asks worridly. I glance questioningly at him.

"Why not?" I ask. Gaara turns his eyes to Tsunade to see her shaking her head in disappointment. He then looks around the room shiftily, as if he has said to much.

"What has happened that you haven't told me of?" I ask hardly, glaring accusingly at Gaara and then at Tsunade.

"Well... don't act rash, but... your brother went to find Orochimaru." Tsunade replies. I freeze. "Sakura has already failed to bring your brother home."

My clothes slip through my numb fingers and land on the floor with a soft thud.

"What?" I breathe, still frozen. Tsunade repeats what she said, somewhat aprehensively, and I remain where I am standing, still shocked into paralyzation.

All of a sudden I gain control of my limbs again, pick up my clothes and race into the bathroom, incrediblay fast. I change quickly and throw my other clothes on the bed.

"Where is he? Where is that bastard, Orochimaru?!" I cry, my Sharingan taking over. Akuma growls inside me. She thirsts for blood as well.

"Yami! Calm down!" Gaara yells, trying to soothe me.

"How can I calm down when my brother has left me?" I answer, a couple of tears running down my face.

"You're not doing any good by getting angry. If you calm down, I'll put you on a team to go rescue Sasuke, but you cannot let your emotions rule you like this!" Tsunade shouts at me.

I force myself to take deep breaths and tell Akuma to do the same. If she doesn't calm down, then I can't either.

We both cool down and I sit down on the end of my bed.

"Stupid freaking unreliable piece of shit." I curse at Sasuke, kicking the chair at the end of my bed.

"You can tell him that if you see him. I promise." Gaara promises, kissing my forehead.

"You bet I will. Who will be on my team?" I question.

"Tsunade will organize that." Gaara states, helping me up.

"When will you be able to assemble them?" I ask Tsunade while looking into Gaara's eyes.

"Soon enough. In half an hour, at least." Tsunade answers, watching as Gaara steps closer to me.

"That's quite impressive." I admit, my face right next to his.

Tsunade coughs, making me look at her.

"So. It's settled then. We will leave as soon as possible. If that's alright with you, Tsunade." I ask, bowing.

"As soon as I give the word, you may leave." Tsunade replies. Gaara gulps and looks worryingly at me.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Gaara. I can take care of myself. Don't worry. Please." I sigh, kissing him gently on his lips.

Gaara fake smiles at me.

"You're on." he replies. I look sadly at him.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me. I'll be fine. Please, spend more time worrying about the others, even though I'll do my best to protect all of them." I promise, smiling in determination.

"I can't promise not to worry about you. I can't promise that on my life." Gaara admits, hugging my tightly.

"Try. Please, for me." I ask, hugging him back.

"I'll summon the team immediatly, Yami." Tsunade says awkwardly, shuffling out of the room. Gaara and I wait for her to return, saying nothing. We just bask in the unspoken words between us.

"They have arrived. Now they are preparing for the mission. Say your goodbyes, Yami." Tsunade orders.

"I'll be back before you miss me, Gaara." I swear.

"If you wanted that to happen, you wouldn't walk out of that door." Gaara argues.

"Goodbye." I farewell, giving him one more kiss. I whip out of the room in a blur, before he can say something that will hold me back. I'm out of the building before I even know it.

"I hope you're prepared, Akuma. This is going to be a long and difficult task." I warn her.

"I'm worrying about your fragile, human body. That's all I'm worried about." she replies. I stand in the courtyard for a bit, waiting for the team mates I expect to file in.

After a few minutes, Naruto, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru came up to me.

"Are you all ready?" I ask bluntly.

They nod.

I give them the orders. "Good. Kiba, you are to track Sasuke's scent and enemies' scents so that we can avoid booby traps and ambushes. You look straight ahead no matter what."

"Shikamaru, you next. Give orders quickly as to how situations plan out. Look forward as well."

"Naruto, you have quick reactions and the Shadow Clone Jutsu to aid the front and rear in an emergency. You have to be watching left."

"Choji, you are the bulkiest of our group. You are to be the final blow in an attack and you are to watch right."

"Neji, you will take care of the rear, thanks to your Byakugan. Watch the back and look for any blind spots in our formations."

"I will be in the middle, watching top and bottom. I will help you all out in battle and I will be watching all of your backs." I finish, turning to the Konoha gates.

"Let's go get my moronic brother back." I snarl. "Fall out!"

_**Later.............**_

We've been jumping for hours, Kiba has been tracking the scent of Sasuke and no attacks have slowed us down yet. I keep my eye out for any attacks from above and below. Choji has even refrained from saying anything about his hunger. For this I am glad.

"We've almost got them." Kiba whispers as we head into a light patch through the trees.

"Good. Keep it up." I answer. After another few minutes, Kiba growls.

"Report." I state.

"They've split up." he reports.

"Well, we just need to keep going." I order.

We break through the trees to see one of Orochimaru's servants in the field below us.

Choji breaks off. "Go ahead!" he yells to us.

"Good luck to you, Choji." I reply as we enter another section of the forest. Our group slowly breaks apart. First Choji, then Neji, then Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru. At the end of this, only Naruto and I are left. I look to him with a straight face and he looks back, just as serious.

We grip hands while still running, making an unspoken bond. We drop hands and we break through into another field. Waiting there is one more of Orochimaru's servants.

"Go ahead, Naruto. Try and bring Sasuke home. I will deal with this guy." I order, stopping in the field and watching as Naruto leaves.

"You know, you guys who follow Orochimaru and even Oro himself, are really starting to piss me off." I growl, taking a fighting position.

He smirks. "You won't need to worry about anything soon."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you so confident as to think you can beat me?" I smirk back.

"You'll see." he answers, running towards me. I lazily lift up my hand and he stops dead.

I yawn. "Well, this is boring." I shift my hand from side to side and his body follows my hand's movements.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he manages to get out.

"Don't worry. I'm just controlling your blood. It is a liquid after all." I laugh. I hear someone jumping towards my field. I raise my spare hand towards the sound, ready to attack.

I take a deep breath wen I realize that it's Lee.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" I ask, facing Oro's servant and shaking him around a little bit.

"I'm taking over here. Go get Sasuke back." he answers, giving me a thumbs up.

"Alright. Good luck to you." I wish, throwing the man against a tree before releasing my hold on him. I grasp hands with Lee and then take off back towards Sasuke.

I come to a place where I remember spending a lot of my time at. It has two huge statues of ninjas with there pointer and middle fingers facing up. Between them is a waterfall, which ends in a huge lake surrounded by cliff faces.

Sasuke is on the head of one of the statues while Naruto is on the head of the other. I start towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" a slippery voice asks behind me.

"Orochimaru. I'd say the pleasure is all mine, but frankly, it's not. In fact, I don't feel anything about you being here except anger. You sick perverted masochistic freak." I reply.

"You have quite a temper and either massive confidence or stupidity about you. What is your name?" he questions, tilting his head to the side and regarding me carefully.

"My name is something that doesn't concern you." I snarl.

"Oh dear. I'm hurt by that." he sighs dramatically.

"You'll be hurt in a minute." I threaten, disappearing beneath the earth. Under the ground, I take out a paper bomb and then I shoot up at him. I place the paper bomb on his back as I pass behind him. I light it with a small flame I produce.

He whips around with his katana, cutting my cheek. I hiss in surprise and pain as I flip onto the ground. Akuma heals it immediatly, leaving not even a scar.

"You're going to pay for that." I growl, whipping my katana out just as my paper bomb explodes. The smoke clears and Orochimaru has been replaced by a log.

"Shit. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I taunt, circling around. I hear a cling of metal behind me and whip around and block just as his katana is about to slice me in half.

"Too slow." I laugh, throwing his sword away from me.

"You are quick aren't you. Let's see how you handle this." he threatens, making hand signals.

Out of a poof of smoke, appears a large snake, big enough to eat me for lunch.

I smirk. "That all you got?" I chuckle. He looks taken aback.

"Try this on for size." I say, cutting my palm quickly and doing hand signals.

"Summoning Jutsu, Akuma clone, 4 tails!" I yell in my head, placing my hand against the ground. Marks appear in the earth and a poof of black smoke appears. When that clears, a four tailed Akuma stands facing the snake.

"Kill it." I order, pointing to the snake. As Akuma deals with the annoying snake, I do another technique.

"Water Style Jutsu, Rain of Needles!" I yell, doing the hand signals. All of a sudden, ice needles appear around Orochimaru and hover in mid air for a few seconds.

Then they pelt down on Orochimaru.

I can hear his pained yells as the needles pierce his skin over and over again.

Akuma backs up to me and I look at what's left of the snake. Just a bloody corpse on the ground.

"Nice job." I compliment.

"Thanks, Yami." she replies, poofing away.

I look to the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. I'm shocked to see that Naruto is surrounded by red chakra.

"Hold strong, Naruto." I whisper before looking back to the melting mass of needles. I gasp as I see that he isn't there. I hear another clink of metal behind me but I'm not quick enough to block this blow. I cry out as it pierces through my back and comes out through my stomach. I scream loudly as Orochimaru twists the sword inside me.

I feel eyes on me and see Sasuke staring at me in shock. I scream again as Orochimaru pulls the sword out of me. I fall to the ground.

"Akuma..." I gasp.

"I need water to heal this." Akuma answers frantically. Orochimaru kicks me closer to the edge. Even though it hurts, I let him. Little does he know that he's doing me a favour. Finally, we reach a point where if he kicks me once more, I'll be over the edge.

"Any last words?" Orochimaru smirks.

"I'll tell them to you when they are actually my last words." I smirk back. He scowls and kicks me in the stomach, sending me plummeting over the edge and towards the water.

"Yami!" I hear Sasuke cry faintly.

I use air to slow down my fall, but as I crash onto the surface of the water, I feel the pain of bones breaking.

"Akuma... water... all around... please..." I whisper faintly.

"Working on it." Akuma replies. "Hang in there, Yami."

"Will do." I answer, feeling pain as my bones reset themselves and the skin and everything that was pierced with Orochimaru's sword reconnects and fixes itself.

Finally, I'm fully fixed and ready to murder Orochimaru. I gather black chakra around my back, making them take the form of wings.

"Orochimaru, meet your death." I state to myself, shooting up, out of the water and towards the ledge on which Orochimaru is standing.

I see his figure turned away from the ledge and walking away. I smirk, whip out my katana and overtake the edge of the cliff, blocking the sun from reaching Orochimaru. He turns around and sees me just as my katana digs into his mid section. He coughs up blood and I wrench my sword out, wiping it clean with one quick movement.

I steal a quick glance down at the Naruto and Sasuke battle, then quickly face back to my own enemy. Haha. That's funny. For a second there, it looked as if Sasuke had massive hands for wings. I fully face back to them. No fucking way.

He does. Shit.

I jump over the edge of the cliff. This fight has gone on long enough. I spread my black chakra wings and skim across the top of the water, feeling the liquid pass beneath me. I need to stop them.

I watch, trying to gain as much speed as possible, not thinking, as Naruto uses his Rasengan and Sasuke prepares a Chidori. They jump towards each other.

"Stop!" I scream at them, reaching out. As if that'll make any difference. Just as the attacks are about to meet, I jump into the middle of them.

I scream like I've never screamed before. Sasuke's Chidori meets, instead of with Naruto's Rasengan, my chest. Naruto's Rasengan clashes with my upper spine.

My scream ends in a gurgle and I just cling onto life. Sasuke's shocked face is next to mine.

"... I'm... sorry... I... wasn't... fast... enough..... brother." I gasp to him.

"Yami, no!" Sasuke cries.

"S-sasuke... you're... a stupid... freaking... unreliable... piece of... shit." I finish. Just as I get this out, the Chidori and Rasengan blow me away, into a cliff face. I slip into darkness as I land in the water, sinking.

God damn it....

(Normal POV)

Sasuke stands in the rain, looking down on Naruto's unconcious body. He suddenly grabs his shoulder in pain and drops onto all fours. His eyes are above Naruto's. He stands back up and looks into the lake where, somewhere, the body of his sister's lies.

He leaves the scene.

On a cliff ledge, Orochimaru stands, clutching his midsection.

That was one powerful girl. Or... whatever she was. She wasn't normal. Pity... she would have been a great body to have.

He leaves the scene.

Kakashi arrives, looking down at the damage done by the two boys. He is not aware of Yami's presence being there at all.

"Those two boys had quite a fight." Kakashi gasps before jumping down to Naruto's body. He picks the boy up on his back and jumps back up to the ledge. He stands there for a while before leaving again.

He leaves the scene.

Unseen and unnoticed by anyone, a section of the lake started to turn neon blue...

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: =OOO Cliffeh!!!! xDDD**_

_**Rachel: Update again or else. -pulls out massive gun-**_

_**Nikki: AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rachel:....... Tee hee. ^.^**_

_**Ava: R + R please! =D -hugglez-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Nikki: Hello everybodies!**_

_**Rachie: Whatever Trevor. -looks out window-**_

_**Nikki: -sigh- No one appreciates me. -cries-**_

_**Rachel: -rolls eyes-**_

_**Nikki: Anyway, a couple of things need to be cleared up from the last chapter. 1) Yami left Samehada back at Konoha because it was too bulky and heavy to be used for fast travel. 2) With large injuries, Akuma needs the healing properties of the element water around her, as a tool. 3) Let's just say that Sasuke's time of turning evil was held back due to the arrival of Yami. **_

_**Ava:.... All better now?**_

_**Nikki: -checks- Yupperz! ^-^**_

_**Yami: -sweatdrop-**_

_**Rachel: Nikki doesn't own anything to do with Naruto or any lyrics used in this story.**_

_**Nikki: D= Tell me about it! Y.Y**_

_**Yami and Ava: Read on you children of meaningful literature!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I'm floating. Just... floating. No air, nothing to breathe. I'm drowning in my mind and body. The pain is excruciating. The need for air is clawing at my lungs like a carnivorous animal. The broken bones that I received when I smashed into the cliff wall stab at my body. Most importantly, though, are the holes through my chest and back. I soon feel nothing at all.

Death is peaceful. It is forgiving.

"Don't give in, Yami!" I faintly hear Akuma yell.

"Why bother in fighting it?" I whisper back.

"Find a reason to live, then I can help from there. Without your cooperation, it is no use to try and revive you!" she screams at me.

I sigh and search my memories for something worth living for. Visions of familiar people flash before my eyes. Sakura, Lee, Shika, Kiba, Naruto, Akuma, Gaara...

"Do it." I state, fighting against death.

"Yes." Akuma sighs. My mind has escaped my body, floating ever upwards. All of a sudden, I'm plummeting downwards again. I slam back into my body with unimaginable force. The pain returns to haunt me.

I open my eyes and swim upwards, needing air immediately. My head breaks the surface and I take a deep, painful breath in.

"Yami. I don't have enough chakra to heal you, but I can stop the blood coming out of the wound. You need to get to Konoha immediately." Akuma urges.

"Understood." I gasp, struggling to swim to the edge of the lake. I reach the edge and get on all fours, coughing up blood.

"Come on, Yami!" Akuma cheers, trying to get me to move faster.

"Enough... chakra... to get out?" I ask.

"Just." Akuma sighs, panicking.

"... Good..." I answer, staggering to the edge of the cliff face. I jump up and keep going until I reach the top. I cry out as I take over the top, my feet landing on firm ground again. I stagger around the top of the cliffs until I reach the spot where I came in.

I keep going on foot until I can't go any further.

"Yami, I've gained a bit of chakra. You can either use it to heal yourself a little, or send a one-tailed copy of me into Konoha to get help. Which will you be doing?" Akuma urges.

"Copy." I answer.

"Summoning Jutsu, Akuma Clone, 1 tail." I gasp. Akuma appears before me.

"Go... into Konoha... get help... I'm... counting on you..." I cough.

"Consider it done." the clone bows, racing away in a blur. I collapse to the ground, gasping and clutching my midsection.

"If... the clone... doesn't... make it... in time, Akuma...." I start.

"No, Yami! Don't think like that!" Akuma yells at me.

"I... just want you... to know... that I... am so glad... you were put... inside my body..." I finish smiling.

"Please, Yami... Don't give up. Help is coming." Akuma sobs.

"It's too late..." I whisper. "You won't... be able to... bring.. me back to... life again... I... don't have... the... strength... I'm..... sorry..." I finish, falling unconcious.

_**Earlier at Konoha..............**_

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Shizune cries, running to the emergency ward.

"What happened, Shizune?" Tsunade asks, having just finished healing most of Choji's fatal wounds.

"We have stabilized Neji Hyuuga. And there has also been news that Kakashi has returned with Naruto!" Shizune cries joyfully.

"...Only two, huh?" Tsunade asks, disappointed. "What of Yami Mitsukai-Uchiha?"

"Was she on the team?" Shizune questions, worried.

"Yes." Tsunade answers.

Suddenly, a black wolf with red eyes jumps through the doors, chased by guards.

"Miss Tsunade!" the wolf calls, bowing in front of Tsunade. "You must come. Quickly! She is not dead yet, but close to!"

"Lead me to her. Shizune, get someone to keep an eye on things around here." Tsunade orders, following the wolf after calling the guards off.

"Who are they going to rescue?" Shizune asks Shikamaru.

"Yami. I can't believe we left her behind." Shikamaru yells, punching the wall.

(Tsunade's POV)

The wolf clone in front of me is rather impressive. It's a solid figure and looks exactly like Yami except in wolf form. Yami is even unconscious and she is still able to produce such a wonderful clone. Truly impressive.

"Tsunade, what is going on with Yami? Why is her wolf summoning here?" I hear a deep voice ask beside me. I turn slightly to see Gaara gliding beside me on sand.

"Her wolf summoning is leading me to her body." I answer, following the wolf out of Konoha and into the forest.

"No..." Gaara gasps, falling behind on purpose.

"How much further?" I question the clone.

"Just down here." she answers, jumping out of the tree and onto the forest floor.

I gasp as I see Yami's body. It's amazing she's still alive. There is a hole in her chest, another on her back, bones protruding through the skin on her limbs, and dried blood all over her.

"Shit." I curse, coating my hands in healing chakra. I put my hands on her chest wound and it slowly starts closing... Too slowly.

"Come on, come on!" I urge myself. I manage to heal her enough to make the chance of her survival increase.

I pick her up and watch as the clone follows me.

"I'm remaining here so that if she dies, you will know." the clone says, answering the unspoken question in my head. I nod and put an extra burst of speed on my steps. The clone keeps up easily.

I reach the Konoha gates and see Gaara standing against the pole, a worried look on his face. I've never seen him with this expression. This girl is amazing. He takes one look at the body of Yami and cries out.

"Yami! You better live." he threatens. I can tell he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"I need to get her to an emergency room immediately." I pant. I used up quite a bit of chakra trying to heal her.

"I understand." Gaara growls, a murderous glint in his eyes. I know that it is aimed at Sasuke and Orochimaru.

We reach the hospital and shove our way through the crowds. We get to where her teammates have gathered and they have a quick glance at her.

"Fuck." Kiba swears.

"When she wakes up, I want to know her story." Shikamaru exclaims.

"_If_ she wakes up." I state to him. They gasp.

"She could die?" Naruto asks. I nod and shut the emergency room door. The emergency light is turned on.

_**One hour later....................**_

"Why is nothing working?" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in defeat. Every minute we waste, Yami gets closer to death. We've been able to heal her with a certain water technique but, when we tried it again, it failed.

"Miss Tsunade." Shizune calls.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I have an idea." she replies.

"What is it? I ask.

"You told me how the girl used her chakra to heal herself, right?" Shizune starts.

"Yes...?" I urge.

"Well, what if we gave her something that replenishes her chakra!" Shizune finishes excitedly.

The heart monitor stops.

"Shit! Whatever you're thinking of, do it!" I cry, trying to restart Yami's heart without injuring her any more.

Shizune races around, trying to find what she's thinking of. She finally comes over to me, holding a pill.

"Put it in her mouth, then get her to swallow it." I order, still trying to restart Yami's heart. Shizune obeys me and we back away from Yami's body, expecting an explosion or something.

Nothing.

Her heart is still not beating.

She is still dead.

"God damn it." I cry.

Shizune and I turn away, trying to not look at her body. I go over to the wall and am about to flick the emergency light off and tell everyone of her death, when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around and standing behind me is a transparent version of Yami. She's wearing a fluttery white dress and has black angel wings. In her arms is a ten-tailed wolf cub. She smiles and giggles at me. She then walks over to her body and touches it's forehead.

Then the spirit lies down on top of her body, sinking straight through the flesh and out of sight.

"Back away, Shizune! She's going to live!" I shout, laughing slightly maniacally. Shizune looks at me as if I've lost my mind, but before she can speak, we're blown back against the wall by a force of sheer power.

The emergency doors are blown off their hinges and her friends crowd around the opening, trying to see what's happening.

Yami's body rises off the platform on which we placed her, and black chakra whips all around her. Her eyes snap open and she takes a deep breath. Another burst of chakra spreads away from her body, sending the spectators against the wall opposite to the door and smashing all of my equiptment.

"No!" I wail.

All of a sudden, Yami started to sing.

_**(Take My Hand by Simple Plan)**_

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

Hey Hey  
Hey Hey

The raindrops  
The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

She slams back onto the table, making one last wave of chakra attack us. I watch, amazed, as all the items in the room slowly start to be put back in their right positions.

I'm still shocked when Yami coughs feebly on the platform. I race over to her and look down on her body. It's fully healed, as in muscles and tissues and stuff, but there are strange marks all over her body. They take the form of twisted diamonds, intricately patterned together. When Yami shifts slightly, they sparkle.

"What the hell is this?" I ask myself, placing one of my fingers against one of the marks.

Yami cries out in pain and twists away from my fingers, only succeeding in making the marks move, therefore putting herself in more pain.

"... How are you alive?" I ask her, knowing she probably won't answer me. She doesn't. I grab some bandages off of the table to my left and start wrapping them over her marks.

She whimpers but stays strong. I help her sit up and get her a glass of water.

"... It hurts..." she whimpers. I'm surprised at her showing any form of weakness. She's too much like her brothers, more than she realizes.

"It's ok. You'll be fine." I answer, helping her up. She limps alongside me, breathing shallowly but saying nothing more to complain.

Her friends are getting back up off of the ground after being thrown against the wall, at least twice.

"As I take Yami to a wing, can someone get Gaara?" I ask once they're finished making up and such things. Naruto reluctantly runs off to find Yami's partner.

(Yami's POV)

"Yami! I knew you would make it! Well done, little one." Akuma cries. I wince in pain.

"W-what are th-these marks?" I ask, feeling burning all over my body.

"Oh... I don't actually know. Maybe they came with the massive amount of chakra?" Akuma suggests, still happy that we're alive.

"Akuma... it hurts." I gasp, not realizing that I said the last part out loud.

I hear a woman's voice reply, "It's ok. You'll be fine."

"Tsunade?" I ask Akuma. She nods in response. I lean on the lady and limp out of the door. I'm swamped by my teammates. Naruto is apologizing like crazy about hitting me with his Rasengan. I don't reply. Shikamaru apologizes for leaving me behind. I don't reply to that either.

"As I take Yami to a wing, can someone get Gaara?" Tsunade asks. Naruto goes. We slowly start moving towards a wing.

We finally make it to a room. I just sit down on the bed when running footsteps can be heard, then a sliding sound as someone stops in a hurry outside of my room. The sliding door slams open and Gaara is standing there, eyes wide and breathing hard.

"I told you there was no need to worry." I gasp, smiling slightly at him before clutching my side and coughing.

"Yami..." Gaara sighs, slowly walking over to me.

"I'm here." I answer. He hugs me around my middle. This hurts like hell. I bite my bottom lip and tears of pain escape my own eyes.

"You're putting her in pain, Gaara." Tsunade scolds.

He looks at my face and then lets go. "You looked like death itself, Yami." he admits.

"I felt like it, too." I sigh.

"You, Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami, are an amazing ninja. It would be interesting to see you go up against someone like Kakashi, or Jiraiya." Tsunade praises, mumbling the last bit to herself and walking out the door, thinking and laughing maniacally.

Gaara and I look after her with wide eyes. _**( O.O )**_ I look out of the window.

"I seem to always attract trouble, don't I?" I sigh, wincing as I move farther onto the bed.

"You do." Gaara replies, making the top half of the bed rise so that I can sit down fully on the bed.

He helps me do that as my teammates and more come into my room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back." I apologize, before anyone else can get a word in.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be." Naruto denies, sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"Yami, what happened to you?" Shikamaru asks, finding a spare spot on the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" I question. The reply with a very firm positive.

"Okay. Well, I'll start at where Shika left. Naruto and I came to a field where another of Orochimaru's servants were standing. I told Naruto to go on." I begin. Naruto looks down in shame.

"I controlled the blood in his body for a few minutes before Lee came onto the field." I smile at Lee and he blushes slightly.

"I left him then. I got to the Valley where Naruto and Sasuke were and I was about to join them, when Orochimaru himself got in my way." I ignore the gasps.

"I called him a sick, perverted, masochistic freak. I didn't tell him my name. I went beneath the ground, shot up, put an active paper bomb on his back and jump away. He managed to cut my cheek, though. That was simple for Akuma to heal. Turned out, the Oro I put the bomb on was a substitution."

"He was behind me so I turned around just fast enough to block what would've been a fatal blow. He summoned a big-ish snake and I taunted him. As a counter, I summoned a four tailed Akuma. She killed it well. I did a Water Style Needle attack on Oro and turned to the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had red chakra surrounding him. I wished him to stay strong."

"When I turned back to my fight, Oro wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was behind me again but I wasn't quick enough. He stabbed his sword through my back and out my stomach. He twisted it inside me and yanked it out. Akuma needed water to heal that wound so I let Orochimaru kick me until I reached the edge of the cliff. He kicked me again and I fell into the water, breaking a couple of bones."

"Akuma healed me, then I made my chakra into wings. I flew up and stabbed Oro in through the back and through the front, like he did to me. I pull my sword out and look to the Sasuke and Naruto battle again. Sasuke had hands for wings, which freaked me out, and they were gathering really powerful attacks to hit each other with. I couldn't let this happen."

"I flew down between the attacks and ended up getting hit by both. I told Sasuke he was a stupid freaking unreliable piece of shit." I smiled at Gaara at this.

"I was blown into a cliff wall I broke bones and fell into the water. I almost drowned. I died." I pause here, taking a couple of breaths.

"You died? Then what happened?" Naruto asks, leaning more towards me.

"Orochimaru left. Sasuke left. Kakashi took you away. I was left for dead, literally. Akuma resurrected me, but didn't have the chakra to heal me. We had enough for her to stop the blood and for us to get out of the valley. I started back to the village, ignoring the pain. I stopped when I couldn't go any further."

"Akuma said she had regained enough chakra to either heal me a little or for us to send a one-tailed copy of her into the village. I chose the copy option, knowing that it would be the best option. I fainted then. Next thing I know, I'm in a surgery room with these painful marks on me but no other form of injury." I finish. They say silent for a while.

"... I'm disappointed in myself, though." I admit.

"Why should you be? You've done what none of us could have even believed was possible to do." Kiba exclaims.

"... But Sasuke got away." I state, my eyes watering slightly. Sakura looks depressed at this.

"You and Naruto did all you guys could. We can't ask any more of you." Shikamaru answers, petting my head.

"Well, my next objective is approaching fast." I sigh.

"What is that?" Naruto asks.

"Get Itachi before he gets me, or anyone I love." I reply, glaring out of the window.

"Get well first." Lee orders. I smile slightly, then turn to him.

"What happened after I left you?" I question him.

"Well, I fought him for a bit. Turns out he has strong bones, seriously. He was about to finish me off when Gaara saved me." Lee smiled, winking and sticking his thumb up.

I look at Gaara. "Really? What happened then, Gaara?"

"He was about to kill me when he died." he answered simply. I look at him questioningly at his coldness. He averts his gaze. I'll question him about it later.

"What happened to the rest of you?" I ask, excited to listen to their stories. They all tell their own and we all laugh at appropriate moments and joke about little things. After an hour or so, the group breaks apart, going to their separate rooms.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" I ask, frowning at him. He averts his eyes again.

"This is hard for me, Yami." Gaara admits. "I... I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?" I question.

"Keep this relationship going. All my life, I've learnt to love only myself, fighting only for myself." Gaara states.

"So... what? You're breaking up with me?" I ask.

"Not for forever. Just a while." He answers, finally looking at my face. I hide my tears and nod.

"Fine. Okay." I reply, turning away.

"Yami-" Gaara starts.

"I'm tired. Please go." I state abruptly.

He leaves without another word and I curl my legs up to my chest and put my cheek on my knees.

"That was harsh." Akuma sighs. I nod.

I bend some water over and spread it on my body, numbing the pain of my marks. I get off the bed and look at my weapons and clothes at the end of my bed. An assistant brought them in when we were talking.

All of a sudden, a kunai flies in through the window and I need to dodge to avoid having it go through my head. Instead, it buries itself into the wall above my bed. I rip the note attached off of it and then look out the window. Seeing no-one, I open the letter, thankful to see it isn't a paper bomb.

It reads,

_**Dear Yami,**_

_**We have formally invited you to join our little, modest group, the Akatsuki. If you do not comply, we are giving our early condolences to you about all of your friends having 'accidental' deaths.**_

_**Hoping to see you soon,**_

_**Akatsuki**_

"I can't let them get my friends." I whisper to Akuma, already having made my decision.

"I'm with you, whatever you do." Akuma pledges. I smile.

I walk to the bathroom with my clothes without anyone noticing.

Once I have my own clothes on and am back in my room, I strap my katana and Samehada to my waist. Instead of around my stomach, I put my headband around my spare wrist. I have bandages wrapped around my chest, abdomen, upper arms and upper legs. I pack what little belongings I have and start to write a note to Naruto and the others.

"Just like three years ago, hey Yami." Akuma sighs.

"Yeah. Except this time, I don't think I'm coming back." I reply, putting my note with a black jade rose.

I walk out of my doorway and to Naruto's room. I sneak in silently and put my letter and flower on the table beside his bed. I sneak back out and sign out of the hospital log book, ignoring the sleeping desk clerk. I step into the fresh air.

"Where to now?" I ask my demon.

"An Akatsuki member will eventually come for you." Akuma says. I shrug.

"I'll see which member I run into first." I reply, taking off into the trees.

"They will come sooner than you think." Akuma states.

"How can you be sure?" I scoff.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Two members coming up fast."

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Ava: Px**_

_**Nikki: ?.?**_

_**Rachel: -.-"**_

_**Yami: O.o**_

_**Nikki: Hope you liked it!**_

_**Yami: Hehe.. Ima evil!!!! =D**_

_**Rachel: -cuts you slice of cake-**_

_**Ava: Mmm... cake... GIMME!!!!! -snatches-**_

_**Yami: R + R plze! =D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Nikki: Oooooooooooooooooooo....... -wailing like ghost and shines torch under chin for dramatic effect-**_

_**Ava: -womanly scream-**_

_**Everyone: ... -sweatdrop-**_

_**Rachel: -writing in secret, extra-special, heavy duty, no-one-can-look-inside-this-awesome-thing diary of awesomeness-**_

_**Yami: ...Yoink! -steals and runs away-**_

_**Rachel: -rolls eyes- Little does she know that this is my actual secret, extra-special, heavy duty, no-one-can-look-inside-this-awesome-thing diary of awesomeness -pulls out real diary- and that one is full of naked pictures of Guy-sensei.**_

_**Yami's scream from far away: Ahhhhhhhh! The images!!!!!!!!!! They BBBBUUUUUUUUUUURRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!**_

_**Guy-sensei: You know you love it! XD**_

_**Everyone: ... Ewwww....**_

_**Guy-sensei: -cries- At least I have my youthfulness! -looks in mirror- Ah! Is that a wrinkle??!! The world is dead to me now! -dies-**_

_**Nikki: Heehee! Let's poke him with stuff!**_

_**Ava: Okay!**_

_**Rachel: I have a pointy stick!**_

_**All: -poking Guy-sensei with stick- pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepo-**_

_**Guy-sensei: AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!! -screams and runs away-**_

_**Everyone: ...O.o**_

_**Rachel: -sigh- Such a Drama Queen...**_

_**Guy-sensei in distance: It's KING! KKIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Nikki: Suuure it is... I don't own Naruto or any lyrics used in this fic. Yayz for random disclaimers! ^.^**_

_**Sasuke: Read on.**_

_**Nikki: Go in the corner Emo Boy.**_

_**Sasuke: I am not Emo!!!! Y.Y -sulks in corner-**_

_**Rachel: -smuggles-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I drop from the branch onto the ground below and wait for the Akatsuki members that are stalking me to catch up.

"I'm starting to think this isn't a wise decision..." Akuma sighs.

"Even if it is a trap, I can't let my friends' lives hang on my decision." I tell her, turning around as two people clothes in black cloaks with red clouds drop down to the ground behind me.

"Well, well, well. Kept my sword, I see?" I hear Kisame chuckle as he takes his straw hat-thing off.

"Stop saying such perverted comments to my_ sister_, Kisame." Itachi scolds, taking his hat off too. I see a scar going from the top left half of his forehead and going down to about half an inch under his eye. I smirk, knowing that I gave him that. "You've decided to come with us, then?"

"No. I've come to eat some fairy floss." I taunt sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Kisame chuckles. "The others are just going to _love_ you."

"Let's go. Get her tied up. They are waiting." Itachi orders.

Kisame ties my wrists together with chains and ties a chain collar around my neck. Of course, he has a lead. He smirks at my predicament.

"I can still beat you, Kisame. With no hands." I scowl.

"What's with all these bandages, sister?" Itachi asks, poking a finger into my stomach. I hiss with pain. The effect of the water is starting to fade away.

"Tender, huh?" Itachi continues, prodding my stomach again. I only wince in reaction.

"Time to go." Itachi states, jumping up into the tree line. Kisame jumps up, hoping to half choke me with the chain, but I'm quicker than him, so I get up in time. He pouts. Sooo not a good look for him.

We keep going in silence until we reach a cave.

"Wow. A dark, dirty cave. Impressive hideout." I taunt sarcastically again.

They ignore my comment and the big rock that covers the entrance, parts. I sigh. Fun.

Kisame tugs on my lead and I scowl at him, but follow him anyway. I go through the entrance and around me are more people in cloaks. I know that Deidara is amongst them, and that Sasori is no longer among them, thanks to yours truly.

The members of the Akatsuki scowl at me, hating me for killing one of their members. I scowl back at them.

Kisame yanks the leash that I'm attached too, so that I'm thrown onto my knees, on the ground, in the middle of the circle. They chuckle evilly at me.

"Get on with it." I growl.

"Have you accepted our invitation?" one of the cloaked members asks me.

"Well, would I be here if I hadn't?" I question harshly.

"True. We do overpower you." the member thinks. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe outnumber, but I doubt that you overpower me." I scoff. They all glare at me. Kisame grabs the lead and yanks back so that my head snaps up. I shake my head and send a bit of chakra down the lead, breaking it.

"Asshole." I curse, standing up and melting the rest of the chains.

I put one hand on my hip and regard them all curiously.

"Well, do you accept me?" I ask, thoroughly bored.

"The true question is, are you willing to take a blood oath to swear your loyalty to us?" the supposed "leader" questions back.

I drop my hand from my hip and suddenly feel vulnerable.

"I suppose." I whisper.

"Well, I'll deal with this then." Itachi laughs, taking my Suna headband and putting a long scratch across the metal. I wince. There goes any chance of getting back into society. He gives it back to me.

"Your hand, Yami." Itachi requests. I nervously give him my hand and slits right across the palm. I hiss. He cuts his own palm with just a wince. He puts our palms together and I shudder as a cold ripple goes through me.

"It's done." Itachi states after a while, taking his palm back. Akuma heals the gash without pause. Itachi throws a cloak that matches his at me, as well as a ring having the symbol for 'wolf' on it.

"Get those on." he orders as the other members disperse.

I slip my arms through the sleeves and do up the front. I put the ring on my middle finger on my right hand. The neck of the cost comes up to my chin and it is tighter than Itachi's and Kisame's cloaks.

"Told you she could pull it off, Itachi." Kisame smirks, waggling his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes at him.

I remember the note that I left for Naruto and I stalk off.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know that you just lost Sasuke, but you are about to lose me, too. I don't belong here. I belong with one of my brothers, and I'd rather die than join Orochimaru. That leaves only one option I'm afraid._

_Whatever you do, don't come after me. I'm already gone. You'll just be wasting your time. I won't come back before I'm a fully fledged Akatsuki member._

_Tell everyone I love them. Especially Gaara. Please._

_Final farewell,_

_Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami._

By the love of God, I hope he stays away.

_**About a month later..........**_

"Wanna dual? I wanna get my sword back." Kisame asks, chuckling evilly and rubbing his hands together.

"Sure, I suppose." I shrug. Kisame smiles widely, revealing all of his pointy teeth, and he leads me outside, into a field.

At the end of the dual, I'm standing above Kisame, holding Samehada just above his throat. I laugh and wrap it back up in bandages.

"Just take it." I chuckle, holding the handle out to him.

"No. I want to earn it back fair and square." Kisame refuses.

"You have more pride than I expected, Fish." I smirk.

"You have more strength than expected, Dog." he smirks back. I roll my eyes and sheath Samehada.

"You keep good care of that, hear?" Kisame states, worrying about his sword.

"I promise." I reply, smiling a bit at him.

"Yes! Got her to smile." Kisame cheers to himself.

"You know, you're the only female member of the Akatsuki, apart from Konan." Itachi sighs, stretching out in the sun.

"Who are the members of the Akatsuki, anyway? You still haven't told me and it's been, what, a month?" I ask, sitting down beside him.

"Well, there's Kisame, myself, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Konan, Pain, Zetsu, Kakuzu and now you." Kisame lists, counting off on his fingers and sitting on my other side.

"I know Deidara, you two, a bit of Tobi and that's about it." I reply.

"Well, you're going to be learning a lot more about Zetsu soon. You'll be partnered with him tomorrow. You're training period with Kisame and I has been completed." Itachi informs me.

"Oh..." I sigh, looking down. "Okay. What's Zetsu like?"

Itachi and Kisame share a glance.

"Well... he's... got an... interesting... personality?" Kisame attempts. Itachi rolls his eyes.

"Zetsu looks like a Venus Fly Trap, but has two parts to his body, a black part and a white part. He sometimes has arguments between the two. He seems very trustworthy, but he's a cannibal." Itachi describes.

"...Cannibal?" I gasp.

"Yeah. He's the one we send out to spy and clean up any bodies we don't want anyone to see." Itachi finishes.

I groan and fall back on the grass so I'm lying down.

"Don't worry. It's only until when, if ever, you find a new partner." Kisame comforts.

"Woo." I cheer unenthusiastically, twirling my pointer finger around above my head in a small circle.

Kisame chuckles a bit. Itachi, Kisame and I have actually gotten close this past month. Itachi told me that it was Sasuke who abandoned me at the lake and he said that he was also the one who abandoned me at the end of the Uchiha clan slaughter. I have to admit, I saw his point.

"Sorry again about the scar, Itachi." I sigh again.

"Don't worry. Not the only one I have, won't be the last I'll get." he replies. The three of us lie there for a while, just watching the sunset and forgetting about the troubles in life.

_**The Next Day........**_

"Yami, Pain wants you." Itachi states. I follow him to the middle of the cave. Pain is there, along with Zetsu.

"Yami. From now on, you are to be partnered with Zetsu. You have the ability to manipulate Earth, which will allow you to keep up with Zetsu. You are the offensive half of the team." Pain orders.

"Alright." I sigh. Zetsu and I walk out of the meeting area.

"We'll find you when a mission has been given to us." A side of Zetsu informs me.

"Okay. See you then." I reply. Zetsu melds into the closest tree and I make my way back to Itachi and Kisame. I sigh and kick a rock ahead of me.

"This is going to be another boring day." I mutter, kicking the rock again.

"How can you be so sure?" a male voice asks ahead of me. I look up and see an Akatsuki member with silver hair and violet eyes.

"Who are you?" I scowl.

"Hidan." he replies, regarding me carefully. I roll my eyes and push past him.

"Another girl, huh?" he observes behind me. I turn back around to face him.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" I ask, one eyebrow raised.

He shrugs and walks off.

"What a jerk." Akuma laughs. I scoff at him, roll my eyes again and find Kisame and Itachi.

"What did Pain want?" Kisame questions, once I have found them. They were in the bedroom that the three of us shared, playing chess.

"He was just informing me of the new partner that I'm receiving. Zetsu, like you said, Itachi." I reply, laying down on my bed and watching them absentmindedly.

"Who's winning?" I ask, laughing at the frustrated expression on Kisame's face.

"Itachi, of course. The smartass." Kisame scowls.

Kisame moves his only knight and Itachi moves his Queen to finish the trap he's set up.

"Check mate." Itachi announces. Kisame curses, knocking the board to the floor and stomping over to his bed. He falls face down onto his pillow. I laugh at his bad sportsmanship.

"Care for a game, Yami?" Itachi questions.

"Sure." I reply, getting up and taking Kisame's spot, setting the board up with my chakra.

_**Two hours later.........**_

"Check... mate." I smirk, leaning back in the chair. Kisame cheers and Akuma smiles at me.

"Nice game, little sister." Itachi compliments.

"Why, thank you." I say, smiling.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Kisame yawns.

"Me too." Itachi agrees.

"Night then." I farewell.

I shower in the bathrooms, then sneak back into the room. I lie on my bed for a while before I walk back out of the room quietly and go for a walk.

"The downers of not sleeping." I grumble.

"Sorry, Yami." Akuma apologizes.

"Nah. It's ok." I dismiss, walking outside and to Itachi, Kisame and my spot. It's a meadow with trees all around and the sound of a river can be heard. It's got a little bump in the ground in the middle, making the ground higher there. I walk onto the top of that mound and turn my face up to the moon.

I clutch my Akatsuki cloak tighter together, trying to keep out the cold. I lie down on the mound and close my eyes, my hair turning white in the moonlight.

"May Tobi join you?" Tobi's voice asks, coming from nowhere. I look up and smile as I see Tobi's mask above my face.

"Of course, Tobi." I answer.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaims, lying down beside me. We're quiet for a bit.

"Yami never sleeps?" Tobi asks.

"No, Tobi. I don't." I smile patiently.

"Why is that?" Tobi continues.

"I can't tell you." I answer, still patient.

"Why?" Tobi questions.

"It's a secret." I reply.

"Alright." Tobi finishes.

"Tobi, un!" I hear someone yell at the edge of the field.

Tobi and I stand up. Deidara enters the field, looking angry at Tobi.

"There you are, un!" Deidara snarls. He looks at me and his expression melts. My hair is white, my eyes more bloody than ever and my Akatsuki cloak has opened and is flying behind me.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi calls, running over to Deidara.

"No need to worry, Deidara. Tobi and I were talking." I explain, smiling. Deidara blushes a bit. Deidara is one of the three surviving Akatsuki members that know my secret. In case you haven't guessed, my demon is the secret.

"Oh, okay." Deidara says. "Let's go, Tobi, un."

"Alright!" Tobi replies excitedly.

"Bye, Tobi." I wave.

"Bye-bye, Yami-sempai!" Tobi farewells, waving hugely. I chuckle and face back to the moon, smiling and closing my eyes.

"Deidara-sempai, why are you looking at Yami-sempai like that?" I hear Tobi question innocently.

"Be quiet, un!" Deidara orders. I hold in a chuckle as I hear them leave. I let it out as soon as there out of range.

_**Two weeks later...............**_

"Please, don't kill me!" the man begs in front of me.

"Orders are orders." I answer simply, dealing the final blow.

My first kill. My eyes harden.

"Congratulations, Yami." Zetsu congratulates. I don't reply and head back to Headquarters.

_**Three months later..............**_

A girl my age is crying and injured. Her entire family has been slaughtered by Orochimaru's followers.

She is a ninja of the Hidden Village of the Snow. She has shock white hair and icy eyes. Her outfit is sort of like mine, but completely white.

I kneel in front of her.

"Join the Akatsuki. Become my partner. You have nothing left, now." I suggest. She looks up at me, my marks hidden behind bandages that go up my throat now and my eyes, hair and outfit contrasting hers in every way.

She nods.

_**One year later...................**_

Ahira Yakamaru stands beside me, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak and her ring, Tiger, on her left pinkie finger. She is much like me, we are best friends and partners. She knows my secret, and is the only one that I've shown my marks to. My marks have spread to cover my arms and legs and has patterns on my forehead and neck. I won't be able to hide them much longer.

My power and chakra has increased and Itachi has started to show some affectionate feelings towards my partner. Their budding love makes me slightly sickened, even though I care heavily for them both.

Our contrasting hair and eyes are really what makes us get along. Opposites can be the worst of enemies, or, in our case, the best of friends.

The room I used to share with just Itachi and Kisame, now houses Ahira as well. Itachi and Ahira, as we speak, are sitting on his bed talking quietly. Kisame is out training, and I'm left with nothing.

I've become friends with Tobi and Zetsu, a little. Tobi may be annoying at some points, but is usually innocent and sweet, picking flowers for me when we're out walking, and holding my hand as he shows me something he's been wanting to.

Also, many Akatsuki members have shown a different type of interest in me, the heavier type. Hidan, Kisame and Deidara are the main culprits. Kisame and I started out being acquaintances, then we progressed to friends, but now he wants more than that. I'm even starting to think that Tobi has a bit of a crush on me. This is getting ridiculous.

I get up and walk out the bedroom with an unheard farewell in my brother and best friend's direction. I walk into the cold stone passageway and lazily stroll down the seemingly empty corridor. I see the parting of the passage up ahead. One passage leads outside, and one leads to the meeting hall. I walk past the door that leads to Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Deidara's sleeping quarters.

"Yami-sempai!" Tobi calls, glomping me from the shadows of the wall. I laugh as I try to regain my balance. I'm about to fall over when someone stops me from falling. I look behind me and see Hidan, his hands holding me upright.

"Thanks, Hidan." I thank, smiling a bit nervously. I had to admit, he wasn't ugly.

"Hn." he answers.

"Tobi has missed Yami-sempai!" Tobi exclaims.

"But, Tobi, I saw you just yesterday." I chuckle.

"Tobi still missed Yami-sempai. Tobi is a good boy!" he admits, hugging me again. I notice that Hidan is still behind me, and his hand is still on my shoulder.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask, aiming my question at Tobi.

"Sure." come two answers. One is from Tobi, and one is from Hidan. I look up at him and curse to myself. He seems to like this.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask Tobi, as the three of us walk up the passage that leads outside.

"Does Yami-sempai know anywhere new?" Tobi asks. I smile at him.

"I can find somewhere new to go, if that's what you would like." I suggest.

"Yes please, Yami-sempai!" Tobi squees, running around in a little circle once we're outside.

I put my left hand to the earth, close my eyes and put my pointer and middle fingers on my right hand up. I look around the forest, without even moving. I smile once I see somewhere.

"You're going to love the place I've found, Tobi." I state, walking into the forest. Tobi skips ahead, looking at anything and everything. We're in no hurry to get back to Headquarters, so we walk along the forest floor. Hidan speeds up to catch up with me and then walks beside me.

Hidan and I say nothing to each other on the way there. Occasionally, Tobi runs back to me and pulls me over to something interesting that he's found. I always smile and act interested, sometimes I actually am. He finds the most interesting things.

Just as we are about to get there, Tobi runs off. We walk slower, not really worrying about him not finding his way back, but slowing anyway. He returns with a beautiful flower. It's a bright purple, that fades into a velvety dark purple in the middle.

"For you, Yami-sempai!" Tobi announces, handing the flower to me.

"Thanks, Tobi. It's beautiful." I smile.

"Can Tobi give Yami-sempai a hug?" he asks.

"Yes, Tobi." I reply, laughing a bit and hugging him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he cheers, running a bit ahead of us after the hug. I laugh again and tuck the flower behind my ear. Hidan is still silent.

"Are we almost there, Yami?" Hidan finally asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I reply.

"I don't think I can stand much more of Tobi's bright attitude." he shudders. I laugh.

"I think of it as a nice break. He's pretty much the only happy, carefree member of the Akatsuki. It's nice to have a break from all the serious unavoidable impending doom." I state.

"Tobi!" I call as he takes the wrong turn. "This way! We're almost there."

"Yay!" Tobi squees, racing in front of me in super speed. Tobi bumped me as he went past, knocking me into Hidan. My back lands on him chest and he puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I look up to his face and he looks down.

"Thanks again, Hidan." I state, blushing a tiny bit. For over a year, the Akatsuki is as far as I've gone with guys. Apart from the ninjas I'm meant to assassinate.

Ahead of us, Tobi pushes apart some ferns and runs to the place I've found for him, crying out how pretty it is. I jump away from Hidan and start walking up to the entrance. He follows and we push apart the ferns.

When we step into the sunshine, we are on the top of a water fall. Looking down, I can see a lake and a rainbow coming from the mist of the waterfall. Around the lake, is slightly hilly. It is covered with grass and flowers. It's beautiful. Tobi is running around, chasing a butterfly. That is, until he falls into the lake. I laugh at him.

"Still hate bright things, Hidan?" I ask before I step off the edge and plummet to the bottom of the waterfall. I freeze the water beneath me so that I land on solid ground. I walk to Tobi, freezing where I walk and unfreezing where I leave.

"Right there, Tobi?" I chuckle. He holds a hand out to me and I take it, thinking he wants to come out. Little did I know, Tobi had planned the whole thing out. He grasps my hand, but pulls on too hard. I topple over and fall in the water beside him, fully clothed with my cloak and everything.

I go beneath the surface and swim back up. I take a breath as I come up and I laugh with Tobi.

"Yami-sempai is all wet now! Tobi is a good boy!" he states, flapping his arms on the surface of the water, spraying my with tiny droplets. I laugh and hold my arms in front of my face to protect me from the water droplets.

I get out of the water, take my cloak, headband, fishnets and boots off and draw the water from them. I leave them in the sun to warm up as I go back into to swim. I dive in and swim towards Tobi underwater. I push to the surface and shake my hair, showering Tobi with water.

"Yami-sempai!" Tobi laughs. "Stop it!"

We laugh a bit more before realizing that Hidan is just about to jump in too. He's taken his cloak, shoes and shirt off, leaving him in only his pants. He _really_ isn't ugly.

He dives in the water, rising to the surface near us. His silver hair is sticking to his face and uppers neck. Water droplets slowly make their way into his eyes, making him blink repeatedly. I laugh.

"Watch Tobi, Yami-sempai!" Tobi calls.

"Alright, Tobi. I'm watching." I reply, facing away from Hidan to face Tobi. Tobi starts to freestyle up and down the lake, calling out to me every so often. I'd reply with a "Well done, Tobi." or a "I'm impressed, Tobi." or something along those lines.

"Why are you wearing bandages in the water, Yami?" Hidan asks from surprisingly close behind me. I turn around quickly and his face is right in front of mine, making me need to lean a back a bit to have some space.

"Wounds." I reply.

"But you've had those since you've come here. Shouldn't they been healed? Especially with those amazing healing powers you have." he continues, swimming closer to me. I back away slowly and he copies me.

"Um... W-well, you see..." I stutter. Suddenly, I feel the edge of the lake against my back. Hidan puts his hands on either side of me, blocking my escape with his arms and body. His mouth is so close, I can feel his breath on my face.

"Hidan-sempai! What are you doing to Yami-sempai?" Tobi questions, a question mark above his head.

"Trying to get some answers out of her." he replies, pressing his body right up against mine.

I look into his violet eyes with wide bloody eyes. All of a sudden, a wave of caution and arriving danger overwhelms me. I gasp and close my eyes. Heading to the Akatsuki hideout, is Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee and his team, Hinata and her team, Shikamaru and his team as well as the Sand Siblings.

"If I were you, Yami, I'd be moving as fast as possible to Headquarters." Akuma states.

"Shit!" I curse, sinking into the earth and reappearing near my clothes.

"Get out! Headquarters is being attacked!" I yell, drawing the water out of my clothes and putting my shoes, headband, fishnets and cloak back on. I wrap my headband around neck. Hidan and Tobi are still wet. I draw the water from them too. They get their clothes on fast.

"Grab my arms!" I order. They do this, trusting me.

"Hold on as tight as you can. Don't let go, or you'll be lost." I warn, sinking beneath the earth with them attached. I mold the earth around the three of us and shoot to Headquarters, keeping one eye on where we're going and the other on the approaching danger.

"We'll make it just in time to warn the others." I exclaim, putting as much speed into my travel as possible. We reach Headquarters in seconds. I raise out of the earth and let go of the two of them.

"Wait here. If any come early, contain but don't kill them if it's avoidable." I cry, already running to find the others. I race into my room.

"Konoha Ninjas approaching fast." I report into my room, grabbing my cane hat before warning Deidara's room. I tell Pain and the Akatsuki follow me out in the open. We wait for a few seconds. I put my hat on my head, the dangling bits hiding most of my face.

"Are you sure that their coming, Yami?" Itachi asks. I glare back at him and my lip curls up into a snarl.

"Positive." I growl.

"Here comes the bite and the bark, Itachi." Kisame warns jokingly. I roll my eyes at him. I stand with Ahira, Itachi and Kisame in the back row. In front of us is Tobi, Deidara and Hidan, in the second front row is Kakuzu and Konan and in the front is Pain's Deva path.

The leaves part in the trees and the Akatsuki look at that spot. I hear clinking metal around, the noise so slight, only I could hear it.

I immediately put up a earth circle around my fellow Akatsuki. The weapons thrown embed themselves in the earth and I hear a small crackle. I thrust the earth away, just as the paper bombs explode.

"Nice one, Yami." Akuma compliments.

"Thanks." I reply. Naruto and Sakura jump down from the trees in front of us.

"Yami?" Naruto calls. I stand still and tilt my head forward, obscuring my face further. "Where have you been keeping her?"

"Go, Yami. Just show them you're here." Itachi murmurs, pushing me forward a bit.

I glance at him and then at Ahira. She nods. I sigh and walk out of the formation, my hair tucked into my cloak and my hat showing nothing really.

"Who are you? Tell us where Yami is!" Sakura orders.

"She's closer than you think." I grumble to them, making my voice sound deeper and nothing like my real voice.

"Just tell her where she is or we will force the answer out of you!" Naruto yells at me. I smirk under my hat.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the other member of your team? Sasuke Uchiha, was it?" I taunt. Naruto cringes and then runs at me, full of anger, with his kunai raised.

I raise my hand, bending the blood in his body. He stops.

I realize my mistake too late.

Shit. They know that move.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: Teehee!! ^-^ Cliffiiiiiie!!!! xD**__**  
Rachel: Yesh, Nikki. Cliffie. -rolls eyes-**_

_**Ava: =D Do you like waffles?**_

_**Everyone: Yeah, I like waffles! **_

_**Ava: Do you like pancakes?**_

_**Everyone: Yeah, I like pancakes!**_

_**Ava: Do you like french toast?**_

_**Everyone: Yeah, I like french toast! (Nikki: I don't!! -raises hand-)**_

_**Everyone: Na na na. Can't wait to get a mouthful!!!! Yay!**_

_**Nikki: R + R plze!!! Luvs ya!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Nikki: Hulloooz!!!!!! I think I'm running out of ideas for this intro thing. O-O That's not good.**_

_**Rachel: Pssshaw.**_

_**Ava: Magic flying rainbow donkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone: ftw? O-O**_

_**Ava: Taht's what i am!**_

_**Everyone: -_-"**_

_**Nikki: I own nothing to do with Naruto or any lyrics used. I only own my OCs. Yay! Oh, btw, SSSSPPPPOOOOIIIILLLLEEEERRRRSSSS!!!!! Also, I'm highly aware that Yami didn't actually write the song she has in her letter. This one is called Vienna and it's by The Fray.**_

_**Everyone: EEENNNNNNNJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Nikki: Yayz!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

"Yami?" Sakura asks, trying to peer under my hat. I duck my head lower to hide my face better from her peering eyes.

A kunai tings from the branch to my left and I look that way. One zooms towards me, I deflect it but it snags my hat, pinning it to the tree on my right. I look up at Naruto and Sakura and shake my head, my hair flying out. I look at them with my blood red eyes and they know who it is immediately.

"Wh... what have you _done_?" Naruto asks.

"Found truth. Found peace. Found pain." I answer, throwing him into a tree.

"Found friends. Found a brother. Found a partner." I continue, my voice raising as I turn on Sakura.

"Found almost everything I've ever wanted! That's what I've done." I finish. Sakura puts her gloves on. I smirk and close my eyes.

"Have your bandages grown, Yami?" I hear a deep voice ask to my right. I slightly turn that way and see the man I've been missing. Gaara.

"Now you show yourself, huh?" I laugh. He scowls. He rips my hat from the tree and tears it to bits with his sand.

I pout. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that." He glares. I sigh.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I ask sarcastically.

"What's wrong? Being wanted dead since I was a child, the one person I trusted attempting to assassinate me and the one girl I've ever loved has run off and joined the Akatsuki, that's what!" he yells.

I laugh painfully. "You think you got it bad? Try your whole damn clan being slaughtered, being left to practically fend for yourself, a brother running away to get more powerful so that he can kill your _other_ brother, a boyfriend who breaks up with you just when you need him most and having painful marks all over your body. You think you got it bad? You know nothing." I spit. Sand moves to me, forming a spire.

I raise my hand and force the air around the grains of sand to explode around me, forming a slight dome.

This seems to be a signal for the attack. Kunai and chakra attacks are being thrown all around me. I widen my eyes and this hurts the bandages on my forehead. I hiss slightly and put my hand to my head.

Both Gaara and Naruto are advancing on me.

"I can understand Gaara's reason to "beat some sense onto me" but, Naruto, what's your excuse?" I smile tauntingly.

"I won't let another of my friends go." he replies, blinking more than usual.

"Oh, I see. So I'm some form of redemption?" I laugh, standing my ground as they continue to approach me.

"Just try to grab her!"

"We've got these guys preoccupied!"

"Just take her back!" Cries like this echo from the large group fighting.

"I still love you, Yami. Do you feel anything for me?" Gaara asks, attempting to open up an old wound. That wound has already been sown together and locked away in a metal safe.

"If want an answer, come at me!" I challenge, curling my hand in the signal for 'bring it!' Gaara closes his eyes for a minute so that he won't have to look at the almost feral, sarcastic, blood-thirsty look on my face. This angers me so I turn to Naruto.

"Fight for what you want to happen, Naruto. Dattebayo, right? I will sure be fighting for what I want. Just act like I'm Sasuke, your second chance. I'm sure _that's_ what you really want anyway. Not a fight to bring _me_ home, but a fight that you hope will, somehow, bring Sasuke back." I accuse.

Naruto shakes his head furiously, his eyes watering. "That's not true! I've cared about you, Yami."

"Don't lie to me!" I cry, glaring. "You never cared about me! I was just _there_. Sure, I'm a little special. But, I didn't have a team, no teacher, one friend, next to no family and I was shunned and rejected in every village I went to. You have everything. The village loves you, you have a team willing to do anything for you, a sensei, your friends act as a replacement family and you are at peace with most of the other villages. Why on earth should you want to be my friend? Why on earth should _I _wantto be _your_ friend? You are completely different to me. You know nothing of pain, therefore you are full of chaos. You need to learn peace through pain." I finish. Naruto is shaking his head a bit and crying.

"That gives you no reason to join these people. We are actually more alike than you think, Yami." Naruto sobs.

"Are you kidding? It gives me _every_ right to join the Akatsuki. They're, like, the only people who have accepted me, errors included." I scowl. "If you want me to come back, me, not Sasuke, then fight me. Fight me to show that you're willing to have me. Not as a replacement for the team mate you weren't strong enough to protect."

"I..." Naruto starts, not being able to finish.

"I didn't think you would be able to, Naruto. Your fight is not with me." I state, turning back to Gaara.

"Is it really a battle with me that you desire, Gaara? To feel my lifeblood flow through the grains in your sand, feeding the chaos inside so as to create your own inner peace?" I ask.

"No, a battle with you is not what I want." he admits.

"I-" I start.

"But, if that's what has to happen to get you home, than that's what I will do." Gaara finishes.

I laugh at him. "Don't act so self-sacrificing. If you truly cared about me, why did you break up with me when you did?"

"I thought is was the right thing to do." he answers quietly.

"Yeah, totally. Break it off with a chick just when she almost dies and desperately needs the support because her brother left her. No wonder girls go nuts for you." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You went nuts for me." Gaara replies. I pause to glare at him.

"Emphasis on the 'went'. Go home, Gaara. Just leave." I order, turning my back on him and racing over to help Tobi, who is on the ground in front of Neji, Shino and Rock Lee.

"Leave him be!" I yell, raising a wall of earth just in time to protect Tobi from Rock Lee's attack. "Leave him alone!"

"Yami? What the hell?" Rock Lee exclaims.

"Get up, Tobi! Get up!" I call, reaching down and picking his arm up, heaving him onto his feet. "Don't you let your guard down again, you hear? To have you killed..." I state, hugging him a little, while still defending both of us.

"Don't worry about me, Yami. I have it all sorted." Tobi replies, not sounding like himself at all. His voice is deeper, has a hard edge to it.

"Alright." I finally say. I just get it out before sand wraps around my limbs and pulls me backward, into tree after tree. It releases me and I bounce onto the ground, coughing a bit.

"Yami, move!" Akuma cries. I roll to my left and Sakura's fist connects with the ground.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." I smirk, getting up and wiping the crimson blood from the corner of my mouth.

"At least a part of you isn't as dark as you think, Yami." Sakura states, gesturing to my blood. Gaara has a slightly crazy look on his face as he looks at my mouth. I smirk.

"Does that colour appeal to you, Gaara? Well, come on. Make me have more colour!" I laugh, opening my arms in some form of invitation. Sand immediately shoots towards me. I dodge using TaiJutsu. I'm very agile and quick on my feet. Yay me.

I'm laughing as I'm dodging. I jump onto a tree and have to jump off quick. The sand crashes into the tree, splitting it. Another part of sand comes at me, not giving me a chance to recover. Just the way I like it.

The look on Gaara's face is getting more crazed and blood-thirsty by the second. I decide to spice things up a bit. I cut my hand with a kunai and throw my hand out to the sand. Droplets of blood mix with the sand, stirring the monster within Gaara.

"Wakey wakey, Shukaku! 'Memba me?" I giggle evilly. Gaara grabs his head.

"Stop it!" he yells at me.

"Why? This is just to much fun!" I laugh. I admit to myself that I'm probably more than a little crazy. Nutso. Coo coo in the old head. Yeah. That's me alright.

"It hurts!" he replies.

"Good!" I scream.

"Yami, again!" Akuma yells. I summon water and hold it around me. Sakura battlecries at me as she punches through my water. I don't even look at her as I crowd the water around her arm and freeze it. She screams. I tighten the ice still, crushing some of her bones.

"Who will heal the wounded, if the Healer is dead?" I ask her, finally looking at her with a bored expression. She whimpers at me.

"Sakura!" I hear Naruto cry behind me. I look his way and see him running towards me with a Rasengan swirling in his palm.

"Rasengan!" he yells as he almost reaches me. I look into his eyes for a second. The once soft blue eyes have hardened, turning into ice. I feel a stab of pain in my already bleeding heart.

I let Sakura go and allow the Rasengan to hit me. He thrusts it right into my stomach. Instead of grimacing at Naruto, I smile at him.

"Thank you..." I manage to whisper before the Rasengan blows me across the field, into the middle of the fellow Akatsuki members. I land heavily and lay there for a second. No one really looks at me. I float in the middle of my own world for a few moments, the sounds of battle clouded and far away.

"Akuma, thank you. For always being there for me, no matter how many times I've screwed up. If I ever lose you, it will be unbearable." I say to Akuma.

"Same here, Yami. But, if you _do_ lose me, keep going." Akuma insists. I say nothing. I tune back into the battle and jump back onto my feet.

I heal the wound in my stomach, barely wincing at the pain.

"Formation 7!" I call, taking smoke bombs out of my pockets. Deidara, Hidan, Ahira and Tobi grab hold of me, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame grab hold of Pain, Zetsu gets ready to meld into the earth and Konan gets her jutsu ready to burst into origami birds.

"Go!" I yell, throwing the smoke bombs on the ground. Just before the smoke covers my vision, I see Gaara watching me, with just a bit more sanity then before. The sane part, is horrified and sad and the insane side is still blood-thirsty.

"Goodbye." I whisper, sending the message on a breeze that caresses his face, then I become one with the earth, sinking into it's depths.

I shoot to the section of the forest where Tobi and I first hung out. The meadow with trees and a river rushing near by. The members that were hanging onto me let go. I stand where they left me, head down and thinking.

Gaara had looked changed. Before he'd caught a glimpse of me, his features were a bit softer. He'd adopted the optimistic, bright outlook that most of the ninjas seem to have done. He's just like the rest of the now.

I sigh and put my hand to my head. I feel my bandages half open. My eyes widen.

"Crap." I curse, pulling out more bandages and re-wrapping my forehead.

"You right?" Hidan asks behind me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answer.

"You took that fuckers shitty Rasengan well." he compliments. I nod my head in thanks.

"Yami, I know who that kid was. The one you were fighting, the freaking redhead. He's Gaara of the fucking Desert. Why were you so worked up about him?" Hidan questions. I look briefly at him.

"I was in love with him." I reply quietly.

"I saw the two of them together. We battled against the four of them. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Yami. Gaara and Yami seemed to almost have a visible connection. Sasuke and Yami had the almost unbreakable bond of siblings. Naruto and Yami had the bond of friendship. She had so many ties that ended so abruptly." Deidara explains.

"Poor Yami-sempai! And you had to fight them!" Tobi cries, wrapping his arms around my middle.

"It's fine. Really." I state weakly, pressing my face into Tobi's cloak. The other Akatsuki members head to the backup hideout. I follow behind them. Tobi runs back to walk beside me and puts his arm around my waist in comfort.

"It'll be alright, Yami-sempai." Tobi insists, a serious tone to his voice.

"I know." I sigh. "You know, Tobi, your my best male friend."

"Thank you." Tobi smiles. Well, it sounded like he smiled. I couldn't actually tell because of his mask.

"You're welcome." I reply. We finish walking back to the second hideout and sort out rooms and everything.

"There's only enough room for one of you to sleep on a bed." Pain (Deva Path) states to Ahira and I.

"Ahira can have it." I answer instantly.

"You sure?" Ahira questions.

"Course. I don't sleep anyway, remember?" I reply, lazily pointing to the solid black rings around my eyes.

"Thanks." Ahira smiles. I smile slightly back as I watch her walk into her room.

"Thanks, Pain. For accepting me into the Akatsuki." I state, turning to Pain.

"You are a considerable attribute to the Akatsuki. I would have made the worst mistake of my life to not except you." he insists.

"Thank you anyway, Pain." I smile, turning and walking back outside, into the slowly disappearing sun.

I sigh and walk back to my meadow, knowing full well the risks of getting caught. For all I know, they could be surrounding me right now.

What an eventful day. Next to nothing happens in a year or so, then in one day, I see all the Konoha Ninja Trainees and fight with the single love of my life. Whoopee (notice my unenthusiastic tone).

"No need to worry about surrounding ninjas, Yami. I can't sense any presence of chakras or anything." Akuma states.

"Thanks." I sigh. I stand on the small mound in the center, feeling the light breeze sweep around me, lifting up my hair a bit. I summon a one tailed clone of Akuma to keep me company.

"You know, Akuma, sometimes I don't know why I keep living." I admit to the clone.

"What do you mean?" she asks, a little shocked.

"Well, my friends want me dead, all villages have abandoned me, Sasuke has stopped caring for me and Gaara wants to bury me under a mountainous pile of sand that thirsts for my blood." I explain.

"You keep going because you know it's the right thing to do. You have me and you have the Akatsuki, some of which I've noticed have a thing for you." Akuma replies, winking.

"I don't think I'll love again, Akuma. Not like I did Gaara. But, to him, it must've been just a fling. I was something that he could just get rid of after he'd had his fun." I mumble, letting a couple of tears fall.

"I don't think what you had meant that little to him. Otherwise, why would he have come to try and get you back?" Akuma asks. I'm about to reply when I sense Hidan's chakra in the meadow with me. I release the clone.

"Hey, Hidan." I greet, turning and giving him a bit of a smile.

"It seems you like this meadow, do you suppose it likes you back?" Hidan teases. I poke my tongue out at him childishly.

"Don't stick that out unless you're willing to follow through." Hidan orders, very serious.

"Wh-what?" I ask, looking at him like he's nutso.

"You fucking heard me, Yami. Don't you even fucking dare tell me you haven't noticed the attraction I've had to you." Hidan dares, walking quickly up to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deny, lifting my chin up. I will not be bullied.

He growls a bit at me and then latches his left arm around my waist. I know what he's going to do. Sure, I could've blocked it with ease. But, maybe, I wanted to feel what it felt like to kiss someone again. I know that it sounds seriously selfish of me to say that.

He crashes his lips onto mine, invading my mouth with his tongue. I hook my arms around Hidan's neck, deepening the kiss. I tangle my fingers in Hidans silver white hair.

The kiss was nothing like when I kissed Gaara. When I kissed Gaara, I felt safe in his arms. It felt like my soul had known him from the beginning of time. It set of fireworks in my head and blocked out anyone else in the room.

But, with Hidan, it felt completely forbidden, dangerous and new. He was demanding and, instead of fireworks, it was like the temperature rising around us. It was brutal and unkind, yet caring. It was an entirely new feeling.

I find Hidan's remaining hand slowly running over my stomach. My breath hitches as his cold hands come in contact with my heated skin, raising goosebumps on my arms. A fog clouds my senses, all apart from what's going on with Hidan.

I finally pull away, only to feel Hidan's mouth kissing down my neck. He reaches my pulse point and I shudder. He bites down there, drawing blood. I gasp at the pain, yet the pain isn't unwelcome. It is a nice pain. He then starts to lick at the wound.

"Your blood tastes so fucking good, Yami." Hidan groans, grinding himself against me. My breath stops completely. This wasn't really expected. At all.

I try to get him off me, but he stays where he is. I finally manage to pry him away a bit.

He's panting, his hair is a mess and his eyes are dark violet and smoldering.

"I've now marked you as mine, even if just for a few shitty days. New marks can always be made." Hidan smirks. I suddenly realize what he must've done to make that mark. I raise my hand to touch the area around the bite-mark. My bandages are gone. I gasp and try to cover it up.

Hidan realizes what he's done the moment I do. He reaches out and rips my arms away from my lower neck, exposing my black diamond marks. He stares at the twisting pattern with awe.

"What the fuck are those marks?" Hidan questions, looking at the bite-marked tainted patterns.

"Well, you just gave me this one." I hiss, pointing to the bite-mark.

He smirks. "Yeah. I did. It looks fucking sexy on you, too. But, what I was talking about was the other marks." Hidan replies, tracing my black, shining marks on my shoulder with one slim finger.

I shiver and reach into the pack on my hip for another bandage to cover it up again. Hidan's hand snaps down to catch my wrist.

He leans down to kiss the exposed skin on my shoulder. He licks the mark on the crease of my neck, then works his way back up my neck.

"You know what? Stop." I order, voting not to use force on him right this moment.

His movements pause for a brief moment while he says, "And if I don't want to?" and then he returns to his ministrations.

"Stop." I repeat.

"What will you fucking do if I don't?" he smirks against my skin.

"I-I'll... um..." I stutter, too involved on his teeth lightly scraping against my skin. "Shit, stop it."

"You don't want me to fucking stop at all, do you." Hidan asks, already knowing the answer.

"I don't _want_ you to stop, but you need to anyway." I manage to gasp out.

"I know I should." he states seductively.

He holds his lips just above mine, just so I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

"I know you want me, Yami." Hidan admits, looking into my red eyes with his own violet ones. They're not familiar enough to comfort me. I only need one pair of eyes, but those are out of reach now. Hidan guesses what I'm thinking and his lip curls up into a snarl.

"He's on your mind again, isn't he." he states, none to nicely. I keep my mouth shut and glare defiantly into his eyes.

"I'll make sure that little fucker is off your mind, Yami." Hidan curses, slamming his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. His tongue forces it's way into my mouth as he pushes me backwards. I stumble as his body presses up against mine, continuing to push me.

I suddenly feel wood against my back, through my cloak. Hidan presses his body so hard against my frame that it's hard to breathe. I can feel the contours of his chest and stomach against me. He drags my hands up and over my head and pins them there with one hand.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asks, answering my question with one of his own.

"You didn't answer my question." I gulp, watching as Hidan draws himself ever closer to me, if that's even possible.

"Well you never fucking answer any of mine, so we're even." he growls.

His spare hand fiddles with the tie on my cloak. He gets it undone and my cloak flutters to the ground.

"This is where we really stop." I state, daring him to argue with me.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just... no more." I reply, wrenching my wrists from his grasp and wrapping my cloak around me again. "Not now."

Before he can say anything, I disappear beneath the ground, reappearing in Ahira and my room. Ahira sleepily opens her eyes.

"Just me, Ahira." I states, walking over to the desk beneath the window. I bet she was asleep before I even finished the sentence.

I sit there for a while, just thinking about what happened. My hand absentmindedly feels for the mark Hidan branded me with. My fingers lightly brush over the slightly painful mark.

I need to sort some things out pronto.

I get out a scroll, a pot of ink and a pen. I open the scroll and start to write.

_**A couple of hours later............**_

There. Finished. I look down at the letter I've just completed.

_Dear Gaara,_

_This isn't the first letter to you I've written and don't expect it to be the last._

_Don't carelessly throw this out the moment you know it's from me, or, if you do, at least recycle it._

_I'm going to tell you the complete and utter truth in this letter. I will not lie to you anymore._

_I was forced to join the Akatsuki. They said they'd kill everyone I loved if I didn't join. I couldn't live with those deaths resting on my conscience for the remainder of my small, pathetic life. I just couldn't handle it._

_Tell no one of this letter. I've placed a jutsu on it that the moment you let anyone see this note, or tell anyone about it, it will self destruct. I want no one to find out._

_Knowing what I know now, I will never, ever go back to Konoha. They killed my clan in fear. They believed that the Uchihas would overthrow their perfect world, perfect belief system, perfect way of life. I will never admit to anyone that I was once friends with the people who defended that pathetic excuse for a country._

_I seem to have no quarrels against Suna, unless you happen to be in league with Konoha. Then, I'm a little miffed, but not unendingly murderous._

_I can't leave the Akatsuki. The moment I joined, forced or not, I betrayed the people of the clans. Ah well. No one accepts me anyway._

_Nothing will ever be the same again._

_I'm so sorry I hurt you today. I was out of my mind. I was just.... it was inexcusable._

_I'll understand if you never contact me again. I just needed these things to be said._

_You'll never know how much I love you, Gaara. The feeling is to intense to be put into words. I'll always love you, even if you no longer love me. I will understand that._

_I wrote this for you._

_I hope you like it._

_**The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in  
We smile for the casual closure capturing  
There goes the downpour  
Here goes my fare thee well**_

There's really no way to reach me

_**There's really no way to reach me**_

_**There's really no way to reach me  
'Cause I'm already gone**_

Only so many words that we can say  
Spoken upon long-distance melody  
This is my hello  
This is my goodness

There's really no way to reach me

_**There's really no way to reach me**_

_**There's really no way to reach me  
'Cause I'm already gone**_

Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again  
Straighten this whole thing out  
Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy  
This is the distance  
And this is my game face

There's really no way to reach me

_**There's really no way to reach me**_

_**There's really no way to reach me  
Is there really no way to reach me?  
Am I already...**_

So this is your maverick  
This is Vienna

_I love you, Gaara. More than you'll ever know._

_**Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami**_

I roll the scroll up and tie it with a black bow. I place the jutsu mentioned in the letter on the scroll and summon an Akuma clone with two tails.

"Akuma, let no one read this. No one must see you. Deliver this Sabaku no Gaara in Suna unopened and you unseen. Report back ASAP. Do you understand?" I order of the clone. She nods and I tie the scroll around her neck. She whines once before she leaves.

"Do you think I've done the right thing, Akuma?" I ask, watching the clone for the odd couple of seconds that she is visible before disappearing.

"I believe you have done the best thing possible. Wonderful choice, Yami." Akuma replies.

I watch as the moon slowly starts to go down. I stand up and head to the bathrooms to have a shower. Heaven knows I need one right now.

Once I'm undressed, I look down at the extent of my marks. They are a shimmery black colour and are like twisting diamonds. They run down most of the way down my arms and up my neck. I unwrap my forehead and see the same pattern there. I follow the marks down to the center of my chest and then keep following them down to my bellybutton.

I look down at my back and see a pair of folded angel wings tattooed there. Just in between my shoulder blades is my demon seal. I look down at my legs and see the marks going down to just above my knees. I sigh and continue my shower.

After being refreshed, I walk back to my room to watch the sunrise. To my surprise, my Akuma clone is already back.

"That was fast. Well done. Status report?" I compliment.

"The Kazekage received your scroll. I was not seen." she reports, giving a quick bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now it's up to him." I sigh. "What fun."

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: Thanks for reedin!**_

_**Rachel: -gives cookeh and jellybeanz- mmmm... jellybeans... -drools-**_

_**Ava: -puts bucket under Rachel-**_

_**Yami: -laughs-**_

_**Nikki: Sigh. R + R plze! =D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Nikki: Howdy hoody with a hey and ha and a wow! -jumps out window-**_

_**Everyone: - Okay...**_

_**Nikki: =D ily pie! -smuggles random apple pie-**_

_**Rachel: -_- Ah, Nikki? You got a little something there. -points to Nikki's chest where there's fruit and pastry all over-**_

_**Nikki: D= Pie! Why must you embarrass me so? -sobs-**_

_**Everyone: -sigh-**_

_**Ava: Nikki doesn't own anything to do with Naruto or any lyrics used in this fic, or any of hers for that matter! XD She only owns her OCs and her plot. She didn't own the pie, either. It was my pie. Y-Y**_

_**Nikki: - - -runs- =D**_

_**Ava: -chases with flail- D:**_

_**Nikki: =O oh noes! -runs faster-**_

_**Rachel: Anyway. While these two play fatal chasey, I'm going to get a bucket of popcorn and watch. Read on! -gets popcorn and munches on-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

I watch the sun rise. I've always enjoyed watching the beginning and end of a day. One days end is only the beginning of another. A never-ending cycle.

So, here I am. Sitting at the desk in my room waiting for the sun to complete it's rise.

I hear a groan from the only bed in the room. I turn around and watch as my partner, Yakamaru Ahira, drags herself from her dreams. She sits up and looks at me.

"Yami? Why are you crying?" she asks, a bit frightened. I put my hand to my cheek and feel a wet line going down it. I sigh.

"It's... nothing." I dismiss, quickly wiping away the tell-tale signs of tears.

"Yami, nothing means everything." Ahira insists.

I give in. "I'll tell you once you are ready for the day." I state. She gets ready in a blur. Soon, she is sitting on the bed and I'm still sitting in the chair.

I tell her everything. And I mean, everything.

If I forget something, Akuma reminds me. I tell her about my kiss with Hidan and everything I put in Gaara's letter.

"-And that's where I stand. Wonderful world we live in, no?" I grumble, getting up and pacing the room just to stretch a bit.

"Do you think he'll reply?" Ahira questions. I pause.

"Reply?" I repeat.

"Yeah." she answers.

"I dunno. I didn't actually think about that." I state. I hear footsteps out in the hallway and look around, trying to find somewhere to look quietly aloof.

I jump back into the chair at the last second and put my feet on the desk, looking casual and aloof. Nice.

I take out my kunai as the door opens and fiddle with it absentmindedly.

"YAMI-SEMPAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!" I hear someone squeal before I'm tackled off the chair.

"Tobi-chan!" I squeak, landing heavily on the floor. Tobi falls on top of me, pushing the breath out of me. I gasp as he gets off me and stands on his hands and knees, looking down at me.

"How are you today, Yami-sempai?" Tobi questions brightly.

"Tobi, un! Get off poor Yami." Deidara smirks, leaning against the doorframe.

"Tobi _is_ off Yami-sempai." Tobi pouts, rolling off me so that I can sit up.

"Sup, Deidei?" I ask, laughing at Deidara's disgruntled reaction.

"Nothing much, YamYam." he replies. I roll my eyes at his nickname.

"Smooth, Deidara." I sigh, shaking my head in dismay. I turn to Tobi. "Great. You, Tobi?"

"Tobi is wonderful now that Tobi is with Yami-sempai!" Tobi smiles. I smile back at him.

"Yami, the reason we're here is because Pain wishes to meet with you." Deidara states.

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Tobi," I thank, smiling at Tobi as I go past. I walk to the door and look up at Deidara. "Deidara." I tease, brushing past him.

I quickly go to the meeting chamber to see Pain. I reach him in a couple of seconds and give a quick bow.

"Yami reporting. You wished to meet with me?" I state, raising my eyebrow slightly at him.

"Yes, I want you to go and see if our hideout is still being watched. If so, take out the sentries and reclaim our base. This is a solo mission. Understand?" Pain orders. I nod.

"Good. Set out as soon as possible." Pain dismisses.

"Right away." I reply, zipping into my room. The room is empty, even Ahira has left. I sigh as I collect my remaining weapons. I decide to take Samehada with me this time. I strap it and my katana to my waist. I quickly check up on my bandages before going to say my goodbyes.

I stop by Itachi and Kisame's room first. Ahira is in there, spending time with my eldest sibling. I say my farewells to Deidara and Tobi next. That one took longer than expected. To make up for it, my farewell to Hidan and Kakuzu is brief and to the point.

After that, I'm ready to head out. This, surely, won't take long. I slip under the earth and reappear near our original base. I see a couple of roaming ninjas and take them out with ease, their bodies falling, lifeless, to the ground.

Other than that, no ninjas found. It wasn't even worth bringing Samehada with me. I find my old room and focus on sending a hologram of me to the Akatsuki base.

"Pain-sama." I call.

"Report." I hear him reply.

"Straying ninjas taken care of. Base is secure and ready for recovery." I state.

"Good. Now, I have another mission for you." he admits. I sigh. Of course he does.

"I need you to disguise yourself and go into Suna. You will keep an eye on the Kazekage there and their military forces. I fear they may be getting too powerful." Pain orders. I gulp and smother the apprehension I have about going into Suna.

"How long will this mission go for?" I enquire.

"Half to one year." Pain replies.

"Huh?!" I exclaim.

"You have no choice, Yami. Your instructions have been given. Carry out your mission." Pain finishes, cutting my connection.

Well crap.

I curse at Pain, then have an argument with myself about whether I should actually carry out the mission.

"I don't want to have to face Gaara again so soon!" I shout at one side.

"Coward." The other side taunts. Arguments like this happen when you spend too much time around Zetsu.

"The faster you get there, Yami, the faster you get to come home." Akuma insists in a slightly scolding manner. I sigh and give in. I focus my chakra and close my eyes. I feel my body change as I mold it.

I change my hair to a chocolate brown and cut it so that it's around my chin and shorter at the back. A tan develops, changing my skin tone. I open my eyes and every thing's blurry. I make some glasses out of earth and thin ice. I put them on and then freeze some water into a mirror.

I look nothing like my old self. My eyes are gold and my facial features have shifted, but are still reasonably good looking.

"This isn't so bad. What do you think, Akuma?" I ask, tilting my head so as to check I didn't miss anywhere.

"I like the original you much better." Akuma grumbles. I laugh.

"So do I. This is just temporary. I promise." I swear, letting myself be enveloped in earth. I decide to make a quick pitstop at my room to change and everything.

When I get there, I lay my cloak, forehead protector and ring on my bed and remove my nail polish. I change into some black pants and a light grey, long sleeved shirt. I hate long sleeves usually, but I don't want them seeing my bandages, or suspicions will arise. It's a pity that the marks didn't die with my pale skin colour. Still plain and visible.

I try to find a way to cover my forehead. I decide on a black headband around my forehead. It's not my forehead protector, just a normal headband. I clip a bag around my waist that usually contains weapons. Instead, I put my forehead protector, a couple of smoke bombs and a locket in there. I plan on using the locket to pinch a few heartstrings.

I sigh again as I look in the mirror. Won't _this_ be interesting.

I put my cloak and ring into a little bag that looks inconspicuous. Good. That'll only be if I'm desperate.

I sink into the earth again, saying my silent farewells to Amegakure. For the moment, that is.

I reappear just out of Suna. I try to think of a reason on why I'd be going there. I come up with rubbing some dust on myself and nicking my skin a bit. There.

I try to breathe as little of the sand in as possible.

"Listen, Akuma. I need you to stay as best hidden as you can. Shukaku will know you're there, otherwise. And that will ruin the plan. I also need you to withdraw your chakra. They'll detect your chakra in me, too." I state, gaining the attention of the guards as I stumble up to the gate.

"Understood. I'll be invisible, but don't forget, I'm here if you need me." she smiles, disappearing from my mind.

"Help me!" I scream. A guard comes down to meet me.

"What's the matter?" he asks, looking around for any attacks.

"My family! They're dead! Please, you need to help me!" I beg, gripping the front of his shirt and letting tears well up in my eyes. "We were attacked by people in red and black cloaks. They killed them, but left me alive."

I cough dramatically, holding my mid-section. I send chakra in to mess it up a bit and I wince.

"We need to get you inside." the guard orders, picking me up.

I shield myself against the wind by leaning into him as he carries me to the hospital.

The plan is successful so far. Good. Pain will be pleased.

The wind stops all of a sudden, and I know we're inside. I look up and confirm my belief with the bleached walls and floor. The guard lets me down and I stumble a bit. I clutch at my midsection again and wince in mock pain. A nurse rushes me to a hospital bed and I lie down on it.

A green chakra coats her hands as she places her hands on my stomach. I grimace at the tinge of pain but then relax.

"Thank you." I sigh, closing my eyes. I 'go to sleep' as she finishes healing me. She quietly walks out of the room. I'm tempted to heal the little cuts that I made, but fight against it. It'll draw suspicion.

I peek my eyes open a few minutes later to see a figure in the doorway. I 'wake up' and sit up wearily. I look to the door and jump in fright. Oh My Gosh there's someone there. Never would've guessed.

I _do_ twitch a little when I see who it is. Just the person I need to distance myself from and yet get close to.

I wiggle my way off the bed and make a deep bow.

"Lord Kazekage. Please, You need to help me with my family. People in black and red cloaks came and murdered them. Please, Lord Gaara." I plead, pulling out the locket and holding it close to me.

"This is a present I got from them just before they were killed. I need to at least give them a burial." I continue, tears welling up in my eyes again. I look into the softened eyes of the Kazekage and feel a twinge of disgust.

So this is who he is now.

"Do not worry. Ninjas are looking for your parents as we speak." Gaara insists, gesturing for me to get back onto the bed.

I do so.

I tuck my legs under my arms and put my chin on my knees.

"Now, I need you to do something for me." Gaara starts, pulling up a chair beside me. I don't reply.

"I need you to tell me everything you remember about the people in black cloaks. Like, were they both male?" Gaara asks, a flash of... something... in his eyes.

I pretend to think. "Um... I think one was a male, but the other was a female."

Gaara nods. "Do you remember what they looked like?"

"I didn't get a good look at them, but I'm pretty sure the male had short silver hair and the female had long black hair." I state, thinking hard.

Gaara stiffens a bit but then forcefully relaxes. "Hidan and Yami." he sighs, shaking his head.

'Well done you.' I think sarcastically, forcing myself not to roll my eyes.

"Lord Kazekage." a ninja calls from the doorway. Gaara turns to face him.

"Our teams found no bodies outside the perimeter of the city." the ninja reports. I let tears well up in my eyes. Gaara nods in understanding and dismisses the ninja. He then turns back to me.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" Gaara questions. I say the first things that pops into my head.

"My name is Aka Onikisu." I state, almost immediately.

"Welcome to Suna, Miss Aka." he smiles. I put my head back on my knees.

"Thank you." I whisper back. He nods again and gets up to leave. He gets near the door when my voice stops him.

"Lord Gaara." I call. He turns to look at me. "Please, Lord Gaara, I want to help you. I want to help get rid of people that murder for no cause other then just for the sake of killing. Please let me help you."

He considers it. He looks into my tearful, pleading eyes and his own soften even more.

"I will let you help me. From now on, you are training to be my personal assistant." Gaara smiles. My eyes brighten and I plaster a smile on my face.

"Really? Oh my goodness, Lord Kazekage, thank you ever so much!" I exclaim, getting up and bowing deeply again. "I will not disappoint you!"

"Good. Don't call my Lord Kazekage anymore, or Lord Gaara either. Just call me Gaara." Gaara states.

"Yes, sir." I bow, giving him a radiant grin.

Phase one, complete.

**_XxXxXxXxXx 3 months later xXxXxXxXxX_**

"Lord Gaara, I have some papers here for you to sign about the military system." I call, walking into his office with a stack of paper. He groans.

"Onikisu, how many times have I told you to call me Gaara?" he asks as I put the papers on his desk.

"At least once more, Lord Gaara. As always." I reply, pushing my glasses further up my nose. He scowls a bit at me playfully and I grin cheekily back.

"I pity you, Lord Gaara. I really do. You have so much paperwork to do in such little time." I sigh, putting my hand on my hip.

He sighs back. "I'd pity me too."

"Would you like a vanilla latte, Lord Gaara?" I ask, looking at his slumped form and then to the stack of paper.

"Yes thanks, Onikisu." he answers, picking up the first sheet and reading it through.

I leave the room, leaving Gaara to his work.

These past months have gone past perfectly.

I have gotten the information about the military system over here, nothing particularly special to worry about. At least, not in comparison to us. I smirk. We really are the strongest thing out there.

I make Gaara's vanilla latte with ease and walk back to his office.

"Here you are, Lord Gaara. Just how you like it." I smile, placing the coffee cup in front of him.

"Thanks, Onikisu." he replies, looking up and giving me a kind smile. I fight down the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I just smile back.

"Yami." Pain's voice calls in my head. I wince a little.

"Excuse me, Lord Gaara. I'll leave you to your work." I say, bowing and exiting the room. I race to my own quarters before replying to Pain.

"Reporting." I greet, closing my eyes.

"Is everything still working smoothly?" he questions. I smirk.

"Pain, it is _me_ you're talking to." I grin. He keeps his stoic expression. I sigh. "Smooth as ever, Pain." I finally reply.

"Good. Will you be able to get away from Suna?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes. Not a problem. What's the situation?" I enquire.

"Kakuzu has been killed and Hidan has been reported missing. I need you to track him. He is immortal, so he is alive somewhere. He must be found. You must not be seen. This is your job." he orders, cutting the connection.

I race back to Gaara's office. I knock on the door before entering.

"Lord Gaara?" I call.

"Yes, Onikisu?" he replies.

"Can I go for a walk around the city?" I question. He looks up.

"Of course." he answers.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara." I thank, bowing and closing the door. Easy as killing a bystander.

I run out of the building and through the streets. I reach the front gates. The guards recognize me as the Kazekage's personal assistant and let me out. I run into the sand and keep going until I reach the forest. I jump up onto a branch and change back into my original form.

"You can show yourself, Akuma." I state, jumping through the trees. I feel her presence and she takes a deep breath.

"Ah. Great to be out again." she revels. I smirk and activate my Sharingan. I borrow Akuma's wolf sense of smell and catch the distant scent of Hidan. I head towards him. I come to a pretty beat up area. It's surrounded by burnt trees and the ground is covered in footprints.

I follow Hidan's scent, which is stronger now. I come to a field and stop.

"Shikamaru's clan's forest is up ahead. But that is where Hidan's scent is. What do you propose, Akuma?" I ponder.

"Go underground. The earth is in my favour, therefore it is in your favour too." Akuma states after a bit of thought.

"Good idea. Just what I was thinking, too." I smile, sinking into the earth. I head past the invisible barrier that warns others about the forest. I hear animal footprints above the ground. They can't get me down here.

I feel a filled in crater ahead, and can distantly hear swearing. Gotcha.

I break through the crater wall and spread the rocks so that I can fit in between them. I see a part of Hidan's arm to my left. I search around for Hidan's head. I finally find it, cursing it's mouth off and looking beat up.

I grimace. "I've seen you when you were better looking." I laugh.

"Yami! Shut the fuck up and get me outta here! I've never been so glad to see you!" Hidan exclaims, going from relieved to angry to relieved again.

"Now now. Be nice." I smirk, starting to collect up Hidan's limbs.

I hear digging above us and speed up. I finally have my arms full of Hidan's body bits and speedily exit the crater and make my way out of the forest.

"Be careful! This hurts like a bastard." Hidan curses. I scoff.

"Hidan, you got blown up. You're meant to be dead. Stop complaining." I order, rolling my eyes.

"My scythe!" he suddenly yells. I jump and drop his left hand.

"Now look what you made me do!" I scold, frowning at his head.

I back up and awkwardly pick it up, trying not to drop anything else. I finally get it and get out of the forest. The animals have no power here. I raise out of the ground and dump Hidan on the ground.

I start to walk back to the forest when Hidan stops me.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he screams at me. I scoff at him.

"To get your scythe, where else?" I ask. Rhetorically.

I go underground again and reach the crater. The animals are getting closer. I quickly look around and put my hand around the red, three-bladed scythe. A crack of light and the sound of angered snuffling and growling appears. An eye looks into the crack and into my own eye.

I quickly pull the scythe to me and make a hasty retreat. Crap. The goddamn thing saw me. It will report me to Shikamaru. Double crap.

I come back up, out of the earth and shoo the crows away from Hidan.

"Goddamn mother fuckers. It hurts like a bastard, getting pecked." Hidan curses.

I roll my eyes. "If your going to complain about pain, complain about your foot being next to your ear and your arm touching your ass." I chuckle.

"Getting blown up is, like, super-mega-ultra pain. I'm gonna kill that bastard Shikamaru." Hidan swears. I hear hooves running toward us and so I build up an earth barrier.

"This can't take long. I need to be back in Suna and murderous animals are charging at us." I state, picking up a piece of Hidan and putting it in it's proper place.

_**A few minutes later..........**_

"Hurry the fuck up, Yami!" Hidan curses. I'm just finishing up. Hooves and antlers have been digging at my earth shield but haven't made any progress.

"Shut the hell up otherwise you won't be Hidan anymore. You'll be Hidanette." I scowl, bargaining with his manhood.

He scoffs and averts his eyes. I finally pick his head up.

"Hmm. I wonder where this goes. Here maybe?" I wonder, putting his head in between his legs.

"Ha ha fucking ha." Hidan scowls.

"Well. Someone got blown up on the wrong side of the forest." I huff, putting his head on top of his neck.

"Don't you dare complain about the pain that I'm going to inflict on you. If you do, I'll kill you myself." I threaten, sitting on the ground and closing my eyes.

Water starts to swirl around me, drawn up from the ground.

"Water Style, Ultimate Healing Technique." I mumble, forcing the water onto Hidan. He glows an aqua blue and his limbs slowly start to reattach themselves. I frown in concentration.

Hidan takes pleasure in the pain that I'm giving him.

When the healing is finished, I use the water to wash the blood of him. The water finally retreats back into the ground. I sigh as it releases my chakra hold.

I stand up and grab Hidan's scythe.

"You better be grateful, Hidan. If not for me, you'd still be festering away in that hole." I smirk, turning around and holding out his scythe. He grabs it once he's finished checking he's all in one piece and he's stretched.

"Good not to be a jigsaw puzzle again." he replies, smirking back at me. I force the earth wall away, pushing the Nara animals away at the same time. Hidan and I jump into the trees and race away from the animals. When they've finished giving chase, we stop.

"Report back to Amegakure. Oh, train a heap. You're getting out of shape." I taunt, pinching the sensitive part on his arm.

"Fuck, no! Right here, you and me, let's go!" Hidan challenges, swinging his scythe.

I take a breath in through my teeth. "Gee, I'd love to. But you just got chopped up and put back together, like Humpty Dumpty. I wouldn't want to hurt you." I taunt, shrugging as if in great disappointment.

He swings his scythe at my head and I neatly duck. I chuckle as he keeps coming at me and I keep dodging him.

"You know, this is an unfair fight." I state, neatly side-stepping Hidan's latest blow.

"How so?" he questions, using the leverage of his scythe to swing around to try to kick me.

"Well, for one, you have a sword and I don't. Second, you're what, 22 and I'm 17. Thirdly, you're immortal and I'm only partially." I chuckle, grabbing his ankle and twisting him around. He lands on his other foot and wrenches his foot from my grasp. He tugs his wrist back and the cord that connects to his scythe tightens and sends it in my direction.

I jump away from the attack and onto a tree branch.

"If Pain needs me, disguise yourself and ask for Aka Onikisu. If it's urgent, you're my cousin who's come to let me live with you, got it?" I ask, jumping from my branch to another one as Hidan's scythe slices through it like a knife through warm butter.

"You're not leaving! Not now! Our battle isn't over." Hidan cries, his attacks increasing in number and ferocity.

"Oh, Hidan. We all know I won!" I laugh, disappearing into the tree line.

I reach the outskirts of Suna just a couple of hours after Ieft.

"Mission complete." I state to Pain through my head.

"Well done." Pain replies.

I disguise myself as Onikisu and walk in through the main gates. I rush through the city and into the Kazakage's main building. I walk up the stairs and knock on Gaara's door.

"Enter." Gaara's voice orders.

"How are you doing with that paperwork, Lord Gaara?" I question, walking through the doorway.

"All finished, Onikisu." Gaara replies, looking up and giving me a smile.

I return his smile with one of my own. "Suna is sure a beautiful city, Lord Gaara. You must be so proud to be leading it." I sigh, looking out of his window into the sand storm whipping at the glass.

"I _am_ proud to lead such a beautiful city as Suna." Gaara agrees, also looking out of the window. We share a moments silence before Gaara's face turns serious.

"Onikisu, I need your help." Gaara states, rising from his chair and beginning to pace behind it.

"How may I help you, Lord Gaara?" I ask, my eyebrows rising a bit.

Gaara quickly glances at me before returning to his pacing.

"The chairmen insist that I marry soon. I am 18, marrying age. They say that I need an heir. I have had many high-ranked females put their hands up to be wed to me, but my heart always has and always will belong to another. What should I do?" Gaara explains, throwing his hands up in defeat.

I look at him in shock for a moment. After that, I sit down in the chair that's on the opposite side of his desk to his own chair.

"Well, I think you should tell me about who already owns your heart." I begin, trying to calm him down. I'm chuckling on the inside.

He sits down, frustrated in his own chair before looking me in the eyes.

"I'll tell you, but you must swear that you won't tell anyone. Not one soul." Gaara warns.

"I swear." I reply. He takes a deep breath.

"Alright. Her name is Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami." Gaara starts. My heart stutters and my breathing stops. No freaking way.

He continues, not noticing my rigid position. "I met her when I was 14. She was just passing through Konoha. I fell in love with her the moment my eyes caught a glimpse of her. She joined my school, not knowing that I went there. I always thought she loved me back and that we'd be together no matter what happened. Anyway, things happened and she was living with me. We were having a welcome party for her and I was completely wasted. I'm not anywhere near proud of it now."

"Anyway, Naruto kissed her, by force, but because I was drunk, I took it the wrong way. I tried to make her jealous by kissing Ino, but that only made her feel sad and betrayed. She sang a song for me that had the words, 'Three Years From Now' in it. She disappeared for three years. Turns out, she was becoming a Suna ninja. Funny how the world works, right?" Gaara continues. I nod numbly.

"At the reunion thing, we sang a song together and I felt the old connection spark up again. She must've too, because she wanted to get as far away from me as possible. The Akatsuki were already after her by then and they attacked that night. Naruto, Sasuke and Yami fought them off, killing one."

"Unfortunately, Sasori, the member they 'killed' wasn't actually dead. He stabbed her in the back with a poison laced kunai. She died." Gaara pauses. "It was truly amazing what happened next. She came back to life. I know, impossible, right? Wrong. She did it. Then, her brother left to find Orochimaru while she was in hospital. She demanded to go after him, and she did. She came back even worse. She had been hit with Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori all at once. She had fought with Orochimaru beforehand, so I was bewildered that she survived. But I'm so glad that she did." Gaara smiles.

"Then, everything turned wrong." His smile fades. "Yami went to the Akatsuki. I didn't see her again for over a year again. Then I went to save her. I was in denial. She must've been captured and tortured and was in desperate need of my help." Gaara looks at me funny. "She wasn't. She'd joined of her own free will. She was pure evil and absolutely feral to me." I take a breath to say something, but he's not finished.

I frown on the inside, that should be all he knows.

"Next thing I know, she turns up on my doorstep, posing as someone who never existed. Sneaking out to free other antagonists, thinking she's sneaking right under my nose." Gaara smirks, looking me dead in the eye. My heart stutters and I stop breathing again.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, looking like a deer in headlights. Gaara gives an evil smile and gets up, walking around his desk and towering over me. I try to get up so I'm more level with him, but he puts his hand on the chair's handles, not allowing me to escape him.

"Show me it's you, Yami. I know it is. Show me your real face." Gaara orders, looming further over me. I shake my head furiously.

"What are you talking about? I'm not your deranged ex-girlfriend! You're just over-tired, Lord Gaara, you're hallucinating." I exclaim, trying to stand up again. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but he wraps his own hands around my wrists, pinning my hands to his chest.

"If you're Onikisu, you won't be able to escape me, a ninja. But Yami, you'll be able to escape with ease." Gaara smirks, leaning closer to me.

"Release me this instant, Lord Gaara, or I'll call the guards." I warn as his breath brushes my face.

"Don't forget, Yami, I control the guards." Gaara replies, pressing his lips against mine. Electricity seems to zap all the way through me, warming my veins. Well shit.

Despite that, I still try to fight him off. He frowns and tightens his grip on me. I wince as his nails dig into my skin.

I can't stand anymore. "Guards!" I scream. Gaara lets go and backs away from me.

I look at him with fake scared, tear-filled eyes and run from the room. I race all the way to my own quarters. Once I reach there, I try to contact Pain.

"Pain, Gaara knows I'm Yami." I state, waiting for an answer while packing my things.

"How?" Pain asks.

"I don't know, but he just said he's known since I arrived." I reply, clipping my pack to me.

"See if you can stay inconspicuous any longer, if not, report back." Pain orders.

"Has Hidan reported back yet?" I question quickly.

"Yes and he's out training." Pain answers, cutting the connection.

I pick everything up and march out of my room. I need to walk past Gaara's door to get out of the building, but it's unavoidable.

I quickly walk past his door, meeting no trouble. I finally reach the door to outside. I put my hand on the door handle.

"Why are you leaving?" I hear Gaara ask behind me. I pause.

"We can't get along if you're convinced that I'm your ex-girlfriend. I'm going to see if my cousin will have me." I reply, opening the door.

"I won't let you out of the city." Gaara threatens, stepping closer to me.

I drop my bags, as well as my facade. "They won't be able to stop me. You know that." I state, melting back into Yami. I bend down and get my cloak, forehead protector and ring out of my bag.

I turn back to look him in the eyes. I smirk evilly. "You're not powerful enough to kill or even stop me yet, Gaara. Come and get me when you believe you've surpassed my level of power." I suggest, using the same technique that Itachi used on Sasuke. "Then, and only then, may I come with you."

I jump out of the door in a flash, flying over the city as people watch me with terror and awe. Sand flies after me, trying to surround me. I twist in the air and thrust air behind me, exploding the sand and making it rain down on the citizens of Suna.

I laugh a little maniacally as I reach the Suna wall. I jump off it, fighting off all jutsus sent my way with ease.

I land on a tree branch and start running, my arms behind me, like all ninja's arms are.

I must admit, it feels good to be back in this cloak.

"Akuma, you're free." I call to my demon, listening as she revels at the prospect of freedom.

"Finally!" she sighs. "You would not believe how it feels to be locked away and unable to talk for so long."

I smirk. "No, I don't believe I would."

I tilt my head back slightly as I sense chakras following me. I see a flash of an ANBU mask. I smirk again. Of course he'd send ANBU. An idea flashes in my mind, almost as quick as Shikamaru.

If Kakuzu was no longer at the battle arena, then they must have taken him. Where would they take him? Alive or dead? To their research facility of course. I dodge an attack and turn, heading towards Konoha, my long hair floating out behind me.

Kakuzu will need hearts to revive himself. I can't be too close to him, otherwise he'll sense my much more powerful heart and vote to take mine instead. He will take the ANBU agents' hearts.

I finally break through the tree line and enter the city which I hate with such a passion. People scream and run away from me and keep out of the way of the ANBU agents tracking me. A couple of pathetic, weak ninjas try to stop me, but I blast them to kingdom come.

I finally reach the research lab and wait. The ANBU race in behind me. I freeze them in a island of ice. The ice block containing their bodies follows me as I blow open each door, looking for the ever famous stitch-nin.

I open the last door in the row and see a stitched face. Gotcha. The ice barely fits through the doorway as I walk in.

I put my hand on his chest and pump a bit of heat into his system. I jump back as threads immediately respond, searching for a warm, fresh, beating heart. I slam the door shut on the threads and unfreeze the ANBU agents.

The screaming starts.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: o-o**_

_**Rachie: o-o**_

_**Ava: o-o**_

_**Yami: O-O**_

_**Hidan: Woo! Mother fucker that was awesome!!!!!! xDDDDDDDD**_

_**Kakuzu: -cuts Hidan's head off-**_

_**Hidan: =o You sow that on right now mister!**_

_**Kakuzu: Awww... TT3TT**_

_**Hidan: -glares at Kakuzu-**_

_**Girls: -holding cameras and waiting for possible Yaoi moment-**_

_**Kakuzu: -picks Hidan's head up-**_

_**Hidan: -gasp- Kakuzu, please. Not so hard!**_

_**Kakuzu: I'm sorry, Hidan.**_

_**Girls: -squees- That could be taken so wrong!**_

_**Rachel: R + R plze. -faints-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Nikki: Hey y'all! =D**_

_**Hidan: S'up ya Jashin fuckers?**_

_**Nikki: -glares and slaps on back of head- Hope that messed your hair up you Jashin-damned asshole.**_

_**Hidan: TT3TT Owie.**_

_**Nikki: -snobs-**_

_**Rach: -sigh- -_-***_

_**Ava: -filing nails-**_

_***tumble weed thing floats across the ground and wind whistles***_

_**Nikki: -sighs- I own nothing to do with Naruto. Or any lyrics. Fun fun. My life is so boring.....**_

_**Hidan: Jashin-sama will spice up your life! Join Jashinism! :D**_

_**Nikki: =D M'koi! -converts and buys funky looking scythe-**_

_**Rach: -looks at Nikki when she's... like... all skeleton-y and stuff- AAHHHH!!!! -dies-**_

_**Nikki: o-o Kukukuku.... -evil smile-**_

_**Hidan: -wipes away tear- So proud... I'm so proud....**_

_**Nikki: Read on.... or your blood will paint the room a new colour. ^-^**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

The screaming has finally stopped, but movement is heard from the other side of the door. I cautiously slide the door open, knowing that more ninjas and ANBU would soon be coming for me, with or without Kakuzu.

I slip inside the small room and look up at the body sitting straight up on the medical bed.

"Welcome back, Kakuzu." I smirk, watching his head raise up to look at me.

"Why?" he asks.

"There were hearts available. They were convenient." I reply, kicking the limp form of one of the ANBU members. "Plus, you can't exactly earn money when your dead, can you now."

Kakuzu nods a bit but lowers his head.

"You can sulk and recover all you want when we're back at base, Kakuzu. Right now is not the time." I urge, waiting for the footsteps to start echoing down the passage.

"I want my cloak." he states, refusing to move. I sigh in frustration.

"Fine. If I get you your cloak, will you get up and stop being so Jashin-damned stubborn?" I question acidly.

He does nothing. I groan in absolute disbelief and frustration. I march out of the room and look around a bit. They must've put his cloak somewhere nearby. I find it in an abandoned room. Something's wrong. People should've come looking for us by now.

My eyes widen.

I grab Kakuzu's cloak quickly and rush back into the room.

"Get this thing on." I order, throwing the cloak at him. I try to sense chakras around the building. I can sense multiple chakras, each trying to hide them.

I say one word to Kakuzu and he gets in his fighting stance.

"Ambush."

I slip out of the room and successfully, unlike the pathetic ANBU outside, cloak my chakra. Kakuzu follows my lead but doesn't bother slinking around.

"All we need to do is get outside and onto earth. I'll take it from there." I suggest, looking down the main corridor.

"I want to fight." he replies.

"Not with you in this physical condition! Trust me, I want to slaughter every single fucker out there, but I can't." I snarl.

"Why not?" Kakuzu questions.

"Because Akatuski comes before Konoha." I answer, slinking beside the door.

Silence comes from Kakuzu.

"I know you're going to have to hold onto my arm." I state, holding my arm out to him. He grips it strongly, almost snapping the bones in my arms.

I hiss but try to ignore the pain.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Here goes then."

I slam open the door and put up a wall of earth, blocking all attacks thrown at us.

I jump onto solid, pure earth and sink underneath the ground.

"You right, Kakuzu?" I yell.

"I'm fine." he replies, emotionless. I roll my eyes.

We reappear outside the Akatsuki base and he releases his grip on my arm. I pull my arm to me, not nursing, but keeping it out of his grip.

I walk stiffly to the base entrance and do the hand signals. I turn back to look at Kakuzu.

"You coming or what?" I ask, annoyed.

"You annoy me when your pissed." Kakuzu glares.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah. I hate you, you hate me, we all hate each other." I state, opening the Akatsuki entrance.

I walk inside, feeling slightly giddy to be back home. It may not be impressive to look at, but if you saw what went on down here, your skin would be peeling off your body.

"Lair sweet lair." I sigh, taking the corridor up to the bedrooms. Kakuzu follows behind. I change my mind and take a different corridor to Pain's office.

Kakuzu makes an aggravated sound behind me. I roll my eyes.

"Pain." I call, knocking on his door.

"Enter." he replies. I turn the doorknob and walk in through the doorway.

"I managed to revive Kakuzu, Pain." I report, gesturing to Kakuzu's figure in the doorway. Pain briefly looks up.

"Treasurer, welcome back." Pain welcomes. "Report, Yami."

"I was unable to remain in Suna any longer. I sacrificed five ANBU members' hearts to revive Kakuzu. They would not have been able to live anyway. They saw me." I finish, smirking a bit.

"Yami. I have another mission for you that will start in two days from now." Pain orders. I suppress a groan. Fan-fucking-tastic. Of course he'd have another mission for me. "You'll be briefed tomorrow. For now, get some... uh... 'rest'. You're going to need your strength." Pain finishes, turning back to whatever the Jashin he was doing.

I make a small bow as I turn to exit the room. Kakuzu bows as well, following me out.

"Nothing has changed. I revived Hidan and I have yet to find out who else is dead." I state to Kakuzu, going to find Itachi, Kisame and Ahira.

"It seems you can't depend on anything." Kakuzu says behind me. I pause.

"What?"

"Well, you can't depend on Konoha, you can't depend on Suna, you can't depend Gaara, you can't depend on your youngest brother, you can't depend on anything, really. So, I suggest, you find some solid ground for you to depend on. Like how I found money, Deidara and Sasori found art and Hidan found religion." Kakuzu explains, watching my reaction with his strange green and red eyes.

I turn to look at him.

"How does telling me this make you any money?" I ask, suspicious.

He just shrugs and brushes past me, walking outside.

I'll ponder on what he said later.

Instead, I head to Tobi and Deidara's room, deciding to take the longest welcome first.

I knock on the door and Deidara greets me.

"Hey, just wanted to say that I'm back and I brought an alive Kakuzu with me." I smile. Deidara reaches down and gives me a bold hug.

"Welcome home, un." he mumbles in my ear. He releases me and calls Tobi.

I'm still a in a bit of shock when Tobi comes into view. I give him a little wave.

"YAMI-SEMPAI!!!" Tobi cries, launching himself into my arms and knocking me over.

"Tobi!" I laugh, half squished.

"Tobi is so happy Yami-sempai is home!" Tobi squees, his head on my stomach.

"I'm so happy to _be_ home." I reply, ruffling his hair a little bit.

"Tobi, get of Yami, un." Deidara scowls.

Tobi turns to Deidara and looks at his annoyed face briefly before turning back to my and rubbing his face in my stomach. I laugh a little and Tobi looks up at me and seems to smile.

Deidara growls and picks Tobi up by the back of his collar. Tobi struggles and tries to pull the front of his collar away because it is choking him. He's making gasping noises.

"Deidara. Don't be stupid. Let him down." I order, getting up, dusting myself off and walking over to them.

He looks from me to Tobi then back to me. He drops Tobi and Tobi takes deep breaths.

"You alright, Tobi?" I ask, looking briefly at Tobi but then back to Deidara, who still hasn't stopped watching me.

"What the fuck was that about, Deidara? You almost choked Tobi to death." I scowl.

"What do you mean 'what was it for'? He was squishing you." Deidara replies, glaring back at me. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I'll come see you again soon, Tobi, since I'm obviously not welcome here anymore, Deidara acting like a bitch on PMS and all." I promise Tobi, helping him up and shooting one last glare at Deidara as I walk out of the door.

Once I'm outside, I hear something smash back in the room. I ignore it and keep walking, voting to go into Hidan and Kakuzu's room. I knock on the door, still a little pissed at Deidara.

"Who the fuck is it?" Hidan calls.

"Take a wild guess." I reply, smirking a bit as I hear Hidan stand up.

"Uh... Santa?" Hidan guesses, opening the door and looking down at me. "Damn. Only you."

"Well then. I guess I'll just leave." I huff playfully, starting to walk away. At the last moment, Hidan's hand grasps my wrist and yanks me back into his room. I laugh and let myself be dragged through the doorway.

Hidan jumps onto the bed and pulls me on after him. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fall so that my head is on his lap. I blush a little and move to sit up. Hidan stops me mid-way so I just lay back down.

His hand absentmindedly starts to run through my hair. I close my eyes and decide to confess what I've been thinking about since what Kakuzu said to me.

"Hey, Hidan." I start. He simply hums in response. "I've been thinking... what's the process of converting to Jashinism?"

He pauses and I feel him looking down at me.

"You want to convert?" he asks. I nod a bit.

"Yeah."

He goes back to moving his fingers through my hair. "We'll do it tonight. You'll be my apprentice to start off, but that's alright. I won't go too hard on you."

"Was that a whole statement without a single curse word?" I chuckle, opening one eye.

"Fuck you." he replies, obviously fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at me.

I laugh and close my eyes again. We just sit there in silence for a while. This will probably be the weakest and most vulnerable I'll get the immortal to be for quite a while, so I don't waste anymore time talking.

All of a sudden, I feel Hidan lean down and kiss me. It's a light, slightly teasing kiss, but still a kiss. I press harder against his lips, silently begging for more. He raises his head a bit.

He smirks as I lean into him, tangling my fingers in his hair as I slowly move towards his lips. I stop just in front of them, half-closing my eyes and letting my breath brush his face. He seems to get impatient and leans up to crash our lips together.

His tongue runs along my bottom lip briefly before thrusting into my mouth. Hidan's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up a bit more.

Hidan's hand creeps up to my neck as his mouth travels down. He holds the end of a bandage and starts to unravel it, almost exposing the naked skin of my neck.

"Yami, stop. He's testing you." Akuma warns. I take heed to her warning and catch Hidan's hand.

"That's enough. Jashin-sama will not like this." I state breathlessly. He chuckles against my skin, making me shudder.

"Very good." Hidan compliments, drawing away reluctantly.

I take a couple breaths before reaching up and re-wrapping the bandages on my neck, Hidan watching my every move.

I lay my head back down on his lap.

"You might not survive converting to Jashinism, Yami." Hidan confesses after a few minutes.

"Don't worry about me, Hidan. I'm sure there's a very large chance that I will survive." I smirk.

The door opens, revealing Kakuzu in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asks, not really interested.

"No. Wait, Kakuzu? How'd you survive?" Hidan exclaims, watching Kakuzu with slightly widened eyes.

Kakuzu simply nods in my direction. Hidan looks down at me.

"Surprise." I mumble, smiling up a bit at him. His eyes still look at me with 'HOW?' written in them.

"I thought about where he'd be. If he wasn't on the battlefield, they must've taken him. I went into Konoha's research lab and found him. I sacrificed a few ANBU hearts to bring him back. I was lucky he didn't take my heart, but, he didn't." I explain.

Hidan bends down and kisses me on the forehead.

"You're amazing." he compliments. A little giggle erupts from my mouth and he smirks. I clear my throat and sit up.

"I still have to tell Ahira, Kisame and Itachi that I'm here." I state, wriggling off the bed and standing up. I check all my bandages are still on and my cloak is done up. Once satisfied, I look back at Hidan and smile at him.

"I'll be back for dinner." I promise, moving to the doorway.

"Make sure you are." Hidan states as I walk out of the doorway. I hear him give a big sigh as I walk down the corridor.

I love to have these effects on people.

I knock on my bedroom door and no one answers. I twist the doorknob and the room is empty. Of course. I sigh, half in annoyance and half in amusement.

I walk all the way back up to the other end of the corridor. I take the turn that leads to outside as I hear voices from there. I walk out from behind the huge rock and see Kisame, Itachi and Ahira all sitting on the water and laughing. They're using their chakra to sit above the water, not getting their butts or anything wet.

Ahira looks up and sees a smirk on my face. She jumps up and bounds towards me.

"Yami!" she cries, launching into my arms. I hug her, staying on my feet.

"How're you?" I ask, walking over to the other two.

"Fine, fine. Itachi and I are official." Ahira smiles, sitting back down next to said Uchiha.

"Did the mission succeed, sister?" Itachi asks, hiding his emotions.

"Partially, older brother." I answer, sitting down on the water.

"Partially?" Kisame asks.

I shrug. "I was found out. Oh, I brought Kakuzu back here.... alive." I add.

"How?" They all asked me. I give a sigh and retell how my mission with Gaara went how I brought Kakuzu back to life.

"And now Pain says he has _another_ mission for me that starts in two days." I exclaim, exasperated.

"Do you know what it's about?" Itachi inquires, his arm around Ahira's waist.

"No. He said he'd brief me tomorrow." I reply, getting to my feet. The sun's going down.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asks.

I look down at him. "To watch the night take over." I answer, walking off the water and moving to my field.

Once there, I take a turn into the trees and keep walking. Once escaping the tree line, I'm on a cliff that looks over a part of Amegakure. The late afternoon sun is just glittering on the horizon, turning the sky orange and pink. I walk right over to the edge of the cliff and sit down, my legs swinging loosely over the perilous edge.

The sun slowly goes down, leaving behind a slight glow on the darkened sky. I sigh, stand up and stretch a bit. I then make my way back into the Akatuski base, knowing dinner would be ready soon.

I open the rock and look around before entering. I close the doorway and walk down to the kitchens. I hear eating sounds in the lounge, so I pick up the meal that's waiting for me on the table. I then head into the lounge, sitting down on the other side of Itachi to Ahira. I join in the chatter, it being about our most violent murders. Not a very nice topic to be discussing while eating, but still.

I make the appropriate noises, mainly scoffs, 'eww's and 'gross'es, but I'm not really paying attention.

Hidan sneaks a look at me, noticing my fake grossed out face and faraway look in my eyes.

"Yami." he calls and I look his way. "I wanna hear your story."

I raise an eyebrow curiously but then shrug. "Whatever. My most gruesome killing would have to be this one dude I was fighting. He was pitiful, full on begging for his life. He was one that had to be killed and I felt in a torturous mood. I rose all his veins to the surface of his skin and watched as they slowly burst, one by one. He was screaming in agony as he slowly bled to death inside his skin." I finish, shrugging again.

Deidara, Tobi, Ahira and Kisame are looking at me, shocked. Hidan and Itachi are both looking at me with pride and everyone else is nodding.

"That's a murder worthy of a Jashin-follower-to-be." Hidan praises. Deidara, Tobi, Ahira, Kisame and Itachi look at him like he's lost what little intellect he has. They then shift their gazes to me, picking at my food.

"Thanks." I mumble, avoiding the gazes of the earlier mentioned Akatsuki members.

"What?! Yami, what?!" Itachi exclaims, not quite yelling but his voice raised.

"What's what?" I ask innocently. He glares at me.

"Kitchen. Now." Itachi orders, seething. I sigh impatiently and, with my full plate in hand, march into the kitchen. I dump my plate in the bin and then turn to face a fuming Itachi.

"Wassup, Ita?" I question, jumping up onto the bench and sitting there.

"Is that all you can say? 'Wassup, Ita'? You're becoming a Jashinist? How could you not inform me?" Itachi seethes, his face gaining a bit of a tinge.

I roll my eyes. "Geez, don't get you're panties in a twist. Just cause you're my oldest brother doesn't mean you need to know every decision I make in life." I state, swinging my legs a bit.

"This is joining a religion that is highly dangerous and will cause you to leave more to complete pointless acts that are supposed to please your Jashin!" Itachi argues, more colour rising into his cheeks.

I glare slightly at him. "This is not a decision that I am in the mood to discuss. My mind has been made up. I will become a Jashinist and there's nothing you can do about it." I scowl, dropping down from the bench.

"Fine. If you want to throw your life away, literally, then fine. Do it." Itachi snarls, shoving past me and marching angrily to his bedroom. I feel a bit guilty after that. I glance after him before I walk back into the sitting room.

As I appear in the doorway, Hidan rises. "Yami, are you sure you want to convert?" he clarifies, looking at me seriously. I nod determinedly.

"I am." I reply. He closes his eyes briefly and then opens them again, a strange gleam in them.

"Let's do it then. Now." he suggests, a huge grin erupting onto his features. I smirk.

"Let's." I agree. Ahira jumps up.

"I agree with Itachi, Yami. Don't do it." Ahira pleads, trying to make her eyes as big and as innocent as possible. I shake my head angrily.

"This. Is. My. Choice." I insist, punctuating each word. I turn to glare at them, watching as Ahira shrinks back a bit. "You have no claim on me. You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a little girl. I can take care and look after myself! I've done it for long enough now to know how do it successfully!" I snarl, swiveling around and walking out of the room with Hidan.

"That was kind of impressive." Hidan smirks, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I glance back at him. "I just have this thing about being treated like I'm not capable of handling shit." I scowl. "I mean, I watched almost my entire clan get slaughtered, I've killed enough, I have enemies that I thought were my friends, Sasuke wants to kill Itachi, Gaara still loves me and I ha-" I stop myself. I was just about to say I had a demon.

"That was close, Yami." Akuma scolds. I sigh.

"I know." I reply.

"You have what?" Hidan questions, opening a door at the end of the flight of stairs we just descended.

"I have recently decided to become a Jashinist." I supply, barely escaping his notice. "Talk about a fucked up life."

Hidan smirks. "Indeed."

We're in a medium sized room that looks more like a cell. The walls are a dreary, dark grey stone, matching the floor. I can hear dripping somewhere and half of me hopes that it's water.

"This is wear the Initiation Ritual will take place." Hidan states, as if it wasn't already obvious. I nod. He walks to the middle of the room, his strong footsteps echoing.

He slices his palm, letting out a moan, and draws a huge Jashin symbol on the floor. I watch as he then draws smaller ones all over the bare surfaces. Once he's done, the walls have been decorated with blood red triangles surrounded by circles.

"You shall be locked in here for however long it takes for Jashin to accept you. This can range from a day to a week. In your case, let's hope it happens today or tomorrow at the latest. I'm sure it will happen soon, though. Jashin has had his eye on you for a while now." He smirks down at me and I walk into the middle of the room.

"Because the symbols are in my blood and I'm a priest, you shall be attached to me through the training stage." Hidan continues as I sit, cross-legged in the middle of the largest symbol. "Whilst in here, you will be in a spirit like place. You will still be attached to your body, but you will not be in your mind." Hidan explains, trying to place the experience into words.

I nod as he finishes.

"Good luck, Yami." Hidan says, closing the door to the outside world. I look at it for a while, before taking a big breath. I close my eyes and try to focus. Well... I would.... If I knew what I was meant to focus on.

After a few minutes, I frown in frustration. I let out a breath noisily and open my eyes. As I close them to blink, I feel a strange pull and pain. I let out a scream, but can't make my body produce the sound that I know I'm making.

Everything goes black around me.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: Woohahahahahahaha! -cackles madly as lightning flashes in the background-**_

_**Hidan: -checks out butt- Niiice...**_

_**Nikki: -kick squishes him- Don't even think about it.**_

_**Hidan: Aww... But I wanna! TT3TT**_

_**Nikki: -rolls eyes-**_

_**Everyone else: ........ o-o -cricket chirps-**_

_**Rachel: -skips off with Sasuke-**_

_**Sasuke: ^3^**_

_**Ava: -sigh-**_

_**Gaara: I feel so neglected. T^T**_

_**Ava: Join the club.**_

_**Nicole: -huggles Gaara- Aww! ^3^ Kawaii!**_

_**Gaara: -choking-**_

_**Hidan: That's right Nikki! Kill him! -holding box of popcorn-**_

_**Nicole: Huh? -looks at blue face of Gaara- Oops! -steps away-**_

_**Hidan: Aww. Damn! -sulks-**_

_**Ava: R + R plze.**_

_**Gaara: -gasping and holding neck-**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Nikki: Blergh! -jumps on Hidan's back-**_

_**Hidan: FTW?**_

_**Nikki: ^3^ Wee!**_

_**Hidan: = - =***_

_**Rachel: Nikki.... Get off him...**_

_**Nikki: Neverzzzzz!!!!!!! -grips Hidan around the neck-**_

_**Hidan: -gag-**_

_**Sasuke: I wouldn't even try if I were you, Rach.**_

_**Rachel: Eh. I guess. Nikki doesn't own Naruto or any lyrics in this or any of her stories.**_

_**Sasuke: You're so shexii when you do the disclaimer. -lusty eyes-**_

_**Rachel: -makes out with-**_

_**Nikki and Hidan: o-o O-O o-o Riiiiiite. - -**_

_**Nikki: Read on and PRAISE JASHIN!!!! -pikes self-**_

_**Hidan: -lusty eyes- Irresistible. -makes out with-**_

_**Nikki:^3^**_

_****_

My eyes flutter open and the first thing I notice is a thick metal chain attached to my wrist. It's not attached to an iron bracelet or anything, it seriously goes under my skin and everything. Oh, did I forget to mention the major amount of pain coming from that? I wince and take in my surroundings.

I'm in a dark, twisted place. The trees are all dead, the lake nearby is the colour of blood and the very ground itself is a deep burgundy. I then look down at myself and give a little yelp. I'm wearing an _extremely_ too short, jet black, tight mini cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. All my marks are left uncovered and all are visible except those that are covered by the napkin of a dress.

I hear malicious laughter behind me and whip my head around, trying not too move too much. I know that if I lean too far or move too much whoever is looking at me will get an eyeful from under my dress.

From behind one of the life-starved trees, a man appears. His body seems to be unsubstantial, shimmering and not completely there. His black hair falls down to his shoulders and is tied up at the nape of his neck. His icy eyes are looking around nonchalantly, but I can see that his attention is on me.

I lift my left eyebrow questioningly at him, placing my hand on my hip.

"I wanna know two things. I wanna know who the fuck you are, and where the fuck I am." I state, glaring at him slightly.

He lets out a loud bark of laughter and then seems to regard me with new eyes.

"Do you really need to know who I am?" he asks, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"What kind of a question is that?" I retort. "Listen. I'm not a great person to fuck with so I suggest you answer my questions before I start beating you all the way until you see next Sunday." I threaten, getting more and more pissed off.

He starts to make his way over to me and I stand my ground. He's really tall, towering over me. I'm not the short type, not overly such anyway, and I feel strange with someone as tall as him in front of me. Of course, most would consider height an asset, when really, it's a weakness.

He looks curiously down at me. "I am Jashin."

I scoff. "Uh huh. Right."

He looks down at me with a serious look now. "This is my mortal form."

He opens the black cloak he's wearing and I look at his naked chest. (Thankfully, he had pants on.) As if burned into his flesh, the Jashin symbol stands proud, like an old scar.

I pause, looking at the mark for a few seconds, before replying.

"A scar doesn't prove anything to me." I object, looking back up at his face. He seems to be wondering whether to be amused or angry. He seems to choose amusement.

"Of course it wouldn't. But, I suppose, you will just have to trust me." he smirks, tossing his hair behind his shoulder again before it falls back into his eyes.

"Alright then. I'll call your bluff. How long are you going to keep me here? I bet this is just some genjutsu anyway." I state, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

He reaches forward and fingers the chains attached to my wrist. "You know," he begins. "I can take away your life by simply cutting the one thing that holds you to your mortal life..."

He suddenly pulls out a kunai and slices down my arm.

I gasp and wince, watching as my blood slowly drips out of my arm and onto the ground.

"What the fuck? You bastard! Why in the name of shit did you do that for?" I cry, glaring at him as Akuma heals my arm.

"To see what your reaction is. Obviously, you are accustomed to pain." he states.

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo! I'm a ninja! I need to be." I answer rudely, rolling my eyes.

"Let me ask you, have you ever died before?" Jashin questions, looking at me with seriousness.

I glance back at him.

"A few death encounters." I reply slowly. He nods thoughtfully.

"I do believe your a perfect candidate to be one of my followers. I've had a look at your past and it seems more then violent enough. Welcome to Jashinism." Jashin smirks.

"Er... thanks? Haven't forgiven you for slitting up my fucking arm though, bastard." I scowl.

"See you whenever I feel like visiting." he smirks before grabbing his kunai again and stabbing me in the head. I feel brief pain before incredible force. I give a little scream as I plummet.

This feeling of falling is different to when Akuma brings me back to life. That falling still has a feeling of safeness and has an absence of pain.

This fall, unlike the one previously mentioned, is like bungee jumping without the bungee and feels like my body is being torn apart by rabid dogs. I let out a scream as I plummet headfirst into darkness. I shut my eyes tightly before I feel as if I've been slammed against the cement in my cell.

I scream at the initial pain but, slowly, it develops into pleasure. I bite my lip and open my eyes, this time, staring at the roof of my cell.

I groan, unfold my legs and lie down, taking deep breaths.

Woah. I turn my head to the door and something huge and pointy is facing back at me. I sit up and look at the new weapon with wide eyes. A grin slowly spreads onto my face.

Beside me is a black Jashin symbol on a chain and beside that.....

Ever heard of Zabuza Momochi? No? Heard of that huge ass chef's knife he has as a sword? Maybe? Well, I'm staring at a better one.

It's blade is jet black and it's handle is wrapped in bandages. I look onto the huge blade and gasped as I saw symbols that resembled everything about me, including the sharingan, the Uchiha crest, a wolf, a Jashin symbol and the number 10 in blood red colouring. Attached to the end of the blade is a large length of silver chain, rolled up in a pile. The chain is obviously meant to use as a strap and to control it like Hidan does with his scythe and wire.

My grin turns sadistical when all the thoughts of what I could do with that sword pop into my head. I hold back a girlish squee and tentatively reach out to the depressing beauty beside me.

Before I'm even 10 inches away, the sword snaps into my hand, immediately feeling right there. I stand up and lift my sword to eye level. I balance it and swing it around me a few times.

Absolutely perfect.

I grab the chain and wrap it around my torso, over my shoulder and around my hip. I tighten it so it's a strap, making the side of my sword press tightly against my back. Despite it's size, the sword is not actually that much of a burden. I roll my shoulders, trying to get used to the chains and step out of the symbol.

A feeling of warmth I didn't even know I had suddenly leaves me.

A pause and try to figure out what's going on.

"It's because you are leaving the circle." Akuma explains. "You are leaving something that connects you to Jashin behind. I suggest putting your necklace on now."

"Yeah. Thanks, Akuma." I reply, clipping the necklace around the back of my neck. The warm feeling returns. I let out a breath and continue to the door.

I clang on it three times before it opens. I walk out into the open space to be greeted by Hidan.

"Yami. You survived." he smirks.

"I told you I would. If you were worrying, then you were wasting your time." I grumble, walking a few steps back up the hallway.

He runs to catch up with me.

"By the way," I begin. "You were right."

"Huh?" he grunts.

"Jashin-sama was waiting for me." I smile, reaching the top of the staircase.

"YAMI-SEMPAI!" I hear Tobi call. I then see a blur of orange and black and Tobi is attached to me.

"Tobi was so worried! Tobi thought Yami-sempai would not survive! Never scare Tobi like that again!" Tobi cries, tears running from the hole in his mask.

I look down at him and then knock him on the head.

"Baka-chan." I smile. "You should have more faith in me, Tobi. I thought you of all people would."

"Gomen! Gomen nasai, Yami-sempai!" Tobi gushes, bowing repeatedly.

I let out a half irritated, half amused sigh. "It's fine, Tobi. Don't worry about it now."

I look around.

"Ne, where's Deidara?" I ask, noticing his absence.

Tobi looks down and more tears go down his mask.

Hidan is blunt with me.

"He committed suicide." he admits, putting his hand on my shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut and then open them.

I can grieve later.

"That was his choice." I state, shaking Hidan's hand off my shoulder.

Tobi and Hidan look at each other briefly and then Tobi runs up to me.

"Ooh, Yami-sempai! That sword looks so sharp! Where did Yami-sempai get it?" Tobi squees, his eyes glowing.

I shake my head in disbelief and lift my hand up to the swords handle.

"It's my initiation gift." I explain with affection, running my hand along the chains.

Tobi lifts his hand up to the blade.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't touch that." I warn, watching him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yami-sempai is probably right..." Tobi sighs, his hand retreating. "Tobi is going to find Zetsu-sempai!" he cries, racing off down the hall. I sigh as he disappears from view.

"How long was I in there, Hidan?" I question, turning to face him.

"Two days. You need to report to Leader immediately. You have a mission." Hidan states as we walk up to Pain's office.

I nod. I lift my hand up and stroke the Jashin symbol hanging from my necklace. Hidan looks down and sees me. He smiles and then looks up again as we reach Pain's office door.

I reach up and knock on the door twice.

"Enter." I hear Pain say. I open the door and slip into the room, Hidan waiting outside.

"Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami , reporting." I state, bowing quickly once.

"Close timing, Yami. Almost surpassed the deadline. I take it all went well?" Pain asks.

"Yes. I heard about Deidara. Is this true?" I reply.

"Yes." Pain answers. I bow my head.

"I see."

"Yami, I told you that I had a mission for you." Pain begins. "It was going to be a solo mission, but you now need to take Hidan with you. You are to go to the Sound Country and suggest a peace bargain. Give him anything he wants. We need them as allies. Do you understand?"

"The... Sound Country?" I gasp. Pain nods.

"Talk to Orochimaru. Get him to agree. That is your mission." he finishes, waving me out of the room.

I pause before turning swiftly, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me.

"Pack your things." I order, not even looking at Hidan as I say it. "We have a fucking mission in the Sound Country."

"Hai, Yami." Hidan answers, surprised that he's on a mission without Kakuzu.

I walk up to my room, my footsteps echoing in the empty hallway and my fringe hanging in my eyes.

I open my bedroom door to find it once again empty. I look over to Samehada against my bed and suddenly feel a slight resentment to it. I pick it up and throw it on the floor. I stare at it for a second before writing a note on a piece of paper.

_Kisame,_

_You don't need to count this as me giving Samehada back, just me giving it to you to look after while I have no need of it._

_It'll be yours when I die anyway. This is truly your sword, it can only be yours. Work on mastering it, for it is a great weapon._

_Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami_

"There. Now I'm rid of the fucking nuisance." I snarl, feeling surprised at the anger in my voice. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I then gather my hate and a couple of scrolls and such and head back out of my room. I walk down the hallway and outside.

Waiting there is Hidan, the wind making his cloak flutter a bit and his scythe strapped to his back. I stand next to him.

"Let's go." I order, jumping into the trees.

I don't start or continue any conversations Hidan wants to have. After a couple of hours, he gives up.

When nightfall arrives, I stop to make camp. Hidan catches up after a few minutes, panting.

"Fuck. You, woman, are like a fucking machine." Hidan laughs, helping me make camp.

"I only stopped because of you." I growl, flicking a spark onto the wood and kindling I've gathered. It starts as a small flame, but grows bigger into a crackling blaze.

"Don't you need to stop and rest, too?" Hidan asks. I stare into the fire.

"No." I answer, tuning him out.

Sasuke...

How will you react to seeing me...?

How long has it been since I last saw you...?

How much have you grown...?

These thoughts run through my head through the night as I watch for enemies. Hidan sleeps on the ground, occasionally grunting, rolling around and swearing in his sleep.

As the sun rises, Hidan wakes up. He looks up at me and sighs.

"Geez, you get up early." Hidan chuckles. I stand up.

"Who said I went to sleep in the first place?" I ask, packing up camp quickly. I put some food in front of Hidan and sit down and start to eat my own.

"Thanks." Hidan gets out before he wolfs down his food. I finish after a few minutes and then get up and stretch.

"Are you ready?" I question.

"Already? You're so eager to get to the Sound Village." Hidan grumbles, packing up his stuff.

"Let's just go." I growl, jumping into the trees again.

"Eh, wait up!" Hidan yells, jumping up after me.

We continue on, all through the day, stopping whenever Hidan needs to, until, finally, we reach the Sound Village. I stop just before the City's gate. Hidan lands beside me, doubling over and breathing deeply.

"... At... last..." Hidan gasps, face-planting.

I roll my eyes and look at to the big building in the centre of the village.

"Do you suppose that's where we need to be?" I question, flicking the dangly things from my hat out of my vision.

"I suppose the biggest building in the biggest city would be the best place to find the biggest pedophile in the Sound Village." Hidan states, standing up from his bent over position.

I sigh and start walking up to the building.

"Ne, Yami." Hidan starts.

"Yeah?"

"There are a few things you need to know about being an apprentice."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, you aren't immortal because you aren't a priest. Also, because you are bound to me, you will feel half of my pain. So, if I stab myself through the heart, it will not kill you, but cause you quite a bit of pain." Hidan explains.

"Anything else?" I question.

"This is different to every apprentice, but you will look different when you go into the Voodoo Stage. Most of the time your hair colour changes. On rare occasions, you gain wings or animal ears and tail or something. This is altered to every individual." Hidan finishes.

"I wonder what I will be like." I ponder as we reach the entrance doors. I tilt my hat downwards to hide my face.

"Who goes there?!" a ninja calls down to us. I don't pause in racing up the wall and onto the top of the defense turrent.

"Just tell Orochimaru that a couple of pissed off Jashin following, Akatsuki members are waiting for him to let us in, understand?" I snarl, throwing the guard against the wall.

"H-Hai." he gasps.

I smirk. "Good."

I jump off the edge of the turrent and fall to the ground. I pump a bit of air below me to soften my fall. I land softly and quietly.

"What did you do to him?" Hidan asks.

I smirk. "Do you really care?"

"...Not really." He admits. The doors open and a couple of guards come out to escort us in. I sigh impatiently and follow the guards into a large hall. At the opposite end to us is a large throne in the center and then a smaller, less extravagant throne next to it.

In the throne in the center is one of the legendary Sannin, child pedophile and the ugliest person I've seen to boot. He looks down at us as if he were buying cattle at a market.

Standing behind his throne is a man with round glasses and silver hair that's tied up in a ponytail. As I'm regarding him, he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

And, in the smaller throne, is the one I've wanted to see. Sasuke, my big brother. I don't really know what I want to do now. To run over and hug him and tell him how much emotion he's made me feel... or just beat the living shit out of him.

I resort to simply gritting my teeth and hiding my face.

"Welcome, Akatsuki members." Orochimaru hisses. His voice sends shivers of disgust down my spine. "It would be most pleasant if I get to know your names."

I pause. "Our names are not any of your concern. You seek business with Leader. We are messengers. Our names are not necessary." I growl. Sasuke jumps at the sound of my voice and glares at me, trying to see under my hat.

I tilt it farther down and shift my eyes.

"If you are going to be staying here for a few days, surely we need to know your names." Orochimaru smiles, putting his chin in his hand.

"Pain... exactly how long are we staying?" I ask, sending my message through to Leader.

"Three days." he replies, cutting off the connection.

"Well, I'm Hidan. I'm a Jashinist priest." Hidan smirks. Orochimaru glances briefly at him, nods and then turns back to me.

"And you?" Orochimaru asks.

I sigh and take my hat off, holding it down by my side.

"My name is Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami. I am Hidan's apprentice and the sister of Sasuke and Itachi." I growl, not looking up at them.

"Have I met you before? Surely, I'd remember you." Orochimaru ponders, looking at me closely.

"...Yami?" I hear a weak voice ask. I sigh again and force myself to look up at Sasuke.

"How's it going, Sasuke?" I smirk. He stands up and stares down at me.

"...I thought you were dead..." he gasps, stepping over towards me.

"Surely, if you'd stayed in Konoha a little longer, you would have, yet again, witnessed my ability to come back to life." I snarl, feeling a wave of anger towards him. He stops, shocked at my reaction.

"...Interesting..." Orochimaru hums. I glare at him briefly before taking a deep breath.

"We, from the Akatsuki, come bearing a pea-" I start.

"You joined the Akatsuki?!" Sasuke roars.

I smirk. "Sure did. What gave me away? The Akatsuki cloak, the evil chakra that emitted from me...?"

He doesn't look like he has any verbal comeback for that. Instead, he throws a kunai at me. I simply stop the air moving around it and it falls to the ground.

"You always have had quite a temper on you, Oniichan." I chuckle, moving forward to him. I step so that I'm right up close to his face.

"You'll never be strong enough to change. Itachi was right. You lack everything." I growl.

Sasuke roars at me and tries to punch me. I grab hold of his fist and twist it around, behind his back. He struggles against my grip.

"You should have just stayed dead." he snarls at me.

"I guess it's just my mission in life to make yours as horrid as possible. Everything's about you, right?" I growl back throwing him against the wall and molding the ground around him. He fights against the bonds, to no avail.

I turn back to Orochimaru, to find him staring at me with interest in his eyes.

"I thought it was you the first time I fought you, Ten Tails." Orochimaru smirks. I put my hand on my hip as Hidan gasps.

"Well done. You remember me?" I laugh, smirking back.

"How could I forget someone with that much power?" Orochimaru asks.

"How can I disagree?" I retort, rolling my eyes. "I'll pick up from where I left off. We come from the Akatsuki, extending a peace offering. Leader is willing to offer you anything you desire in exchange for your loyalty. Hopefully, we will be able to attack Konoha in the near future and we need as many allies as we can get. Will you agree?"

"I will." he replies.

"What do you wish for in exchange?" I question.

"... You."

_****_

_**Nikki: OMG major cliffie. -dies-**_

_**Rachel: Not... really...**_

_**Nikki: -wakes up- Eh. Spose.**_

_**Hidan: R + R or I'll come to your house and steal your puppies!!!! :D**_

_**Gaara: What if they have no puppies? -glares at Hidan-**_

_**Hidan: -glares back- *electricity sparks* Then I'll just beat the crap out of YOU!!!**_

_**Nikki: ftw?**_

_**Gaara: NIKKI IS MINE FOREVER!!!!!!!**_

_**Hidan: HELLZ NAW! SHE IS MINE!!!!!!! D:**_

_**Nikki: ......... -sigh- A girls dream... two guys fighting over you...**_

_**Rachel: I hash an undisputed bond with my Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke: I luvz chuu, Rach.**_

_**Rachel: I luvz chuu 2. -kishes-**_

_**Sasuke: -kishes-**_

_**Jiraiya: Heh. Nice. -watching through binoculars-**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Nikki: Hallelujah, I'm back! XD**_

_**Rachel: From where? O-o**_

_**Nikki: The brink of insanity. ^3^**_

_**Rachel: -sigh- Of course. You there every day though, Nikki.**_

_**Nikki: ...I spose...**_

_**Hidan and Gaara: -still fighting-**_

_**Nikki: Ok. This is getting EPIC.**_

_**Ava: -sigh- Nikki doesn't own Naruto or any lyrics used in this fic. This fic is not part of the Naruto Plot.**_

_**Nikki: -cries- TT3TT**_

_**Hidan and Gaara: =o Nikki! -runs over to-**_

_**Nikki: ....... ^3^**_

_****_

I struggle to keep a passive face.

"That desire may have to be left unfulfilled. Is there anything _else_ you would like?" I bargain, trying to get him to give up on the concept of me working with him. He shakes his head in denial.

I close my eyes, trying to control my temper. "I will talk with Leader." I growl.

He nods and keeps looking at me.

"The only thing is," I start. "If I absolutely need to stay here, Hidan does too. I am his apprentice, after all."

Orochimaru pauses to think. "I can deal with that." he answers.

"Damn it." I curse in my head.

"As I said, I will discuss the matter with Leader." I state, feeling on the brink of breaking.

"Kabuto will show you to where you will be spending your time here." Orochimaru says, gesturing to the man behind his throne.

Kabuto steps down and starts towards a pair of wooden doors. Hidan and I follow behind him, Hidan walking farther away from me then usual.

Finally, after too many twists and turns I'm able to recall, we stop. We're at the end of a corridor and on both my left and right are a door.

"Pick which room you would like." Kabuto orders. I move to the door on the left. Kabuto starts to leave.

"Where are the training grounds?" I ask. Kabuto seems slightly annoyed but points back the way we came.

"You walk up there, take the first left and then take the third right." Kabuto answers. I nod and open the door in front of me.

It kind of looks like the cell that Hidan put me in to convert me. This time, though, the room is symbol free. Instead, it has a double, four poster bed and a desk. To the left side of the room is a door which I suppose leads to an ensuite.

I kick the door closed behind me and let out a big sigh when I hear the snap of the lock. I know that Sasuke will definitely come looking for me. It's inevitable. To him, I guess, I'm just as hated as Itachi.

I sit down on the bed, take off my sword and then progress to lying down on it. I close my eyes and slip into the state that's as close to sleeping as I get. I sensitize the air in the room to pick up any movements in or around the room.

After a while, I feel movements outside my room. I wrench my eyes open, thankful, actually, for the intrusion. I was dangerously close to falling asleep.

I let out a soft groan as I sit up, putting my head in my hand. I then listen to the soft mutterings outside. I silently step off the bed, strap my sword to me and walk over to the door, not making a noise.

I quickly glance out of the peephole thing and see Kabuto and Orochimaru. I roll my eyes, open the lock and then swing the door open.

"Excuse me." I snarl, pushing past them and heading to the training grounds that Kabuto told me about. They make less then subtle attempts at making me turn around. I simply ignore them and take the first turn to the left and then the third turn to the right.

At the end of the short corridor is a large wooden door. I pause to briefly consider the fact that maybe Kabuto lied to me and that maybe a trap was set behind the door, or worse, Sasuke. I then lift my chin and walk briskly towards the door again with the knowledge that I could beat the crap out of anything and escape any trap set.

I desperately try to ignore the screams and moans of pain surrounding me as I creak open the door.

I slip past the crack I made between the door and the frame and into an underground training field. There are straw dummies and everything scattered around the area, still leaving plenty of room for practice in Taijutsu and short range Genjutsu.

I walk into the middle of the training circle and center myself.

"Haven't done this in a while, hey Akuma." I chuckle, moving into slow, steady Taijutsu exercises.

"I was quite beginning to miss it." She replies, laughing at my enthusiasm.

I soon move onto more complicated Taijutsu and spend a bit of time on that.

After finishing my Taijutsu exercises, I move onto Genjutsu exercises. Around me, instead of the training circle, I see Suna. Sand buildings, the little Ramen store just down from the Kazekage's building and, before I can stop it, an image of Gaara stands before me.

Almost as soon as Gaara appears, I end the Genjutsu, gasping at the realness of it. I shake my head a bit in an attempt to shake the image out of my head. I linger a bit on the thought of seeing him again one day, but then force myself to move on from that thought. The only reason I'll ever see him again is when he wants to kill me.

I quickly preoccupy myself with drawing water from the damp air around me. I wave my hand in a small circle, shifting the water into a medium sized sphere. I then close my eyes and clench my fingers a bit, freezing the liquid solid.

I then move my fingers apart a bit and open my eyes, watching as the ice spikes I've created pierce all the vital spots on three dummies. I then make a slashing motion with the side of my hand, making the wind slice the head, neck and shoulders off another dummy.

I then move onto more complicated moves. I hold my hand in the chakra concentrating position.

"Fire Style, Flame Explosion." I state, doing the hand signals. I feel the temperature in the room increase dramatically, then flames appear. I concentrate the slowly growing ball of fire around me into a more compacted sphere. Once focused enough, time seems to stop as I release the pressure on the fire and it explodes out, incinerating everything in the room except me.

Once the flames have calmed, I sigh and look around the destroyed room. The heat is still radiating from everywhere. It's like an oven! Since I can't use water to decrease the heat, I blow a huge gust of cold air, cooling the room down a bit more. Now, the room's at a temperature that will make any person sweat upon entering it.

I calm down the raging chakra in my body.

"It feels better now that we've done that. It's good to let off some steam." Akuma sighs, stretching in my head.

"Yeah." I reply, walking to the blackened door. I climb up the couple of steps and open it, meeting someone face to face. I stare into onyx eyes that remind me of how Itachi's used to be.

I then close my eyes and gracefully sweep past him, my hair flying out behind me. I deflect the kunai thrown at me using air, without turning around or even showing recognition of the attack. I round the corner and hear a shocked gasp at the state of the training grounds. I smirk.

I don't take the chance of going back into my room straight away, so I knock on Hidan's door instead.

"Ah, fuck! Hang on!" I hear him yell, a crashing noise coming from behind the door. The door opens and he stands there with damp hair and his Akatsuki pants on.

"Sorry, shower." he chuckles, his hand going up to the back of his head and a sheepish grin on his face. I give a little smile and shake my head.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure. Sure!" he replies in excitement, stepping aside and swinging his arm into his room. I walk int the room and hear the door close and lock behind me with a click.

I unbutton my cloak and slip it off, catching it and putting it on the back of one of the chairs. I unstrap my sword and lean it against my cloak. I turn back to Hidan, who is laying casually on the bed. I walk over to said bad and lay down with him. He pulls me over so my head's on his chest and I'm pressed against his left side.

He lets out a hum, making his chest vibrate a bit. I bite back a chuckle and just close my eyes as his fingers run through my hair.

"I reckon we should have a ritual today." I suddenly suggest after a few minutes. Hidan nods.

"We should. You're first fucking proper lesson in rituals." Hidan smirks, his hand moving to my face briefly before going back to my hair. I let out a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna stay in here tonight. If I'm alone, I don't know _what_ Orochimaru will try and pull. Sound good to you?" I ask, turning my head and giving him a questioning smirk.

He nods with enthusiasm and leans down to connect his lips with mine.

Before he can, I give a dramatic sigh and stand up. "Well, I better get my stuff." I state, being overly dramatic. Hidan's hand whips out in an attempt to pull me back on the bed, but I jump skillfully out of his grasp.

I laugh, stick my tongue out at him and pull my eye down a bit.

"What did I say about sticking that thing out unless you plan to use it?" Hidan growls.

I race over to him and lick his cheek. He gives another growl and tries to get off the bad. I just laugh and run to the door, Hidan right behind me. I swing the door open and run across the hall, then open my door. I turn behind it and try to close it.

Hidan stops me by already being halfway through.

I give another laugh and give up on the door. I back away from the door as Hidan jumps through and tackles me onto the bed. I laugh and take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. Hidan is chuckling into my stomach and we just lie there for a while.

Hidan raises up onto his elbows and looks at me with a serious expression. I sigh. I know what's coming.

"Why did Orochimaru call you Ten Tails, Yami?" Hidan asks.

"...Because that's what I am." I reply.

"But the Akatsuki are hunting the demons." Hidan argues.

"I know. They only think there are nine jinchuurikis though and that's how I want it to stay." I answer, expecting him to get up and walk out on me.

Instead, he just scowls at the wall beside my head. "They won't touch you. Not while I'm alive." Hidan declares, smirking at his little joke. I give him a playful glare and tap his shoulder.

He grins sheepishly and my face relaxes into a smile.

"You know, if you were normal, you would have run off, screaming, at the thought of me being a Ten Tailed Demon." I chuckle.

"Well, for expositions sake, let's conclude that I'm not normal." Hidan smirks back, sitting up.

I get up off the bed and walk to the bathroom door. I turn back to look at Hidan.

"I'm gonna have a shower." I state, closing the door behind me as I walk into the ensuite.

I get a feeling of being watched as I start to undress. I look around nervously a bit, before molding a dome of earth over where I'm standing and the shower cubicle. It's pitch black for a second before I light multiple fires around my shelter, making the effect of candles.

I finish undressing and get the shower ready, stepping under the hot spray.

I wash my hair as well, enjoying the feeling of solitude for a while. I look down at the shimmery tattoos on my body and decide not to wear my bandages to bed. Hidan already knows about me, anyway. I suddenly notice on the back of both my hands are tattoos in the shape of the Jashin symbol.

I step out from under the water and redress once drying off. Once ready, I put out the fires and let my earth dome fall. I roll up all my bandages and carry them out into the main room. Hidan looks up at me as I exit the ensuite and his eyes bulge slightly. I shift uncomfortably a bit under his gaze as I move to put my bandages in my pack.

I smile at him and walk to the door, opening it and waiting for him to stand near me. He walks out the door with a grin at me and enters his own room, holding the door open. I close mine, having left no trace of me being there except for the wet bathroom.

I pick up my cloak and weapon and he does the same. I do up my cloak and sling my sword across my back. Hidan and I walk out of our, now shared, room and down the halls, wandering around the halls, hoping to get lucky and find a way out.

Hidan's hand fumbles around, trying to find mine. I let him have my hand and he holds it, as if we were just taking a leisurely stroll around a park or something. After a while, we find someone walking around and threaten him into telling us where the exit is.

We head there and exit the horrid building, going out into open air.

I close my eyes and allow myself to soak in the fresh air before walking with Hidan again, who is looking for a suitable victim. I just look around at the city. When Hidan and I come into the view of civilians, they retreat and purposefully avoid us.

I scowl at them. I'm tugged by Hidan's hand as we stalk behind a man in an alley. How cliché.

I watch as Hidan jumps him, cutting a scratch on the man's arm. The man gasps and jumps away from Hidan, holding his scratch with a frightened look in his eyes. Hidan looks up at me and gestures for me to come out of the shadows, smirking.

I step into the moonlight and stand next to him, gaining the attention of the man.

"What do we do with him next?" I ask, looking up at Hidan.

"I pour some blood on the ground and make Jashin's symbol." he replies, stabbing himself in the palm with a kunai, letting the blood drip onto the ground. He then puts his foot in the pool of blood and makes the symbol in his blood.

I watch carefully as he licks the blood of the end of his spear thing and his skin slowly starts to change colour. Woah. Trippy.

His skin is now in the shape and colour of a black and white skeleton. The ultimate Halloween costume. Hehe. Nice.

"So you actually..." I start, gulping. "_Lick_ the blood? Like as in... _drinking_ it?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." he replies, amused at my shocked and slightly disgusted expression. Sure, I've seen horrid things, things that would make Satan's toes curl, but there is one thing I just can't stand the thought of.

Drinking.

Blood.

.....Ew. Just..... Ew.

I give a shudder and his amusement just grows. The man is backing away, hoping to escape. I feel like ending his delusion, so I disappear and then reappear behind him.

"Boo." I whisper, making him jump and turn around to face me, stepping more towards Hidan in an attempt to gain distance between myself and him.

"So. Now what?" I ask, feeling a bit smug at the look of fear and surprise in the man's face.

Hidan stabs himself in the thigh. The man lets out a pain filled scream and clutches his own thigh, blood seeping through the fabric of his pants. I raise one eyebrow.

"Being able to cause major damage, death even, with only truly causing a scratch is a very powerful thing." I murmur.

"Yes. I suppose it is. This is thanks to Jashin." Hidan replies, ripping the spear from out of his leg. The man cries out again and sinks to his knees. I feel a sharp stab in my thigh and let out a groan. It hurts good. I look down but see no blood or wound. I can only feel the pain.

"Please. Please, don't kill me." the man whimpers.

"Disgusting." I snarl. "To beg for your life, knowing that we're going to kill you. Just accept it and die with dignity."

"Please..." he whimpers for the last time before he starts sobbing loudly. I walk over and kick him in the ribs.

"For Jashin's sake! Just fucking kill him already! I can barely stand to look at him!" I cry at Hidan, kind of surprised at my own maliciousness. Hidan looks a bit shocked as well, but then sighs.

"Ruin my fucking fun, why don't you." he grumbles, picking up his pendant and holding it to his lips.

I let him pray, glaring at the man who is letting out annoying sobbing sounds.

After a while, Hidan starts stabbing himself all over, making the man scream in pain. Finally, he lies down in the circle and stabs himself through the heart, groaning in pleasure. At this point, I'm on my knees, holding the place where my heart is and panting heavily.

Hidan lies on the ground and the man's body stops it's incessant twitching. I gain my breath again and stand up. I stumble and lean heavily against the alley wall. I cough a bit and then push myself away from the wall. This time, I have more luck on regaining my balance. I sway for a second and then walk over to Hidan, a bit wobbly. I reach down and rip the spear from his chest.

"Come on, Hidan. Let's go. You're not going to go to sleep in an alley, are you? I can just feel the diseases crawling on the ground." I scowl, kicking the ground and flicking Hidan's spear into a smaller one. He groans and sits up, coughing up a bit of blood. I roll my eyes at him and draw the blood away from his body, making him gag, and splatter it carelessly on the wall and ground.

"Pull yourself together, Hidan." I suggest, giving him a roll of the eyes and a secret smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Shit, Yami. You're fucking sounding like that bastard Kakuzu." Hidan states, standing up and dusting of his cloak. He then looks up at me. "Well done on your first ritual." he smirks.

I shrug. "Doesn't look to difficult. Next time, I'll help you instead of just watching." I state, grinning sadistically. He smirks and takes his spear from me.

We make our way back to Orochimaru's hideout. Unfortunately, we are interrupted before we can go inside.

"Yami." I hear Pain's voice echo in my head. I wince and Hidan and I race back into his room, twisting and turning down all different ways but managing to find his room relatively quickly. We take a seat on his bed and open our minds to the communication, appearing in the Akatsuki base in the form of holographic images. I'm now standing on Deidara's podium. I feel a stab of guilt, grief and depression as I stand there, but soon get over it as Pain starts to talk.

"Yami, Hidan, how is the mission going with Orochimaru? Report." Pain orders. I take a deep breath.

"Orochimaru has agreed to help us." I reply. Pain frowns.

"At what price?" he asks.

"Me." I answer. A couple of gasps resonate through the hall.

"I won't let him have you, Yami!" Itachi exclaims, an enraged look on his face.

"Itachi, calm down." Ahira murmurs.

Pain just lowers his head with a frown on his face. I lower mine as well, a straight face.

"Pain." I call. He looks up at me. I close my eyes. "You know what you need to do."

He nods slightly.

"I will wait until after we attack, though. We need you for at least that. Will your loyalty always remain with the Akatsuki?" Pain questions.

"Always." I whisper, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Pain, what? Don't tell me you're actually agreeing to this?!" Itachi roars, a murderous look in his eyes.

I look up at him.

"If it's between me and an ally we can't really afford to not have, I'd rather give up myself." I state. "Hidan will need to stay with me while I complete my training, but after that he will come back here. He won't stay with me either."

"What?!" Hidan yells at me, not having heard this.

I give both him and Itachi soft looks. "This is what needs to be done." I murmur, looking down again.

A thought fills my head.

"If I was dead, would I cause all these people this much trouble?" I thought to myself.

Akuma hears my thought and doesn't even bother lying to me. She knows that I know when she's lying.

"No. You wouldn't." she replies. I nod in agreement.

"They would be happier without me here." I say, tears springing to my eyes.

"Some." Akuma answers. "But more would be heart broken."

"They would get over it." I sigh, looking up at the others who are still arguing.

"I can think of at least one who wouldn't be able to give up on you. He hasn't yet." Akuma observes, flashing an image of Gaara in my head. All of a sudden, I look around, noticing the absence of Tobi and Kakuzu.

"Where are Tobi and Kakuzu?" I ask, my voice carrying to Pain.

"On a mission." he answers, avoiding my eyes a bit. I know something's up, but brush it off.

"You need to live, Yami. Live for Gaara, at least. And for Hidan." Akuma orders, obviously ending the conversation with her.

I sigh and stand there for a while, letting the others argue.

After the limit of how much I can take has passed, I let out a bark.

"That's enough!" I call, stopping all argument immediately. They all look at me. "I've made my decision and Pain has agreed. That is all that's needed." I growl. "I there anything else you wanted to discuss, Pain?"

"No. This was it. You're dismissed." Pain replies.

"Thank you. Good bye, Itachi, Ahira, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu." I farewell, nodding to each member.

"Yami, wait!" I hear Itachi call before I let myself fade out.

I open my eyes and find myself sitting up on Hidan's bed. I put my head on my palms and feel the bed jolt a bit as Hidan comes back to his body. He gets off the bed.

"I don't care what you say." he mutters.

"What?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I don't care what you say!" he roars, turning on me. I flinch and slide away from him a bit. This is what I was afraid of happening.

"I'm going to fucking stay here with you, no matter what anyone fucking says! You fucking belong to me! You're opinion doesn't fucking matter, as long as I fucking stay with you!" he yells at me. I wince and close my eyes, turning away from him, feeling a tear slip from my eyes.

I listen as Hidan regains his breathing, feeling a glare on me. After a while, his breathing returns to normal and I slip off the bed, landing on my feet.

"If that's what you believe, please excuse me." I murmur, walking over, grabbing my cloak, sword and stuff from the room across the hall. I then march over to the door and throw it open, gaining anger and sadness the closer I get to my own room.

I wrench my own door open and race into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I fight back the tears as I slide down the door frame and sit on the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my head on my knees.

So, my opinion didn't matter to him?

Whatever.

I sigh and shift my right hand to run through my hair and rest at the back of my neck. I take a couple of deep breaths and stand up. I hear Hidan's door open slowly and quickly raise a thick wall of earth, covering up my door and the surrounding area.

I hear a muffled yell but nothing after that.

Thank Jashin.

Speaking of Jashin, I slice my hand, wincing at the pain. My blood drips down on the floor and, once I have enough, I let Akuma heal the wound. I put my foot in the pool of blood and draw Jashin's symbol.

I then sit in the middle of it, once I have taken off my cloak and put my sword on my bed.

I cross my legs and open my mind, knowing exactly how corny that sounds. I relax and swim in my head, hoping to find something that triggers a trip to see Jashin, or something like that.

"So... now what, Jashin? What do I d-AHH!" I ask, ending in a scream as a pain rips through my skull. Everything goes black for a second before my feet hit 'solid ground'. I look around, finding the exact same surroundings I saw on my first trip to 'Jashin Land'.

I look down at my wrist and see the chain attached again, through my flesh, blood slowly dripping down my hand. I'm also wearing the same clothes.

"Welcome, Miss Yami." the man from my earlier appearance smirks, stepping into the light. I flinch as I look up at him, searching for any kunai on his person.

He notices my insecurity and laughs. I glare at him and straighten up.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha ha." I scowl.

"So, what is your purpose of visiting me?" Jashin asks.

I open my mouth, but then close it. I turn my face away from him. "It doesn't matter. Sorry to have bothered you." I mutter, taking out a kunai and pointing it at my head.

The kunai is knocked from my grip before it makes contact with my forehead.

"What the fuck?" I yelp, feeling warmth of another body in front of me.

"Hey!" I exclaim, reaching for the kunai which just finished skittering away. Just before I can reach it, the chain rips at my wrist. I give out a cry and back up, giving myself some length of chain.

"You can't summon me and leave without a valid reason." Jashin growls playfully.

"I... just felt like praying." I snarl, wincing as Akuma heals the huge tear through my wrist.

"...Sure. Whatever. Random question, then. What's going on that's bad enough you need to talk to me about." he ask, raising an eyebrow.

I groan in horror. "You sounding like a fucking psychiatrist!" I state, putting my head in my unchained hand.

"You haven't answered my question." he chuckles, shaking his head a bit.

I shrug. "Iono. Pondering whether to keep living is the main thing I suppose. Then comes the fact the Hidan doesn't think what I say counts. Then the fact that Sasuke is trying to kill Itachi. My clan missing from the living. Etcetera etcetera etcetera. Petty things." I answer lazily, looking for anymore kunai within my vicinity.

Seeing none, I heave a sigh and look up at Jashin.

"You don't happen to have any kunai or anything pointy on you, would you?" I ask hopefully.

He just laughs at me. I scowl.

"My turn to ask a question. What has you so keen to know my problems?" I ask, raising my own eyebrow.

Jashin has a brief moment of uncertainty, but then just smirks.

"Here, you don't make any rules. This is my world." he states. "I'll ask the questions unless I instruct you differently."

"And if I don't want to?" I challenge. As a reply, he just laughs again.

"I like your attitude, Miss Yami." Jashin smirks.

"Yeah? You're pretty much the only one that does." I grumble.

"I heard that blonde friend of yours died while you were converting." Jashin suddenly recalls. I stiffen.

Deidara.

"Yeah. Deidara did. Suicide bombing. His own decision." I answer shortly.

"Is that so? Why does it still affect you, then?" he continues. I clench my fists.

"It doesn't even matter now. He's dead." I snarl, turning my head away from his face.

"He is indeed. Almost took your little brother down with him, too." Jashin nods. I stiffen.

"They fought?" I ask.

"They did indeed." Jashin smirks. I relax a bit and accept it.

"It was they're own decisions." I mutter, kicking at the ground.

Jashin sighs a bit impatiently. "It's like you're a robot." he scowls slightly.

"Well. Sorry for living." I scoff. He laughs a bit.

"If you weren't living, you'd be up here with me, so, yes, you should be sorry." Jashin chuckles. I give him an incredulous look.

He just lets out one more chuckle before pulling out a kunai.

"Finally." I sigh, looking up to his face as he raises the kunai.

"See you next time, Yami." Jashin states, plunging the kunai into my head.

I scream as pain rips through my skull. I fall into pain filled nothingness, but eventually turn up at my body. I let out a sharp exhale and pant a little.

I eventually stand up and stumble to the bed. I bend some water out of the tap in the bathroom and wash the dried blood symbol off the floor. I then bend it all down the drain.

Once stable and my head has stopped spinning, I sit up and wrap my arms around my knees again, putting my head on my knees.

So. This is where I'll be staying for the remainder of my life after the attack on Konoha.

I picture all the Akatsuki members that I'll miss while staying here.

Ahira.

Tobi.

Definitely Itachi.

Regretfully, Hidan.

Surprisingly, Zetsu.

Pein.

Konan.

I let out a breath again and stand up, knowing if I lay on the bed, I'll go to sleep.

"You can sleep if you want to, Yami." Akuma offers. "I won't try to escape. Not sleeping is just a precaution, after all."

I smile softly. "If I go to sleep now, I won't be able to wake up." I reply. "Thank you, though."

Akuma nods her head and falls asleep herself in my mind. I stand up and pace for a while. I get sick of that really quick. I sit on the floor and just lie there for the rest of the night, counting the cracks in the roof and concentrating on not falling asleep.

A knock on my earth wall comes a few minutes later. I get up and sense the chakra on the other side. It isn't anyone I've met before, but they have a lower level of chakra. I let down my wall and open my door, seeing a girl younger then me standing there with a tray in her hands.

"Orochimaru-sama ordered me to give this to you." she stutters, holding the tray out to me. I stare stonily at her.

"Tell him I don't want it." I reply, going to close my door.

"But, Orochimaru-sama said that if you didn't take it from me, he'd come down himself." she insists. I turn back to her and take the tray from her hands.

"Thanks." I state, shutting the door and putting up the wall again. I look down at the tray and take it to the bathroom. Without touching it, I rip the meal up into little bits, and flush it down the toilet, small bits at a time, not wanting to clog the drain.

I throw the tray blindly outside my door.

"OUCH! Fuck!" I hear Hidan curse as I hear a dull thud. I don't even pause to look at him as I raise the earth wall again. I actually feel a bit smug at hitting Hidan with the tray.

Stupid selfish bastard.

I feel like killing something.

Another knock on the wall alerts me. I sense the chakra and it's the girl again.

I open the door halfway.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, obviously intimidating her.

"O-orochimaru-sama wishes for you to have an audience with him in the main hall." she stutters, shrinking away from me. I nod and she waits there while I put on my cloak and strap my sword to my back.

I follow her through the twists and turns and into the area we entered a few hours earlier.

Orochimaru is sitting up on his throne, looking all high and mighty, but there is an absense of a young Uchiha. Not me. I'm here. I meant Sasuke.

"Welcome, Miss Uchiha. What is the reply from your Leader?" he hisses, looking me up and down again.

I stare straight into his gross golden eyes, not wanting to show a weakness to him that doesn't exist.

"He is willing to give me to you after the war against Konoha." I murmur, not showing any emotion. He stares into my eyes for a long moment.

"I must say, you're better at hiding your emotions than Sasuke." Orochimaru admits.

I take a deep breath. Unknown to him, I'm seething inside.

"Thank you." I grate out.

He studies for me for a brief second, before sighing dramatically.

"If only I could have you sooner. I find you fascinating." Orochimaru smiles. I suppress a shudder.

"Is there any other reason that you require my company for?" I ask, gritting my teeth and keeping an emotionless stare.

"No. You may return to your room." Orochimaru answers. I turn on my heel and follow the girl out of the hall. We twist around the turns and back to my room. I go through the doorway, blow it shut and flop down on my bed. I release a sigh and lie there for a minute.

I then sit up and go over to my things. I take out a scroll and a pen and start to write.

_Aniki,_

_How is everything going? Is everyone okay? I've only been gone a couple of days and I already feel the need to check up on you. I know, I know. Too maternal. Not enough hate. Yadda yadda. You did fine without me for... however long and you survived (barely, considering how much human Zetsu cooks for dinner). When I come home, I'll cook everyone something nice._

_I just wanted you to know that I miss you and that I hate Orochimaru now more than ever. My religion has not claimed my life as of yet and I plan to never let it do so. Jashin-sama is reasonable and will not kill me on a whim. _

_Don't forget that I love you, Aniki. You're one of the few people I can depend on._

_Thank you for being my brother._

_Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami_

I summon a two tailed Akuma to deliver the scroll. I walk outside the hideout thing and to the edge of the city.

"Deliver that scroll to Itachi. You know the drill. Stop for no one. Deliver it as quickly as possible, then report back to me." I order.

"At once, Miss Yami." she answers, disappearing into the forest. I watch the forest for a while, the wind flapping my cloak a bit and making my hair fly around.

I don't want to go back to the lair and just lie around, doing nothing for the rest of the afternoon and night. I just want to get out. I want the time I'm forced to spend here to hurry up and be over. I turn fiercely to my left and walk inside the gates, but stick to the edge of town.

People stare at me with fear and even outright avoid me. They probably heard about the incident with the man last night.

I heave a sigh and jump up onto the roof of a nearby building. I lie down on the bricks and look up at the sky.

I close my eyes, flitting through my memories of my childhood.

_**Flashback ACTIVATE!!!!**_

"_Mommy!" I call, running to the brunette woman ahead of me, a bundle of freshly picked flowers in my arms._

_She smiles gently down at me, her steel grey eyes crinkling._

_I'm 7 years old, Akuma having just been sealed within me. The woman in front of me is Mitsukai Kira. Kira told me that my birth mother had given me up when I was born and that I was, by blood, an Uchiha, not knowing what that meant at that time.._

_At the time, I didn't know that my birth mother and father knew that the Sharingan didn't usually activate in females and, since they were the head family, they couldn't risk having a weak link. Otherwise, I would be used against them. I didn't really know anything, nor did I really waste time thinking about it._

_I reach my adopted mother and she swings me around in her arms. I giggle loudly and she chuckles sweetly._

"_Look at the pretty flowers I picked, mommy!" I grin, showing the purple and pink flowers to her. She smiles and studies them._

"_They are very beautiful, Yami." she replies._

"_They're for you!" I cry, as if it was a great surprise._

_She gasps in happiness, pretending to be shocked so as to please me._

"_Really? All for me? Thank you. I love them." she states, lifting me up and twirling me around again. I giggle and she starts walking towards the small house we live in._

"_I love you, mommy." I grin, rubbing my head into her neck._

"_I love you, too, Yami. More than you'll ever know." she answers, smiling lovingly._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_I can't believe that I'll be in ninja school next year! I'm so excited! I'm running home from the small training field that I manage to sneak into. I round the bend and stop, my feet digging into the ground a little._

_In front of my house are strange men. They seem to be ganging up on my mother. The have white shirts, navy-ish pants and a large purple rope around their middles._

_I stand in the middle of the road for a few seconds before Kira sees me from the corner of her eyes. She makes a hand signal that means hide._

_I climb into a tree that's covered in leaves and hide myself well, still having a view of my house. The people start pushing and shoving Kira and she gets thrown inside the house, the men following after._

_I'm really tempted to run up to the house, to help Kira, but I don't. Maybe if I'm good and keep hiding, she'll come back and get me._

_After a good 20 minutes, the men exit the house, smirking to each other and blood on their clothes. I hold my breath and my tears, hoping that my mother is still alright._

_When the men are out of view, I climb down from the tree and sprint as fast as I can to the house. I wrench the front door open._

"_Mommy!" I cry, looking into the lounge room. Nothing._

"_MOMMY!" I scream as I check all other, to find nothing._

_I start crying because I know something is very wrong. I push her bedroom door open and shriek in pain at what I see._

_My mother is hanging from the light, multiple weapons stuck through her back. Blood is all over the bed, walls and floor, more blood still dripping from her corpse. I fall to my knees and cry into my hands._

"_No. No. Mommy, no!" I sob, tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_I love you, mommy. Don't leave me." I cry, not looking at her body anymore._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_The fresh mound of earth in front of me contains the body of my adopted mother. The rain that has been pelting down for the last hour has turned the mound wet and has soaked me to the bone. My eyes have turned emotionless and empty, my tears having long run out._

_I can't stay in the house that I've grown up in. It reminds me too much of the happier times that have been torn away from me. I turn away from Kira's grave and get myself ready for a future of which I can't even imagine._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"_Who is that?"_

"_Where did they come from?"_

"_Look at her red eyes! Is she the.....?"_

"_I think she might be! Let's chase her out, we don't want any trouble."_

_Once again people hate me. I haven't found a village, or even a single _person_ that accepts me like Kira did._

_I yelp out in pain as they start to throw rocks at me. I run out of the gates of the village and jump up into a tree._

_I sigh at the familiar feeling of rejection._

"_Yami...." I hear someone say in my head. I raise my head and listen._

"_What the hell? I'm hearing things now? Well that's just fucking perfect." I scowl, sitting on the tree branch with my knees folded up to my chest._

"_You're only hearing me. Not the other voices in your head." the voice chuckles._

"_Well... who are you, then?" I ask, feeling moronic._

"_My name is Akuma." she replies._

"_Oh. Well... Hello." I greet._

_She chuckles and I break a sliver of a smile for the first time in a long time._

_**Flashback FALLBACK!!!!**_

I sigh at the onslaught of memories. This isn't the first time that I've gone over my past and, unfortunately, it won't be the last. I see the changing colours on the horizon, notifying me that sunrise is here.

I smile at the thought of this being the last day I'm forced to spend hear. I yawn and stretch out, standing up and stretching some more.

I didn't fall asleep, but I was pretty close to.

I jump down off the building and onto the ground. The streets are quite busy now with shopkeepers and early shoppers. They cower from me as I make my way back to Orochimaru's hideout.

I wander through the twists and turns, trying to get back to my room whilst ignoring the screams and shrieks of pain.

I let out another sigh and finally locate my room. Hidan is waiting against the wall next to my door, much to my annoyance.

"Yami." he states.

I ignore him.

I reach for the door handle. Hidan grabs my wrist, turns me around and holds me against the wall before I can even react.

I try to wrench my wrist out of his grasp weakly, but don't even try to put up much of a fight.

"What do you want?" I ask, bored.

"Why are you bloody acting like this?" Hidan answers.

I glare at him.

"Do not answer my questions with one of your own." I growl. Hidan sighs impatiently and rolls his eyes.

"I want to fucking know why you're acting like this. That fucking better?"

"Not really. But, I don't understand the question." I reply smartly.

His grip on my wrist tightens. "You teenagers should fucking learn to respect your elders."

"And you'd know all about being an elder, wouldn't you Hidan. You must've learnt from Kakuzu." I scowl.

He seethes at my insult.

"Now listen here. I am your master and you shall listen to my commands!" he snarls.

"Yeah? Well, what is your fucking command, Grandpa?" I reply, snarling.

He doesn't answer, but looks at me for a brief second. Then, all of a sudden, his lips are on mine. I give out a surprised yelp, which is nothing like me, and Hidan takes advantage of it, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

I thump him on the shoulder and hear a crack. Hidan groans in pleasure at the pain of me breaking his shoulder. I growl and try to kick him in the shin, but he just dodges it and presses even closer to me, not allowing me to move.

I resort to biting his tongue, my mouth filling with his blood. He only moans, but draws away, blood dripping down his chin. I spit the blood onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snap, glaring at him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he replies.

"What did I say about ans-" I'm interrupted by his tongue in my mouth again.

I let out an aggravated noise, which is muffled my his mouth. I then think of the one thing that can get my out of this mess. I raise the earth barrier outside my door inconspicuously, not drawing Hidan's attention. I then let myself sink into the earth wall, escaping from Hidan's grasp.

I take a deep breath as I enter my room.

I hear a muffled, "Yami!" from the other side of the wall and nothing.

I sigh and move on to pack up my things. It doesn't take long, so I'm once again left with the dilemma of nothing to do. I sigh in frustration. I hate having nothing to do.

A couple of hours later, there's a small knock on my door. I sense Hidan's chakra sitting on the wall by my door, but he's not the one knocking. It's the small teenage girl that brings meals and summons me.

I open my door, letting down the earth wall.

"A letter for you, Miss Yami." She states, handing me a scroll.

"Thank you." I reply, closing my door before Hidan can try to get in my room.

I unravel the scroll.

_**Yami,**_

_**I have just written to tell you that you are no longer welcome in Suna and that I'm getting married.**_

_**I've waited long enough for you to come to your senses, but it seems you have no sense left to regain.**_

_**I'm getting forced to marry my student, Matsuri. She is from a noble enough family and so she has been arranged to marry me.**_

_**What is that sound? Is it you? No... males? Yami, I have to protect the village.**_

_**They have come for me.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Gaara. **+ TOBI_

The scroll slips from my fingers. How can Tobi be there with Gaara? Unless...

No...

That's why they sent me here for three days! So they can get Gaara! Why they wouldn't send me away for longer, I don't know, but I don't care. They have him.

I gather my things in a blur and run out the door. Before I can get far, Hidan's arms wrap around me, stopping me from moving.

"What are you doing?!" I screech, struggling against his arms.

"I can't let you go back." he replies, smirking.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"I didn't work this hard to gain you're trust just to fail my mission now." he smirks at me.

"What the fuck are you going on about?!" I ask, still struggling.

"Pein ordered me to gain your trust to draw you away from the hideout without raising suspicion in you. That is my mission." he explains, proud of himself.

My mouth is open slightly in horror. I was used, yet again. I grit my teeth and blast an impossibly strong tunnel of air behind me, pushing Hidan back and propelling myself forward. I kept channeling air behind me, making me run in a blur out of the hideout. I get into the village, hearing Hidan's footsteps echoing up the tunnel behind me. I put on an extra burst of speed and jump up into the trees. I keep going with the speed I'm on now, knowing that I'll get there, instead of days, in a matter of hours.

"Please. Let me not be too late." I beg to Jashin.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The base is finally in sight. I'm panting from the use of chakra, but it'll all be worth it to rescue Gaara.

Wait......

I slow down, but don't stop.

Do I let Shukaku and Gaara die, and stay with my brother, or do I try and rescue Gaara, going against the Akatsuki?

I guess I'll take in the situation when I get there.

I run through to the huge stone entrance and open it, only to be pulled roughly inside. I yelp and try to twist out of the grip, but am stopped when a bright and shining pair of cuffs are shut around my wrists. I stop and look down at them.

They're made of lightening. I let out a shocked gasp. I've never been able to control lightening and it's a weakness of mine. I try to shift my hands around and out of the cuffs, but I get a very painful shock.

I scream in pain and fall to my knees, small shocks of lightening still zapping around me.

"I'm sorry, Yami." I hear a familiar voice state.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Kisame?" I whimper.

"Leader ordered us too. He said that this will be good for you." Kisame replies.

"What will be good for me?" I ask.

"He believes you watching the death of Gaara will help you get over him and have one less weakness." he answers.

"Don't do this to me, Kisame. I won't be able to take it." I request, close to tears.

"You will. You'll get over it and afterwards, Leader says you'll be stronger than ever." Kisame explains, closing his eyes in regret.

I struggle against the cuffs again and receive another shock. I scream again and fall onto my hands, panting.

"Let's get moving before you hurt yourself anymore." Kisame sighs.

"Don't mother fucking touch me, you bastard." I swear, inching away from him.

"Don't be like that, Yami." Kisame asks, reaching out towards me.

Instead of slapping his hand away, I land a good, strong kick to his lower arm. I hear an almighty snap and Kisame cries out in pain.

"You bitch!" he yells. He would never usually yell out at me, but I did just break his arm.

I wince and try to stand up again, my limbs crackling with pain from the electric shocks. I stumble a couple of steps before I'm lifted up.

"Hello, Yami." Itachi welcomes.

"Itachi! You won't let them do this, will you?" I ask desperately, hoping that my brother won't betray me.

He doesn't reply but looks ahead of him stonily.

"No... Not you, too, Itachi." I ask.

"I'm sorry, Yami." he finally says.

"Like fuck you are!" I scream, trying to struggle my way out of his grasp. He tightens his grip and runs toward the main chamber.

I scream as I get shocked again from all the movement.

"Stop shocking yourself, Yami." Itachi scolds.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" I screech. He winces a bit.

We reach the main chamber to see all the other Akatsuki members there, apart from Hidan.

Tobi is struggling against Kakuzu's hold, reaching out forme and calling, "Yami-senpai! Yami-senpai!"

"There you are, Yami." Pein says. I look around the room and see Gaara chained to a wall as well. He was glaring at me when I came in, but now that he can see the lightening cuffs around my wrists, he is looking at me with a confused expression.

"Gaara." I whisper, but it seems to echo through the hall.

"Yami?" he replies, just as softly.

I look over at Pein.

"Just what do you plan to accomplish by doing this, Pein?" I ask.

"World peace." he replies curtly.

"But why are you punishing me? Why are you making me suffer? What have I done wrong?" I question.

"You have done nothing wrong. This is going to make you stronger and less vulnerable, Yami. It's for your own good." Pein relays.

"But Gaara doesn't need to die!" I yell.

"He does if we want the demon. We need all nine." Pein states, scowling a bit.

"Nine?" Gaara asks weakly.

Pein turns and glares at Gaara, his Rinnegan glowing.

"Yes, stupid child. There are nine Jinchuuriki, are there not?" Pein states, leaving a rhetorical question on the end.

Gaara looks at me and slowly nods.

I can't take it anymore.

"You're wrong!" I cry. Silence engulfs the main entrance.

"Am I, Yami? Please care to enlighten me." Pein requests, one of his eyebrows lifting.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth. I can't give him any more information than I already have.

"Very well." Pein says after a minute. "Itachi, if you will."

"Hai, Leader." Itachi answers, taking me over to the wall. Hanging there is a rod to hang the cuffs on and ankle cuffs connected to the floor, all made out of lightening. Itachi hangs me on the rod and attaches my ankles to the cuffs.

"How could you, Itachi?" I ask, whispering.

He doesn't reply as he walks back to the others.

At that moment, Hidan strolls through the entrance and into the chamber.

"Sorry I'm late." Hidan smirks, looking at me.

I look away from him. Instead, I look at Gaara.

"I'm sorry." I mouth at him. He shakes his head.

"Don't be." he mouths back.

My eyes blur with tears.

"We will grant you five minutes to say goodbye to each other and then the ceremony will begin." Pein announces. Neither Gaara nor I respond.

"Kakuzu, if you will." Pein orders and one of Kakuzu's masks come springing off his back. It does nothing but watch me as everyone else leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara. I can't say I didn't expect this to happen, it's just that I didn't think it would happen so soon." I whisper to him.

"I knew it was going to happen too, Yami. I didn't know they were going to do that to you, either." Gaara replies. I smile a little.

"I've missed your voice." I sigh.

"As I've missed yours." he replies, smiling a little as well. I chuckle a little before I start to sing.

_**(AN: Utopia by Within Temptation. Gaara = **_**Bold****_, Yami = _**_Italics_**_, Both = _**Underlined_**)**_

_The burning desire to live and roam free  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So where I am going, you wont be in the end_

**I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
Dreaming of trying the perfect romance  
The search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind**

Help us, we're drowning  
So closed up inside

  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?  
  
_I'm searching for answers, not given for free_  
**You're hurting inside, is there life within me?**

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_  
**So you're taking the road all alone in the end**

I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind

  
Help us, we're drowning  
So closed up inside

  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
Why does it rain?

We finish the song and smile at each other sadly.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you, too." I reply, just as softly.

The others enter the room.

"Don't kill him." I snarl, gaining mental strength at hearing Gaara still loves me.

"We must." Konan sighs, trying to be kind.

Tobi is straining against Kakuzu'a hold on his cloak again.

"Nuuuu! Yami-senpaaiiii!" he cries, tears rolling down his mask, coming from the hole.

"Don't you touch one fucking hair on his head." I warn as they start to reach for Gaara.

I move chakra around my body to my mouth, ending in horrible results.

I scream loudly in pain, my voice ringing throughout the hideout as I receive the most fierce shock of all.

Even after the shock, zaps of electricity are surrounding my body.

"Yami (senpai)!!" Gaara and Tobi yell, Tobi adding the last bit.

I sag a bit at the pain as the zaps become fewer and fewer. I look up to see that they have taken Gaara to the center of the area. They each hop onto their finger, a couple of them left over.

"No! Don't do it!" I cry, struggling against my bonds again, only to result in another shocking.

Hidan sighs impatiently.

"If I'm going to have to put up with that for the next three days, I think I'll kill myself." he mutters.

"You can't." Kakuzu murmurs.

"Shut up, you old bat!" Hidan growls.

"Gaara." I cry one more time.

Hidan turns to me. "Shut up, bitch!" he yells.

"Make me, you motherfucker!" I scream back at him.

He snarls and lifts his arm to his scythe. Before he can pull it loose, Itachi stops him.

"Don't even dare." he growls. Hidan scoffs and takes his hand back off his scythe.

"No, do it! I fucking dare you!" I retort, feeling utterly hopeless inside.

"Don't push me, bitch." he mutters, turning back to the ritual.

"Yami." Gaara smiles before the ritual starts, encasing him in a glowing blue sphere and entering his mouth and eyes.

"NO!" I scream, my voice becoming hoarse.

He can no longer hear me.

_****_

_**Nikki: Well, another end to another chapter.**_

_**Rachel: Indeed. And this one was UBER LONG! -dies-**_

_**Hidan and Gaara: -working out custody over Nikki-**_

_**Nikki: -sigh and sweatdrop-**_

_**Ava: Please, please, please, please Review!!!! D=**_

_**Nikki: -gives cookie- =3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A New Jinchuuriki**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Nikki: Currently, I am in the custody of Gaara. Whee! XD**_

_**Gaara: .........**_

_**Nikki: -glares-**_

_**Gaara: ....... -sighs- Whee.**_

_**Nikki: =D YAY! -smuggles Gaara-**_

_**Rachel: Nikki?..... You're hopeless.**_

_**Nikki: TT^TT**_

_**Rachel: Nikki doesn't own Naruto or any lyrics used in this chapter... or story.... or any of her stories for that fact. She only owns Akuma and Yami.**_

_**Nikki: And I PWN u.**_

_**Rachel: -sigh- That too.**_

_**Nikki: Cause I'm just that awesome. XD**_

For the last two out of three days, no one has heard a word from me. The occasional scream as I move just a little too much or try vainly to escape is the only noise.

Finally, the torture ends.

The blue sphere drops, as well as Gaara's body.

Inside my mind, Akuma is wailing at the loss of her love, Shukaku.

I try my best to find something of comfort to her, but I don't have any comfort left to give.

I barely notice someone walking over to me. Then, all of a sudden, I fall to the floor, free of my bonds. I immediately run over to Gaara, once I gather the strength to stand up.

I fall to my knees beside his body and run my fingers down his cheek. I don't let out a word as I turn him around so that his head is on my lap. I run my fingers through his bright, blood red hair and trace the love symbol on his forehead.

I don't notice that tears are slipping down my cheeks until they drip onto his cracked face. My eyes widen a bit but then go back to emotionless. This is how I was found by people I don't particularly want to see.

Sakura, Naruto an old granny and Kakashi enter the hideout, panting and looking around. I don't raise my head to look at them, recognizing them by their voices alone.

"Yami?" Sakura asks, shocked.

"Gaara!" Naruto roars, seeing the dead corpse that I so desperately cling to.

He runs toward me, but I just give Gaara one more hug before letting him go. I then look up to Naruto, who has stopped charging at me. He sees my tear stained cheek and is taken aback. I step away from Gaara's body and gesture to him.

Naruto catches the drift and goes over to Gaara. He looks down at the stop I had been sitting and gasps.

A pool of red blood is lying there. He looks up and sees it dripping from my sleeves and underneath my cloak.

"Yami, you're bleeding." he exclaims.

I lift my hand up for inspection and see deep gashes where the lightening has burned away my skin. I'm guessing it is the same on my ankles, too.

It doesn't matter. But to them it must. They look at the wall and see the area where Gaara and I were strapped and figure out what happened.

"What have they done to you, Yami?" Naruto asks, tears filling his bright blue eyes.

I turn and start to walk away when his voice stops me again.

"Come back with us!" he suggests. I scowl at him over my shoulder. I turn back around and shake my head, disappearing from their view.

I'll never go back to Konoha. I'll stay with Akatsuki because being with them will help me destroy that retched village.

I watch from the shadows as they take Gaara's body with them. Then, I walk slowly up to my room. No one interferes with me and for that I'm grateful. I enter my room, seeing Ahira on her bed.

"Yami, listen...." she starts. I point to the door and she stands up, looking a bit shocked that I would tell her to get out.

She pauses beside me and looks up at my face, obviously trying to read something that used to be there. I stare down at her, a distant flicker of hate showing in my red eyes.

She sighs and walks out the door, shutting it gently behind her with a soft click. I stare ahead of me for a second before dropping to my knees again, tears trailing down my face as I let out silent sobs.

They killed him. He's dead.

I shake my head in disbelief, tears flying, making sparkles in the air.

Why did they make me watch his death? Why did they make me suffer more than I already had to?

I hate them all. I hate them all so much it hurts.

I remember Tobi trying to run over to me and him crying for me.

I don't hate him. I can't hate him. But... I don't like him moment, in my current state. I can't trust anyone. They will all hurt me.

I can feel paranoia building up within me and I can feel my ability to trust people slipping out of my grasp.

I sit there, sobbing silently, until I have no more tears to shed. Yet, still, I sit there.

Time is no longer important to me. I will pray and sacrifice only when the time feels right to me.

_**One month later.........**_

My stomach barely finishes making a large rumble when someone knocks on my door.

I ignore it and just lay on my bed, staring out my window.

"Um, Yami-senpai? Tobi brought you some sweets." I here Tobi's high voice call, obviously trying to make amens.

I flick my finger in the direction of the door and the air blows it open. Tobi steps in a kicks the door closed as he enters. He is carrying a tray with a slice of chocolate cake, a lollipop and a glass of milk. I don't really care much for sweet things unless I'm in the mood for it.

I look at the tray and my eyes zero in on the cake. It looks kind of nice. Tobi sees what is drawing my gaze and he brightens up a bit.

"Tobi brought these for you, Yami-senpai! Tobi thought you might be hungry." Tobi explains, setting the tray on my lap. I look down at it, then back up at him.

Tobi is confused at first, but finally gets it.

"Hai. Tobi made it because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi answers happily.

I look down at the tray, still a bit unsure.

"Tobi didn't poison it, Yami-senpai. Tobi likes you very much, Yami-senpai. Tobi would never poison Tobi's friends." Tobi sighs, smiling (I think).

I nod and gingerly take a bite of the cake.

It's so good. I resist just shoving it in my mouth and devouring it whole. Instead, I just take medium sized bites and then drink the milk. I feel so much better.

"You still have the lolly, Yami-senpai." Tobi grins.

I shake my head.

"B-b-but.... Y-Yami-s-s-senpai..." Tobi sniffles, tears threatening to spill over. "T-t-tobi g-got it a-all re-eady f-f-for y-y-you..."

I roll my eyes and unwrap the lollipop and stick it in my mouth unhappily.

Tobi squees. "Yami-senpai is so KAWAII!" he squeals, hugging my head. I do nothing except move the lollipop stick to the other side of my mouth.

Tobi looks at me questioningly.

"Why is Yami-senpai not talking to Tobi?" Tobi asks, confused.

I look away from him and tears threaten to spill over again.

"No. No, Yami-senpai. Don't cry! Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean it!" Tobi hushes, running to face me frantically. I give in and grab his cloak collar, pulling him towards me. He yelps in surprise as I bury my face in his shoulder, crying silently into his cloak. He awkwardly pats my back as I continue to cry.

After a couple of minutes, Tobi picks me up and lays down himself, laying me down so that I'm curled up and crying into him. This must be a more comfortable position for him. He rubs my back soothingly.

I don't utter a sound as we sit there, together, as he lets me cry to my hearts content.

"It's gonna be okay, Yami-senpai." Tobi states after a long time, after I've cried all I can and am just sitting there with my head still against his shoulder.

I shake my head.

"It will. You'll see, Yami-senpai. Tobi will help you." Tobi grins. I don't react.

A few minutes after that, I stiffen as I hear someone else knock on my door.

"Do you want them to come in, Yami-senpai." Tobi asks.

I shake my head furiously.

"What if it is Itachi-senpai? Or Ahira-senpai?" Tobi continues as the person knocks again.

I shake my head again. Tobi nods and gets off the bed. He picks up the tray.

"Tobi will come back soon with Yami-senpai's dinner." Tobi states, opening the door and slipping through before the other person has the chance to enter.

"Yami doesn't wish to see anyone, Kisame-senpai." Tobi tells Kisame, who must be the person who knocked.

"But you just saw her, Tobi! You annoying little squirt." Kisame growls.

"Itai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squeals, running off down the hall. Kisame growls profanities after him.

He knocks on my door again. I flick my finger and the lock switches, locking the door. Kisame tries the doorknob and curses when he finds out it's locked.

"Yami, would you unlock the door?" Kisame sighs. I turn away from the door and lie facing the window instead. I hear him walk away from the door after a few minutes and stare at the wall.

My life is fucking hell.

I pick up a scroll and write a single passage onto the paper, then roll it back up and put it away. I go over to my closet and lock myself in it. Surprisingly, it provides a bit of comfort and security. To be locked in such a small place and to see nothing. I guess this is kind of what a coffin would feel like. I close my eyes and lean back against the wall of the closet.

A couple more people come and try to persuade me to open my door. These people are the last people I want to see, apart from Pein. Hidan and Itachi. Hidan jeered at me from the other side of the door, but Itachi knocked and said nothing.

Tobi finally returns and I unlock that door from the inside of the closet. Tobi walks in the room and sees it empty.

"Yami-sempai?" he calls, looking around the room. He sets the tray down and looks in a number of places. I finally open the closet door and step into the dim light. Tobi jumps a bit and then walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Tobi brought Yami-senpai some yummy food, so that Tobi can eat together with Yami-senpai!" Tobi explains excitedly, running over and pointing to the tray. I nod and walk over to it, too.

On the tray are two meals of chicken (I think) and steamed vegetables. Next to those are two bowls of chocolate covered strawberries. Then there are two glasses of orange juice.

I give Tobi a look that could be taken as slightly questioning.

Tobi chuckles.

"Yami-senpai is silly. Tobi wouldn't serve his friends something cooked by Zetsu-senpai! Tobi wouldn't even give it to his enemies!" Tobi laughs. He nods, still giggling. "This is chicken, Yami-senpai."

I nod and we go over to my desk. I use the earth to pull it out and clear the very few things on it off. I pull Ahira's chair over for Tobi to sit in as he sets up the food on the table. I sit down in my own chair in front of my meal, as Tobi sits across from me.

"Does Yami-senpai like eating with Tobi?" Tobi asks, obviously excited. I nod to appease him. He squeals and tries to hug me across the table, but I stop him and gesture to the food and drinks.

"Oopsie! Tobi forgot! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi laughs, pulling back, careful not to knock over the plates and glasses.

I look down at my food, not really seeing it.

Instead, I try to talk to my demon, from which I can sense a dark presence.

"Akuma?" I ask, searching for a way to see her.

Only a hostile growl answers me.

"Are you alright, Akuma?" I question.

"Shut up and go the FUCK AWAY!" Akuma screams at me, clawing me out of her space and making me jolt in my seat.

Tobi sees the far away look on my face and walks to my side, knowing somethings up.

"Yami-senpai? Are you alright?" Tobi asks frantically.

"Akuma? Why did you do that?" I demand, walking back into her space. She roars and rips my head from my neck in my mind.

I do what I've done only very few times in my life.

I faint.

_**A few minutes later.......................**_

I open my eyes and am greeted with the sight of Tobi's orange mask.

"Yami-senpai? Are you okay? Are you awake now? Did Tobi accidentally kill you? TOBI IS SORRY!" Tobi sobs miserably, crying noisily into my shoulder. I tap his shoulder and try to sit up.

"Yami-senpai is alive! Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squees.

I don't respond to him but manage to stand up and sit back down into the chair I was in before. Tobi hovers beside me for a couple of minutes before he sits back across the table.

I look at him.

He shakes his head. "Yami-senpai doesn't need to be sorry." Tobi grins. I nod and look back down at my food, feeling the most alone I have ever felt. I don't notice when a couple of tears escape. I bend them away before Tobi sees them.

We finish our food in silence, on my part, and chatting happily, on Tobi's.

"So has Yami-senpai been sacrificing enough?" Tobi asks.

I nod.

"What does Yami-senpai look like when she's like that?"

I look at him.

"Alright, Yami-senpai. You _better_ show me sometime." Tobi grins.

He appears to have become quite good at reading my mind. I don't know if I like it or not.

I take a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry. Jashin, they're good.

"Guess what, Yami-senpai?" Tobi giggles, vibrating on his seat.

I look at him.

"Tobi has asked Leader if he will allow Yami-senpai to stay in Tobi's room with Tobi!" Tobi exclaims, obviously waiting for my excitement.

I blink.

"I know! It's just so exciting that Tobi can barely stand it!" Tobi squeals, clapping his hands. "The only reason that Leader agreed was because Tobi is the only one Yami-senpai will come near. Hidan-senpai is naughty! He should never have hurt Yami-senpai like that. Tobi will make sure Hidan-senpai doesn't hurt Yami-senpai anymore!" Tobi states honorably, punching the air.

I don't react to his words. They sound like empty promises to me. No matter how hard he tries, I will forever be getting hurt.

Once dinner was done with, Tobi took the dishes out of the room and I retreated to my wardrobe.

After a couple of hours, Tobi has still not returned. I weigh the pros and cons of taking a shower.

I decide that it would probably be a good idea to have a shower and so I lift myself up, my hand stabbing onto a kunai that was poking out of a coat in my cupboard.

I just give a slightly curious expression as I hear the _drip drip_ of my blood hitting the closet floor. I pull my hand down look at it. I clench it and a stinging pain runs up my arm. Against my better judgment, I do it again. Truthfully, I like this pain. It has no emotional strings attached and it has actually seemed to make my inner turmoil seem slightly less extravagant, even for just a little while.

I pull the kunai from the coat pocket and shake it a little, a couple of drops of blood splattering on the walls.

I look down at my tattooed skin and suddenly hate the perfect order of how it runs the length of my wrist. I twirl the blade so that it's facing my skin and listen as Akuma takes a small amount of interest in what I'm about to do.

I press the blade at the top of my wrist and press it down, beneath the skin, cutting into the flesh. The same stinging pain as before runs through me, making my body want to end the pain and remove the kunai. I refuse to let myself do it, though. Instead, I drag the blade up my arm until it reach half-way to my elbow.

The pain finally becomes too much and I pull the kunai away from my skin, dropping it with a clatter onto the closet floor as my blood quickly and smoothly exits the wound. I stare with fascination at the colour and how the cut has marred my markings.

At least, I think to myself, Jashin will be pleased by my pain. My blood is more valuable to him then that of my victims, because I am one of his followers.

This isn't the first time that I've bled. Not by far. But, this is the most intrigued I've ever been to both pain and blood.

I force the closet door open and stumble out of my dark sanctuary. My mind going kind of fuzzy as the blood continues to drip onto the floor in a constant stream.

I open the door to the hallway, thanking Jashin that no one is wandering the halls now. I look out of a window as I pass and am met with a darkness with no moon to brighten it.

I keep going and arrive at the bathroom, slamming the door violently closed behind me. I take another look at my wounds, just making sure that Akuma hasn't healed them. The blood has slowed down a bit, but still dripping onto the stark white tiles.

For the first time in a good 5 days, I look at myself in the mirror, mainly the blank, glassy eyes that used to draw the attention of anyone who saw me. Now, the interesting shine that they used to have, even at my most soul-wrenching times, has gone at last.

Never before did I reduce myself to cutting to relieve the emotional and mental pain. Until now. Now that I've distracted myself with physical pain, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. I then look up to my forehead. My bandages are missing. I don't even care anymore. Let them wonder. I won't tell them the truth.

I turn the hot faucet on and undress as I wait for the water to heat up. Once it has, I turn the cold on until it is a pleasant heat. I step under the water and hold back a hiss as the hot water leaks into my new wound. I stick my arm directly under the spray and wash all the blood off. It is still bleeding, only occasionally dripping down the drain.

I then wash my hair and everything. Once that's done, I stand under the warm water for a long time, just wishing that everything would disappear.

I'm snapped out of my reverie when I hear someone knocking on the door. I regretfully turn off the water and step out of the shower. I knew that whoever is out there is going to stare at me when I exit. My marks and everything mainly being the reason.

I take a single bandage out of my pack and wrap it around my forearm. I then get dressed quickly and run a comb through my hair. I start to slip into another euphoric mental state when whoever is outside my door knocks again. I quickly drag the water out of my hair and open the bathroom door.

I stand face to face with a neck sporting a Jashin pendant. I ignore the obvious and walk past him. Suddenly, I hear the shift of his cloak and a tight grip envelopes on my bandaged wrist. I hold back a hiss of pain and instead, use my new leverage to turn myself around and raise my other hand.

The sound of my palm connecting to his cheek resonates throughout the base. I watch as blood slowly leaks out of his shocked, open mouth. I just wrench my wrist out of his grip and walk back down the hall, leaving him standing there, staring after me.

I open my bedroom door to find Tobi already in there, looking at the blood on the floor. His vision raises as I enter and he pauses his inspection of the closet.

"What happened, Yami-senpai?" he asks, referring to many things. One, being the blood spread across the floor and the bottom of the closet. Two, being my black marks covering my pale skin. Finally, the bandage only wrapped around one of my wrists. I just stand there, looking at him with my blank stare.

"Yami-senpai..." he murmurs, walking over to me and enveloping me in his warm embrace. I stand their motionlessly, letting him do as he pleases.

"What have you done to yourself?" Tobi asks sadly, his arms tightening. I don't answer.

We stand like that for a while, until he finally lets me go.

"What was that 'crack' noise that Tobi heard before? Tobi guessed it was you, because you came in just after Tobi heard it. What did you do?" Tobi questions.

At that moment, Hidan decides to walk past my bedroom door, muttering curses and pretty much relaying what just happened to himself.

"Um. Okay. Nice job." Tobi states, chuckling awkwardly. He then returns his attention back to my wrist. He reaches down slowly, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to, and lifts my wrist gently upwards. He looks at my face and then back at my bandage.

He then begins to remove the fabric, slowly and carefully. Finally, the long strip of white cloth slips onto the floor, leaving my forearm in plain view. The edges of the wound have begun to turn purple and the inside layers of my wrist is visible.

I didn't realize that I had cut so deep, but I don't regret it.

"Why did you hurt yourself, when there is already so much pain in your life?" Tobi asks, expecting no answer. He is speaking in that serious tone that I rarely ever hear. "You hurt me when you hurt yourself."

He doesn't understand. I can't stop doing it now.

We stand there for a few more seconds, Tobi inspecting my wounds, before he envelops me in another hug.

"Leader said that Tobi and Yami-senpai need to move Yami-senpai's things tonight. This is just so exciting!" Tobi squees, converting back to his old self.

I start packing up my things in response. It doesn't take very long, because I don't own very much. There are a few items of clothing, including the outfit I wore at Suna.

We fit everything in into three boxes. Tobi has already said that he already has a bed set up for me in his room, so we don't need to cart mine around half the base.

After I strap my sword to my back, I pick up one box, feeling sharp pains on my wrist at the strain and reveling in the pain. Tobi picks up both of the others. He can carry two if he feels like it. I don't care.

I walk out the already opened door and start walking down the hallway, hearing the distinct slam of the door as Tobi kicks it shut behind him.

Going through the hallway, I pass Kisame, Zetsu and Konan. I stare at them blankly. Although, when we pass Kisame, Tobi tells him to tell Itachi and Ahira that their room is free.

Kisame just growls meanly at Tobi, calling him a squirt and moving to hit him. A wave of protectiveness flows through me. It's a very weak feeling, but compared to the numbness I'm feeling normally, it feels like a shock.

I drop the box I'm holding and stand in between Kisame and Tobi, all as quick as I can make it. Kisame's hand still hasn't made contact and Tobi hasn't reacted. I catch Kisame's wrist as it comes within striking distance, twist it around sharply, hearing a sickening crack and kick him against the stone wall, dust appearing as the stone is crushed under the force.

I hear Kisame's cry of shock and pain before what I just did registers in my head. When it does, it doesn't bother me. I don't care what I do or feel or think anymore. I just care about the pain I inflict upon myself. The only pain that I can control.

He stands up from the rubble, clutching his wrist and scowling at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kisame growls.

I don't answer, just stare at him with cold eyes.

"Yami-senpai! Why did you do that?" Tobi asks, worried about me more Kisame. He then looks at Kisame, who is cradling his arm. "I think it would be nice to heal Kisame-senpai's arm as apology."

I stare at him for a second, before looking back at Kisame. I walk over to the blue-skinned man, healing water already coating my hand. He turns away from me, hiding his arm. I grip his shoulder and spin him forcefully around and slam his shoulder against the wall, being careful not to break anything else.

I place my hand over his arm before he can try and escape. A loud snapping sound is heard as the bone resets itself and he cries out in pain again. He manages to tear himself from my grip, but the water has already taken a hold on his arm and there's nothing he can do to get rid of it.

After a few minutes of watching him struggle with the water, I let it go. It splashes on the floor and sinks into the dirt. I walk back over to my box and pick it up, walking towards Tobi's room.

"Come here and fucking re-break my arm, bitch!" Kisame screeches.

I pause.

"Tobi doesn't think that's such a good idea, Yami-senpai." Tobi warns in a worried voice.

I keep going.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Kisame yells down the hall.

"What's happened?" I hear my brother's monotonous voice ask.

"You're maniacal fucking sister just broke and healed my arm! And she only healed it because the squirt said so! She didn't even re-break it for my dignity because that little asshole told her not to! What, is he the only one she's listening to, now?" Kisame explains, grumbling the last bit darkly as he gets up and out of the rubble.

"Tobi thinks it would be nice if Yami-senpai fixed the wall, as well." Tobi states, looking back.

I repair the wall without looking back.

"Look! Did you see that?!" Kisame asks of Itachi loudly, thrusting his arm in my direction angrily.

I open the door to Tobi's room and hold it open for him. Once he walks inside, I follow suit, finally looking at the new additions to the room.

The only new things in the room are another closet, desk and chest of drawers. This obviously means that I'll be sharing a bed with Tobi. Doesn't matter to me.

I reset my things, which doesn't take that long, and look out the window. A faint glow is showing on the horizon. I open the door, walking out of it, with Tobi calling behind me, asking me where I'm going.

He eventually finds it easier to let me go, it being obvious that I will come back. I walk out of the hideout, encountering Itachi briefly. I dash through the trees until I reach Amegakure. The people recognize my coat, knowing I'm part of the Akatsuki, then recognizing my black hair, marks and red eyes, which are my trademark features.

They try to avoid me as best they can, guessing why I've come here.

One depressed looking man stands in front of me, looking at me with pleading eyes, begging for death. Who am I to deny him? I gesture to him to follow me and he trails sadly behind me. I lead him up to the hill on which I view the sunrise and sunset everyday.

"Please make my death swift." the man says simply. I blink at him.

I draw out a kunai, pushing up the sleeve of my cloak and unwrapping the bandage there. The gash from earlier is still faintly there, thanks to Akuma restraining her healing powers.

I reopen the wound by digging my kunai against the marred skin again. The blood drips freely down my hand and onto the ground in a small puddle. I put my foot into the pool and draw my Jashin symbol. I then move my hand for the man to come closer. He trudges to my and I slice his palm, the blood staining my kunai. He hisses in pain.

I lick the blood off of my kunai.

_Let us experience the beautiful pain and ecstasy of your death together._ I think, closing my eyes and turning my face upwards.

I feel the welcomed stabbing pains of my body changing. I feel fangs growing in my mouth, wolf ears and tail growing from my head and lower back (my wolf demon)and then black angel wings ripping themselves from the skin between my shoulder blades, blood splattering around me and sticking to the feathers (my tattoos). Blood freely flows from the holes the wings created as my skin changes into the black and white skeleton pattern that Hidan adapts.

The man in front of me is writhing in pain. I decide to put him out of his misery, coating my hand in healing chakra as I raise my kunai again. I take a deep breath and stab myself in the chest, near my heart. I cough out blood, yanking the kunai from my flesh as the sun finally shows itself on the horizon.

I fall to my knees, pressing my healing hand onto the wound on which I've created. Once I know that my life is no longer in danger, I fall onto the ground, face upwards.

My eyelids slip closed, the pain knocking me into a daze. I start praying, lying there in the middle of my symbol.

It feels like I'm floating in a sea of darkness, pain and emptiness. Why am I the cause of such confusion and sadness? And why can't I bring myself to feel any emotion for what I've done? Why can't I feel emotion, period? I don't really care if these questions are answered, but the answers might bring Tobi peace. Whether he's said to me that he needs the answers or not, I know that he's curious.

_It doesn't matter. _I conclude as the darkness starts to fade, giving way to harsh reality.

I regain enough sense to sit up, which results in a slight stab of pain from my stab wound.

_Thank my Lord and God, Jashin. Amen._ I conclude in my head, hoping my concluding prayer reaches Him.

I stand up from the symbol, a little woozy from blood loss. Doesn't matter. I walk back towards the hideout, the sun fully risen behind me.

_**Nikki: Well, I hope you lovered eet. =3**_

_**Rachel: o-o just tryin to imagine Yami in her transformation.**_

_**Ava: Yeah. She looks kinda funkay. -does finger clicky thing-**_

_**Nikki: -shakes fist at- Love eet, damn you! LUUURRVVEEE EEEEEEETT!**_

_**Ava: O....K....? -sweatdrop and backing away-**_

_**Rachel: -shoots Nikki with tranquilizer-**_

_**Nikki: Nighty night everbody! -drops on floor to sleep-**_

_**Rachel: That oughta keep her out for a few hours. -dusts hands-**_

_**Gaara: Alright!! It's Nikki rape time!!! xD -runs off with Nikki over shoulder-**_

_**Rachel: Al..righty.......**_

_**Ava: -in distance still backing off-**_

_**Gaara: -pokes head out of bedroom- R + R plze!! I givez u e-cookieeee!! =D izz lovin the cookiezzzzzz. Mmmmmmmmmmm.... cookie.**_

_**Rachel: Oh, go back to raping Nikki and stop being OOC. -rolls eyes-**_

_**Gaara: Oh, right. Here I come, Nikki! =D**_


End file.
